¿Encuentros casuales?
by YyessyY
Summary: Un viaje en avión, Casuales encuentros iniciados por miradas, Shikamaru y Temari viajan a New York tratando de olvidar su pasado, se enamoran, pero...¿Qué juego cruel les puede traer el destino? son separados y se vuelven a encontrar pero no lo saben.AU..
1. Avión

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Bueno, me dio el loco y estoy editando el fic, ya que noté que tenemos ciertos problemas de puntuación. basicamente es lo mismo, pero con algunos leves cambios en la narración y redacción.**_

_****__**Este fic lo estamos haciendo en conjunto Nonahere y yo xD inspirado en "La vida es bella" pero no se relaciona con la película, ambas nos esforzamos mucho y esperamos que sea de su agrado, esperamos comentarios y criticas ^_^, el fic es shikatema y se pondrá muuy interesante conforme avance **_

* * *

_**SUMMARI:**_

¿Que tanto puede cambiar la vida por un viaje en avión? Casuales encuentro iniciados por miradas, Shikamaru y Temari viajan a New York tratando de olvidar su pasado, por casualidad se conocen, se enamoran, pero ¿Qué juego cruel les puede traer el destino?, son separados, aun así por casualidad vuelven a encontrarse, pero ellos no lo saben. ¿Casualidad o destino? ¿Sobrevivirá el amor o la separación y desconocimiento serán más fuertes?

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: Prólogo: "Avión"**_

Abriéndose paso entre muchas más personas de las que creyó habría ahí, logró llegar a su asiento del avión y, después de acomodar su pequeña mochila con una laptop y lo necesario para no aburrirse en el vuelo, se sentó junto a la ventana observando el gran aeropuerto. El joven pelinegro, de coleta alta, llamado Shikamaru vio como algunos aviones aterrizaban y otros más elevaban su vuelo, mientras esperaba el despegue del propio. En eso, una voz se escuchó desde los alto-parlantes.

"_Pasajeros del vuelo 238-24 con destino a New York, este es su capitán. Les informo que estamos a punto de despegar y arribaremos, aproximadamente, a las 8:30 p.m. hora de New York. Disfruten del viaje"_

Y, después de abrochar su cinturón de seguridad, sintió como el avión se elevaba. Miró una vez más por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que sería la última vez, en mucho tiempo, que vería su país natal. Japón.

Pasó varias horas entre dormiteos, un poco de comida y algo de distracción por internet. Además hizo unas llamadas a su amigo Chouji, quien decía que no podría recibirlo en el aeropuerto debido a cuestiones de trabajo, y escuchando los mensajes de su madre que, por cierto, no había contestado hasta ese momento. Sabía que ella se molestaría, pero en cuanto llegara a New York le llamaría. Y, por si eso fuera poco, tuvo que soportar las múltiples llamadas y mensajes de su ex, Ino, pidiéndole que la perdonara y que regresara con ella, cosa que -obviamente- no estaba dispuesto a hacer. Definitivamente, no quería ver nunca más a Ino, no después de aquello que ella le hizo.

Definitivamente, su vida estaba llena de mujeres problemáticas y, en resumen, ese había sido un vuelvo aburrido. Al menos, hasta ese momento.

Su fila de asientos estaba sólo ocupada por él, por lo que los dos asientos del corredor estaban desocupados. En ese momento vio algo que le llamó la atención, más bien, alguien. Una rubia bastante atractiva se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la parte trasera del avión. «De seguro irá al baño» pensó. No pudo evitar mirarla por completo, era una joven muy atractiva físicamente y no sólo él lo notó, sino que la mayoría de los hombres ahí presentes voltearon a verla, pero ella los ignoró.

Al cabo de algunos minutos vio como la joven regresaba y, en ese momento, un hombre de unos 50 años se puso de pie quedando frente a ella, "accidentalmente". El sujeto se detuvo y ella también, quedando en el pasillo junto a la fila de asientos de Shikamaru. Como el pasillo era muy estrecho, la rubia se giró de perfil dando al joven moreno una vista de su cuerpo totalmente completa. Era muy hermosa, con ojos color esmeralda, porte elegante y con un cuerpo perfecto, según el moreno y los hombres ahí presentes.

El hombre quiso hacer lo mismo que ella y pasó tras la joven de ojos verdosos como si nada, pero antes de seguir su camino la mano de aquel sujeto se deslizó frente a la rubia, tomándola por la cintura y tocando el vientre de ella casi llegando, con sus dedos, a su intimidad. El sujeto sonrió y dijo algo al oído de la chica. Shikamaru, quien veía todo, quiso por un segundo estar en el lugar de ese tipo, pero dejó de quererlo segundos después cuando la joven, peinada con cuatro extrañas coletas, se giró disgustada y golpeó al sujeto en el estomago. Alejándolo de ella ante de comenzar a gritar.

– ¡Maldito viejo degenerado! – Rugió, palmeando con su mano derecha el pecho de aquel atrevido. – ¡¿Que le sucede?! ¡No es esa la forma de tratar a una dama, le exijo una disculpa! –Terminó cruzándose de brazos y taconeando el suelo del avión, impaciente.

Tan pronto como la rubia comenzó a gritar varias azafatas se acercaron, mientras que los demás pasajeros veían aquella escena, sorprendidos.

– ¡Maldita zorra! – Dijo el sujeto tocándose el estomago, al parecer, el golpe había sido bastante fuerte.

– ¡Es usted un desgraciado! – Volvió a arremeter la fiera muchacha – ¡Deberían de tirarlo por el avión en pleno vuelo! Y así se estampase en el suelo y se quebrara toda la madre, desgraciado hijo de… – No pudo terminar, puesto que una de las azafatas decidió intervenir.

– ¡Señorita!, ¡por favor! – Exclamó, escandalizada, una joven mujer de cabellera cobriza atada pulcramente – Le pido que guarde la compostura – Le pidió la azafata, tratando de tranquilizar a la chica – Señor…no sé que sucedió, pero si sigue causando disturbios tendré que levantarle una advertencia que será llevada acabo en cuanto lleguemos al aeropuerto. Compórtese, por favor. Podría ser arrestado – Le advirtió al desgarbado sujeto.

– Personas como usted merecen pudrirse en la cárcel !Viejo verde! – Le espetó la muchacha de coletas, aun hecha una furia.

– Señorita – La llamó la azafata, con tono de reproche en su voz a pesar de haber sido poco más que un susurro –Usted también puede ser arrestada por disturbio, por favor, tome asiento y olvidémonos de este penoso asunto – La mujer de cabello cobrizo tomó, con su mano izquierda, el hombro de la joven mientras, con la otra, señalaba el asiento que ella antes había estado ocupando. La de ojos verdes bufó, pero obedeció a la otra mujer.

– Como sea, viejo idiota – Le susurró antes de alejarse del tipejo aquel. Ella, como si nada hubiera sucedido, llena de dignidad e ignorando las miradas de los demás pasajero, volvió a su asiento. Al igual que aquel sujeto.

Shikamaru, desde su lugar, aun estaba un poco intrigado por aquella mujer y no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada y, gracias a que su asiento estaba en diagonal al de la rubia, la pudo ver de espaldas a él. Se quedó observándola detenidamente.

Ella tenía una laptop en las piernas y en el instante en que la apagó, la pantalla se puso totalmente negra. Justo en ese momento, sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez, aunque fuera a través de la pantalla, y ambos sintieron un cosquilleo dentro. La chica, al sentir el calor en sus mejillas al ver a aquel hombre tan guapo observándola, cerró de golpe la laptop tratando de distraerse. Estaba nerviosa y sus manos temblaban, pero –con esfuerzo- lo ignoró.

Shikamaru, sintiéndose pillado, volvió la vista a la ventana advirtiendo que sus manos se ponían frías en un instante. Al parecer, ella se había dado cuenta del atrevimiento de él al observarla y se había molestado. Para ser una mujer tan bella también era una muy gritona, como había comprobado minutos antes con el accidente con el anciano pervertido.

– Hermosa y…problemática – Se dijo a si mismo, en un susurro, mientras se formaba una sonrisa torcida en su rostro. Por alguna razón, eso le atraía aun más.

Las siguientes horas transcurrieron normales, sin nada de interés como el espectáculo de hace un rato. Él no pudo despegar la vista de aquella hermosa y gritona rubia; a la cual había vuelto a observar luego de varios minutos después que desviara su oscura mirada de ella. La joven, en un par de ocasiones más, se había levantado de su asiento y pasado frente al de él, ofreciéndole -sin querer- una hermosa vista de sus piernas y de todo su cuerpo, debido a la pequeña falda que llevaba puesta. Y, aunque había pasado por ahí, ella ni siquiera le había prestado atención al joven pelinegro con el que había cruzado su mirar rato atrás. Decepcionándolo levemente.

"_Pasajeros del vuelo 238-24, estamos por arribar al aeropuerto internacional de New York a la hora programada. Les pedimos que no se levanten de su asiento hasta que el avión esté totalmente detenido y les agradecemos haber viajado con nosotros"_

Tan pronto como el avión se detuvo las azafatas indicaron la salida de éste y todos se pusieron de pie. Shikamaru tomó su pequeña mochila y se dispuso a bajar, aun tenía que buscar un taxi e ir a casa de Chouji donde él lo esperaría. Mientras avanzaba volteó, una vez más, hacia el asiento, verificando que nada se quedara y, en eso, sintió su cuerpo chocar con el de alguien.

– Lo siento… – Dijo automáticamente, volteándose nuevamente, y se sorprendió al ver que con quien había chocado era la hermosa rubia que había estado observando durante el viaje, mas no fue capaz de decir nada más. Sus miradas se cruzaron y, en ese instante, ambos sintieron que el tiempo se detenía a su alrededor. Sin embargo, un ligero empujón que ella recibió los hizo volver a la realidad.

– No hay cuidado…– Susurró ella, una vez salida de su ensoñación, luego caminó rápidamente rumbo a la salida del avión. A los pocos segundos, aun con un calambre en el estómago y las manos frías de puro nervios, Shikamaru también bajó de éste, jurando que las mejillas de ella cambiaron de color cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Aunque sólo hubiera sido un instante, quería pensar que ella se había sonrojado, puesto que sería una señal de que ambos habían sentido esa extraña sensación en el estómago. Junto a esa extraña conexión.

* * *

**_Espero que siga habiendo gente que lee nuestro fic C: ! y que les guste la edición. _**

**_Traeré una nueva edición el proximo sabado y retomaremos este fic, probablemente, en Octubre._**

**_gracias por la super paciencia que nos tienen y, sobretodo, me tienen xdd. _**

**_besitooos byeee. review? xD_**


	2. Asalto

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Aquí el segundo capitulo xD esperamos que les guste mucho y que nos den su opinión**_

_**Cosas que aclarar: Nonahere está publicando el fic en foros dz con otra cuenta, ahí pa que no crean que nos plagiaron xD y las actualizaciones van a ser todos los lunes como a esta hora y ya cuidense y esperamos que les guste **_

_**

* * *

**_**CAPITULO DOS: ASALTO**

"_no puedo tener más mala suerte_" pensaba un joven de no más de 20 años mientras recorría las solitarias calles de la ciudad, "_todo el día, todo el MALDITO día lo he pasado soportando a problemáticas mujeres que el mundo hizo que se cruzaran en mi camino y yo en el de ellas, la peor de todas, la rubia de las maletas en el aeropuerto, ¿Cómo fue que me metí en ese lío?, ha compras maletas iguales a los de otros, te confundes y te tachan de ladrón, ese problemático acontecimiento es el culpable que ahora esté aquí, dando vueltas por las calles desconocidas para mi de New York, ¡mendokusai!, al menos esto no puede empeorar ¿o si?", _para peor suerte del muchacho, unos gritos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, gritos de una voz familiar para él y al percatarse de ese detalle se congeló, deteniéndose abruptamente en las sombras que la poca iluminación de la calle le ofrecía, así pudo escuchar y analizar aquella problemática situación

-¡SUELTENME MALDITOS!

-Jejeje, mira que ruda es la mujercita esta, jejeje mejor me gustan más así, si no se oponen no se disfruta- decía con malicia unos de los tipos que mantenía a la muchacha contra la pared

- ¡si no me sueltan se arrepentirán! ¡MALDITOS CERDOS!

- ¡ya cállate!- le dijo el otro golpeándola en el rostro- así está mejor, je no puedo creer que no lleves nada de valor encima

- vamos pero si tiene muchos otros atributos que nos puede ofrecer- dijo el otro acercándose con asqueroso deseo a la rubia. El joven pelinegro que observaba todo desde la seguridad de las sombras no aguantó más, "_es problemático pero no puedo dejar que le hagan estas cosas a una mujer, menos a ella_" y con ese pensamiento es que se decidió a intervenir, preparándose para eso cuando se fijó que la chica hacía bruscos movimientos con sus pies logrando patear a unos de sus asaltantes mientras que aprovechaba la distracción del otro sujeto para soltarse de su agarre, para luego golpear al tipo por la espalda, un puñetazo en el estómago y luego una parada que lo hizo caer, el pelinegro no pudo hacer más que observar la escena mientras sentía miedo y admiración por aquella fuerte mujer.

-jejeje, malditos les dije que se arrepentirían – decía la joven con orgullo puro en su tono de voz y rostro, mientras corría para alejarse de sus asaltantes pero la fatiga del día llegó a ella sin previo aviso y la derrumbó, cayó bruscamente en el suelo, jadeando, se llevó su mano a uno de sus costados y descubrió que no sólo era fatiga la que la llevó a caer- mierda, me ha…dado…una…puña…lada…maldito…des…cuido- dijo entrecortadamente por el dolor que le causaba esa herida al respirar, sentía sus ojos pesados, cada vez le costaba respirar más pero no se iba a dar por vencida y de la nada fue sacando fuerzas con las que dejó poco a poco de jadear, "_bien, un poco más y podré moverme_" se decía, pero no se había dado cuenta que mientras ella intentaba recobrar sus fuerzas el asaltante al que acababa de golpear se había parado y se acercaba a ella silenciosa y peligrosamente con el odio marcado en sus ojos junto con el deseo de hacerle pagar a la muchacha los golpes que le había dado.

Sin saber del peligro que la amenazaba la chica siguió con su labor de ponerse en pie, pero para su suerte alguien al ver el movimiento amenazador del bandido, se abalanzó sobre él, si, el joven pelinegro que había estado presenciando todo desde la oscuridad, al ver al hombre avanzar donde la rubia, sintió su sangre arder y sus instintos se apoderaron de él, sin pensarlo dos veces como solía hacerlo, soltó su maleta y mochila, corrió y al estar cerca del bandido y la muchacha, quienes no se habían percatado del movimiento de él, posó sus manos en el suelo para darse soporte y girando su cadera estampó una poderosa y rápida patada en la mandíbula del sujeto, que inmediatamente cayó al suelo inconsciente.

La rubia, ajena a lo sucedido, sólo escuchó el fuerte sonido del cuerpo que caía atrás de ella y al alzar la vista, girando un poco su cabeza, pudo ver la silueta de otro sujeto que estaba al lado de ella, pensando que era uno de los asaltantes, efectuó un rápido movimiento de pies, más bien una especie de barrido a los pies de la silueta con el que botó al suelo al hombre a su lado.

-auch!- se quejó el muchacho una vez en el suelo y abriendo lentamente los ojos, se encontró con la hermosa mirada azulverdosa de la joven rubia a la que acababa de "salvar" y que en agradecimiento le había botado al suelo. La rubia se sorprendió al reconocer al hombre frente a ella, y luego la ira se apoderó de su ser, _"no sólo le bastó lo del aeropuerto, ahora de verdad intenta asaltarme, maldito"_, pensó y con esa idea, alzó su puño para estamparlo en la cara del pelinegro frente a ella.

-pero que…- logró decir el muchacho antes de entender la intención de la rubia, y al ver el puño tan cerca de su cara, sólo atinó a esquivarlo, lo que aumentó la ira de la muchacha que ya enviaba otro golpe hacia el pelinegro que consciente de los movimientos de la mujer, logró sujetar por la muñeca al brazo atacante.

-¡suéltame maldito!

-Esos no son modales para tratar a quien te ha salvado de una buena paliza- le dijo calmadamente a la iracunda rubia que al oír esas palabras se confundió

-¿salvarme?, de que hablas- le contestó mucho más confundida que antes "¿_es que él no me iba a asaltar? Ya nada tiene sentido_" pensaba cuando la voz de su "salvador" la sacó abruptamente de su mente

-¡cuidado!- le dijo y lo segundo que vio fue al pelinegro jalarla hacia adelante para estamparla al suelo, se molestó en un principio pero vio como al mismo tiempo que la jalaba hacia adelante, él cruzaba su brazo para quedar con cada brazo a los costados de la rubia quien al sentir ese roce se sintió muy molesta"_lo mato, ahora si que mato a ese atrevido, ¿Cómo osa rodearme con sus sucios brazos?_" pensaba, y como se encontraba boca abajo al suelo no pudo ver el siguiente movimiento del joven, que al posar sus manos a los costados de la rubia, para protegerla y darse soporte, alzó rápidamente su pierna para patear al otro sujeto que se había levantado con un cuchillo en sus manos, lo noqueó igual que al otro agradeciendo el hecho que el brillo del arma en sus ojos, lo hiciera evidenciar el peligro que aún corría aquella rubia escandalosa que ahora estaba en el suelo, el terror se apoderó de su mente y su instinto lo movió a proteger a la muchacha repitiendo el movimiento que había ejecutado para acabar con el primero de los asaltantes, todo habría resultado bien si tan sólo hubiera sido más rápido.

La rubia ya iba a girarse para golpear a ese atrevido hombre cuando lo escuchó quejarse

-mendo…kusai… hug!...- logró decir antes de derrumbarse sobre la mujer que estaba protegiendo.

-hug!- se quejó a tiempo que abría sus ojos y para su sorpresa se encontró rodeado de paredes blancas- ¿Pero que rayos?- se le escapó de su boca, evidenciando su sorpresa, "_¿acaso fue un sueño?_"Pensó, mientras investigaba con la vista el lugar en el que se encontraba- un hospital- entonces un fuerte dolor lo atacó- guuhhg!- se quejó, llevándose su mano por instinto al lugar de donde provenía el dolor- así que no fue un sueño, eso en verdad pasó- susurró para si mismo, entonces el recuerdo de lo ocurrido le vino a la mente y no pudo evitar preguntarse si esa problemática mujer estaría a salvo, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la calida voz de una mujer

-ya has despertado, me alegro, dime, ¿Cómo te sientes?- dirigió su atención a la enfermera frente a él y respondió con desgana

- estoy mejor, aun me duele pero puedo moverme

- ya veo, el medico tratante pronto estará aquí- le informó

- ok

-por cierto ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?

-una mujer estaba siendo asaltada y uno de los asaltantes la iba a herir con un cuchillo, lo patee pero no fui muy rápido, él había logrado acuchillarme en la espalda antes de que lo noqueara- le dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, la enfermera por su parte lo miró unos segundos más y luego se volteó para salir de la habitación

- el medico llegará en cualquier momento, yo debo irme ahora pero cuando él te revise, sabrás cuanto tiempo debes hacer reposo, has tenido suerte, si hubieras recibido esa puñalada un poco más abajo habrías quedado paralítico- le informó, dispuesta a irse lejos de aquel que hablaba del ataque que había recibido como si fuera algo normal "_es raro, mejor me voy pronto_" pensó

- entiendo, si que he tenido suerte- dijo con una media sonrisa cansada en sus labios- por cierto, ¿Cómo llegué al hospital?

- una joven rubia llamó a la ambulancia, los paramédicos dijeron que la habían tratado de asaltar y que la policía se la había llevado a declarar luego de que ellos la examinara

-ya veo, ¿y como estaba ella?

-me contaron de que detuvieron a los asaltantes y que ella tenía una cortada en uno de sus costados, la curaron de eso y también sufría de un ataque de nervios que se detuvo al darle unos calmantes, eso es todo, ahora me voy- dijo, cortando la charla, "_no quiero estar cerca del raro ese, yo que pensé que era el novio de la muchacha aquella que había sido asaltado también y resulta que es un desconocido que pasaba por ahí y se las dio de héroe, lo que no está mal pero que le reste importancia a ese hecho de la forma en la que lo hizo, me molesta, uff, no valora su vida y yo que daría todo por aun tener a mi lado a mi hermano al que mataron por defender a una extraña, no piensan en los demás ni en su dolor, sólo en sus convicciones, huh hermanito_" pensaba mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

* * *

_**Esperamos que les haya gustado ^^**_

_**Review?**_

_**Xau cuidense!**_


	3. Por una Maleta

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Aquí el tercer capitulo xD esperamos que les guste mucho y que nos den su opinión**_

_**Y muchas gracias a los k comentan k son pokitos pero nos animan muchito xD**_

_**

* * *

**_

CAP 3: POR UNA MALETA

En la habitación, Shikamaru se encontraba con la vista fija en la ventana del cuarto pero su mente vagaba por sus recuerdos, "_¿por qué siempre que me encuentro con aquella mujer termino metido en problemas?_" pensaba mientras comenzaba a recordar su anterior encuentro con la escandalosa rubia.

FLASH BACK

Después de un largo viaje en avión de más o menos 15 horas en las cuales la mayoría las pasé en mis sueños, con la laptop o tratando de contactar a Chouji, al fin después de esas tantas horas en que mi trasero me provocaba un gran dolor, al fin, el avión se dignó a aterrizar en la ciudad de New York, descendí lentamente desde él, encontrándome a la salida de éste con la hermosa pero gritona rubia que había hecho escándalo en el avión y que por alguna extraña razón que no logro comprender me parecía interesante, luego de disculparme con ella por haberla chocado, nos quedamos mirando como si la vida dependiera de ello pero un inoportuno empujón que le dieron nos separó, ella se fue rumbo al interior del aeropuerto y yo luego de despetrificarme ante ese primer "oficial" encuentro me dirigí a buscar mis pertenencias que por cierto no eran muchas, sólo una simple maleta negra marca TCN, más mi maletín con la laptop, llegué al lugar donde se supone me entregarían mi maleta, el tipo que se supone debía hacer esta labor no estaba y al ver pasar las maletas por la cinta, me quedé esperando la mía que no era muy difícil de reconocer, cuando la vi, me acerqué a ella y la cogí dispuesto a marcharme para coger un taxi e irme a casa de mi amigo Chouji, mientras avanzaba para salir del aeropuerto escuché una voz muy familiar.

-¡tú! ¡¿Qué intentas hacer con mi maleta?- ante aquella acusación me volví a ver a la problemática mujer que la realizaba

- ¿a que te refieres? Yo no se nada de tu maleta – le dije y luego seguí con mi camino

- ¡maldito ladrón! ¡Devuélveme mi maleta ahora mismo si no quieres que te denuncie!

-ni maldito ni ladrón y no tengo tu maleta- le dije calmadamente volteando la cabeza para verla y al hacerlo me encontré con su cara roja de ira, ella apretaba los puños fuertemente a la vez que hacía lo mismo con sus labios, luego la vi relajarse y sonreír altaneramente ¿pero que le pasa a esta mujer?, está loca, sí, de seguro es eso, pensé, ¿Cómo me pudo llamar la atención una loca mujer como ella? pero al rato comprendí su cambio de actitud.

-¡AUXILIO, SOCORRO! ¡ESTE TIPO ME ESTÁ ROBANDO! HAAA!- gritaba, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, entonces me fastidié aun más, no sólo tuve que aguantar sus gritos en el avión sino que también ahora su molesta voz chillaba en mis oídos y no sólo eso, también me está acusando de algo que no he hecho, maldita mujer ojalá y si quedara sin voz, pero pensándolo mejor creo que se me ocurren muchas otras cosas que podría hacer con su voz y que me encantaría escuchar a la vez de provocar, ¡rayos! Pero ¿en qué estoy pensado en estos momento en que me acusan de ser un vil ladrón?, definitivamente haberla estado observando durante todo el vuelo me ha afectado, pero es que es una diosa, una mujer despampanante pero gritona, suspiré, es mejor borrar estos pensamientos y también es mejor calmarla.

- he vamos, tranquilízate, ¿Qué no sabes que lo que haces se llama contaminación acústica? sin contar que me estás difamando- le dije en tono fastidiado pero sereno, a lo que ella se encolerizó más y más cualquiera diría que es un volcán a punto de hacer erupción, verla así me hizo pensar de que tal vez no había sido la mejor forma de pedirle que se calmara, pero que va, yo nunca me he caracterizado por la sutileza.

-¡por favor ayúdenme, este maleducado ladrón no sólo me roba también me ofende y tacha de mentirosa!- dijo en tono más bajo pero lo suficientemente alto para que los demás la escucharan y su plan si dio resultado, cosa que lamento, vi a los guardias del aeropuerto acercándose a nosotros y no hay que ser un genio para saber que me he metido en un buen lío gracias a la guapa gritona esa.

-señor ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

- la señorita está confundida y cree que le estoy robando su maleta pero ésta es la mía- le dije mostrándole el articulo en cuestión

- … voy a tener que pedirles que me acompañen

-pero…-traté de replicar, sin embargo, la severa mirada del mastodonte frente a mí me hizo desistir

-aquí molestamos a los demás clientes del aeropuerto por lo que es mejor resolver este asunto en privado, tan sólo serán unos minutos, eso si es que no es culpable- dijo esto último mirándome lo que hizo que mi fastidio aumentara, vi de reojo a la rubia problemática y me sentí iracundo, en sus ojos había burla y sus labios marcaban una sonrisa de satisfacción, definitivamente se sentía realizada luego de ganar esta pequeña batalla frente a mí, pero la guerra no, el que nada hace nada teme y yo no he robado su maleta.

Seguimos al guardia hasta una pequeña habitación que poseía sólo una mesa y una silla, interrogatorios he, pensé amargamente, no quiero imaginar lo que ahí harán y espero no averiguarlo nunca.

-deposite la maleta sobre la mesa- me indicó sacándome de mis pensamientos, acaté su orden y enseguida él le habló a la problemática esa

- ¿por qué asegura que es su maleta señorita?

- mi maleta tiene el símbolo de mi familia, es una costumbre para nosotros marcar nuestras cosas con aquel símbolo- dijo apuntando a la esquina derecha superior de la valija y luego agregó- es similar a un reloj de arena, apunta a nuestras raíces, su significado es Suna

- es efectivo que aquel símbolo está aquí, lo que confirma que este articulo es suyo- y ante aquella aclaración me recorrió un fuerte escalofrío que por suerte logré evitar que fuera evidente, el hecho que ese extraño símbolo esté ahí significaba que me había equivocado de maleta lo que nos lleva a que ella tenía razón y al tercer hecho que es que me he metido en un buen lío del que no podré salir fácilmente ¡mendokusai!

-y no sólo confirma eso, también confirma que este sujeto me quería robar- dijo maliciosamente apuntándome lo que me hizo reaccionar para defenderme pues hasta ahora sólo mi cara de asombro había hablado por mí y no la han tomado en cuenta, así que me apresuré a decir

- te equivocas en lo segundo, yo no quiero ni quise robarte, fue sólo una confusión, tu maleta es idéntica a la mía salvo por ese imperceptible detalle del símbolo, por mi error me disculpo pero pienso que debiste haberme explicado la situación antes de ponerte a gritar como alma que se la lleva el diablo de que yo era un ladrón, ahora todo se ha confundido más- pero al ver la cara de la rubia quise haberme mordido la lengua para no hablar, odio e irritación eso era lo que me mostraba y yo sólo deseaba y le pedía a kami-sama que me protegiera de la furia de la mujer y que me librara de esta problemática situación.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme esto?- vociferó- te pregunté que era lo que hacías con mi maleta y tu insististe en ese cuento de que era tuya, maldito, has sido tú el único culpable de esta situación.

Bien, con ella no se puede hablar, así es que me dirigí al guardia con la única idea que creí me podría salvar de ser acusado de ladrón, bueno más bien de ser detenido por ese cargo porque la bruja esa ya me había acusado de serlo.

-a lo que me refiero- dije al guardia- es que un error lo puede cometer cualquiera, además que nadie estaba haciéndose cargo de entregar las maletas a los pasajeros, bueno, sin contar con eso, mi maleta debe seguir por la cinta así es que si la traen acá se darán cuenta de que son iguales y que por lo mismo se prestaba para confusión, también comprobaran que al ser casi idénticas salvo por el símbolo, el robo queda fuera del asunto, les reitero, sólo fue una confusión

-bien haremos lo que nos dice, pero tendrán que quedarse acá puesto que mi compañero ya ha informado de lo sucedido a la policía y ellos vienen en camino, si ellos consideran que no fue más que una confusión, podrán irse si no es así, la señorita deberá acompañar a la policía para dejar constancia del intento de robo y el joven será detenido… ¿me han entendido?

-hai- dijimos al unísono, por lo que nos miramos sorprendido, el guardia se retiró dejándonos solos y mi mente recién ahí pudo fijarse de que el acento de ella era extraño y que al dar la misma respuesta para un "si", no había duda de que al igual que yo ella era japonesa aunque sus facciones no demostraran aquello, ¿hija de algún extranjero con un japonés? Era una posibilidad y al parecer ella también se había dado cuenta de aquello puesto que me daba rápidas miradas muy mal disimuladas, y me acordé nuevamente que ella venía en el mismo avión que yo, pero nunca imaginé que fuera al igual que yo Japonesa, nunca me pregunté que era lo que hacía en el avión o más bien creí que había viajado a Japón por negocios o algo así ya que parece más una estadounidense que una japonesa, dejando de lado mis divagaciones me centré en ella.

-¿que?- me atreví al fin a romper el incómodo silencio que nos rodeaba

-¿Qué de que?- fue la agria contestación de ella

- pues que me miras mucho y quiero saber que si tengo algo en la cara o es algo más- dije cansina y serenamente y creo que eso la relajó un poco, al menos la vi destensar sus músculos faciales, relajando su expresión, y verla así me hizo rememorar que aquella gritona mujer es muy bella, con facciones delicadas que mantiene endurecidas como forma de protección, no pude evitar verla de arriba para abajo y viceversa, redescubriendo que la ruda mujer que me tachara de ladrón momentos atrás era toda una diosa y en ese momento llegaron a mí los recuerdos del viaje en avión en donde la vi por primera vez, también recordé que no podía dejar de observarla en aquel viaje y que creí que se había formado una conexión entre nosotros, pero sólo eran cosas que creí y que no eran verdad, me inundó la desazón pero en ese justo momento ella abrió los ojos y me miró con sus ojos suavizados lo que alejó mi pesadumbre pero a la vez hizo que mi tranquilidad se esfumara como humo llevado por el viento, hermosa, me dije a mi mismo y luego me obligué a separar mi vista de ella, tan sólo esperaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta de mi repentino nerviosismo y torpeza, sentía mi garganta seca y un terrible deseo de salir arrancando del lugar por mero instinto de supervivencia que surgió en mí, aquella mujer es peligrosa, no sólo por su rudeza, sino también por la fragilidad que podía mostrar cuando se relajaba, fragilidad que mi insta a protegerla, a abrazarla y atraerla hacia mí, fragilidad que ahora mismo me muestra, aquella que acabo de descubrir y que me ha noqueado hasta el fondo de mi alma, sentí mi cuerpo tiritar de pies a cabeza en un esfuerzo por no perder lo último de cordura que aún me quedaba y para mi alivio ella me habló cortantemente, no entendí lo que me dijo, pero su tono de voz me hizo volver en si, borrando los anteriores pensamientos que había tenido respecto a ella, definitivamente esa mujer despedía veneno por su boca.

-vamos responde, ¿o el ser un ladrón arrepentido te dejó sin voz?- si, definitivamente la boca de esa mujer escupe veneno y del más malo

-mendokusai mujer, dale con que soy un ladrón, ya te expliqué lo que pasó- le dije cerrando molesto los ojos

-ya, me ha quedado claro eso, es tan sólo que no estabas en este planeta y te hice reaccionar, pero eres insoportable- me dijo aumentando la molestia de su voz

- pues lamento serlo, pero tú no te quedas atrás- la ataqué sin pensarlo y ahora me arrepiento, he abierto los ojos y la veo endurecer su rostro

- tsk! y yo que pensaba ser amable contigo pero no mereces ese trato de mí, incluso pensé en disculparme pero ¡ya no lo haré!- "_no puedo creer que me llamaras la atención_"

- como sea, me basta con que los policías me encuentren inocente para así irme lejos de ti

-¡maldito!- iba a contestarle cuando sentí la puerta atrás de mí abriéndose

- muchacho, hemos encontrado tu maleta, y con ella confirmamos tus palabras, es idéntica a la de la joven, salvo que la tuya tiene otro símbolo

-¿otro símbolo?- repetí extrañado, que yo recuerde no había ningún símbolo en mi maleta

- si, mira- y me acercó la maleta indicándome donde estaba el supuesto símbolo

-ha, el símbolo de mi clan- se me escapó, ¿acaso mi madre?..., si definitivamente debió haber sido mi madre quien grabara el símbolo del clan Nara en mi maleta, evitando un desvío he, jajaja de nada me ha servido, y ante este pensamiento una sonrisa de lado se me escapó- al parecer algún pariente mío lo ha grabado para evitar que se extraviara, pero como no lo he visto, no ha servido de nada, aquí está la prueba que es el símbolo de mi clan- dije extendiéndole unos papeles que saqué del maletín de la laptop en donde se veía aquel símbolo al lado de las palabras NARA

- bueno así se comprueba que esta maleta le pertenece a ud y que la otra a la joven, si les parece pueden irse, nosotros explicaremos la situación a la policía- aquellas palabras me habían alegrado bastante, ¡al fin una buena noticia después de tanto tiempo de caos!, pero la voz de mi "amada" rubia me mandaron a un abismo de oscuridad.

-no, preferiría esperar a la policía, si ya la han llamado, sería bastante molesto para ellos que nosotros no estuviéramos, es mejor dejar claro el asunto con ellos

- pero ¿estas loca? O ¿qué?, si los esperamos se nos pasará toda la tarde aquí y al menos yo, tengo cosas que hacer, hay personas que ocupan su tiempo en otras cosas que no sean molestar a la gente, ¿sabes?

-¡maldito irrespetuoso!, ¿Qué estas insinuando?, además, en primer lugar por tú error es que estamos aquí, en segundo lugar si tengo varias cosas que hacer que no sean verte la cara de tonto que te gastas

- hmp!, mendokusai ¿Qué no puedes mantener tu boca cerrada?- y lo segundo que supe fue que mi cara dio un giro de casi 90° desde donde estaba, sentí el calor en mi mejilla derecha y me llevé instintivamente la mano a aquel lugar que momentos antes había recibido el impacto de la mano de la rubia mujer

- ¡estúpido, maleducado! ¡Cierra tú la maldita boca!- me giré con ira recorriendo mis venas depositándose en mis ojos, dispuesto a contestar sus palabras, pero la voz del guardia me retuvo

- cálmense los dos, o tendré que pedir a los policías que los arresten por disturbios, se quedarán acá hasta que ellos lleguen y lo harán en silencio si no quieren perder más que una tarde- ¡bingo!, sus palabras- amenazas nos hizo recapacitar a ambos y obedecimos como dos niños chiquitos a los que acababan de regañar sus padres- ¿entendido?

-hai- dijimos nuevamente al unísono pero esta vez más desganados que antes

Cumplimos nuestra sentencia de esperar en silencio por una hora y media a la policía que cuando se dignó a aparecer, se demoró unos quince minutos en decirnos que sólo fue una confusión y que nos retiráramos tranquilos.

Después me fui fuera del aeropuerto, esperando taxi pero no encontré nada, ya era de noche así es que me decidí a caminar

FIN FLASH BACK

- mendokusai, ahora que recuerdo vi a esa mujer irse del aeropuerto y la seguí inconscientemente, tal vez si me hubiera quedado allí nada me hubiera pasado, pero no, mis pies me guiaron a ella, aunque supongo que fue lo mejor así pude evitar que algo le pasara a esa gritona, problemática, ruda, fuerte, descarada, respetable, frágil y hermosa mujer, ¡mendokusai! No puedo hablar así de ella si me ha metido en puros problemas, pero supongo que todo eso fue por algo, ¿casualidad? Tal vez o quizás no, haaa mejor dejo de cuestionarme este día y me dedico a tratar de avisarle a Chouji el lugar en que estoy, mmm, pensando en eso, ¿Dónde están mis cosas? Mendokusai, este día ha sido muy problemático, pero bello igual, tantas veces topándome a ella, ja basta nada de eso, sácala de tu mente – así se encontraba el pelinegro cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Esperamos que les haya gustado ^^**_

_**review? Criticas, sugerencias, ideas, teorias, se acepta de todo xD**_

_**ia Xau cuidense!**_


	4. Explicaciones

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Aquí el cuarto capitulo xD esperamos que les guste mucho y que nos den su opinión y lamentamos no haber podido subir el lunes como habiamos dicho k hariamos pero fue por causas mayores ^^ espero que nos comprendan xD**_

_**Y muchas gracias a quienes nos comentan k nos alegran al saber su opinion respecto al fic xD **_

_**

* * *

**_

CAPITULO 4: EXPLICACIONES

-adelante

-¿Cómo te sientes muchacho?- le preguntó un hombre de unos 50 años a un mal herido Shikamaru

-pues…aún me duele la puñalada pero no es tanto, por lo que estoy bien

-ya veo, aún así debo examinarte, siéntate por favor- le ordeñó el doctor- ha por cierto soy el Dr. Monroe, mucho gusto- leyó el formulario que la enfermera le había entregado momentos antes- Shikamaru, no te asustes se tu nombre porque cuando te ingresaron revisaron tus cosas para buscar a quien contactar, encontraron tus documentos pero no pudimos contactar a ningún familiar, por cierto, tus cosas están en custodia, cuando te de el alta te las devolverán- dijo al ver la cara de confusión que el pelinegro ponía

-entiendo- fue la simple respuesta del joven

- ahora dejar revisarte- al terminar esta frase, el medico se acercó a Shikamaru, lo ayudó a sentarse y comenzó a desvendarlo, luego lo ayudó a ponerse boca abajo en la cama para revisar con mayor facilidad y comodidad la herida del ojiazabache

-doctor

-dime

-¿Qué hora es?

-pues- hace una pausa para enderezarse y ve su reloj- ya son las ocho de la mañana

-que…-musitó sorprendido el muchacho, no se había percatado de que hubiera pasado toda la noche en el hospital y el hecho que la ventana estuviera cubierta por las cortinas no ayudaba a evidenciar el paso del tiempo- he estado toda la noche aquí- dijo más en tono de afirmación que pregunta y más para si mismo que para el medico

- así es, hemos tenido que llevarte a pabellón, fue una operación difícil, llegaste con una hemorragia bastante grande, perdiste mucha sangre y el banco de sangre a la hora que has llegado ya estaba cerrado pero has tenido suerte de que tu tipo de sangre sea AB, hemos usado las reservas de emergencia que teníamos, es una suerte también que entre tus documentos viniera mencionado tu grupo sanguíneo, nos has ahorrado mucho tiempo, pero debo decirte que no tomes a la ligera este accidente, la puñalada no fue superficial, muy al contrario, fue bastante profunda pero la musculatura de tu espalda baja impidió que el puñal entrara más a tu cuerpo, por lo que ningún órgano interno fue dañado, aún así si hubieras recibido la misma cortada unos centímetros más abajo no la hubieras contado, simplemente estarías paralítico, debes agradecer que no fue así

- creo que si- dijo finalmente Shikamaru después de estar un tiempo en silencio analizando la información que el medico le acababa de dar

-bien, he terminado, tu herida se ve bien, el alta te lo daré en la tarde, una enfermera vendrá luego para hacerte las curaciones, procura volver en quince días para chequear como sigue tu herida, no hagas movimientos brusco y no te las des de héroe por ese tiempo si no quieres que los puntos se abran, ¿entendido?

-he… si- dijo un poco confundido por toda la información recibida

-bien, vendré en la tarde para ver como sigues y si estas bien podrás irte – le dijo el doctor antes de desaparecer por la puerta, dejando a un pensativo Shikamaru en la habitación

"_así es que un poco más y quedo paralítico por proteger a esa problemática mujer que ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de quedarse a ver como estaba, jez, eso es pedir demasiado, esa mujer sólo trae problemas a mi vida, espero no topármela nunca más_" pensaba en pelinegro pero al tiempo se corrigió afligido "_eso no es verdad, no se por qué pero deseo verla y deseaba que me dijeran que ella se había quedado toda la noche aquí a esperas de noticias de mí, pero la realidad es otra, ella llamó una ambulancia y a la policía, luego se fue a declarar para nunca más acordarse de quien la había ayudado frente a esos ladrones, jez, mejor la olvido aunque mi mente no me deja, su rostro aparece en mi mente constantemente, mendokusai ¿Qué me está pasando?_" y con esos pensamientos se fue quedando dormido.

Y como el doctor le indicara en la mañana, Shikamaru fue despertado por una enfermera que venía a hacerle las curaciones, una hora más tarde de esa visita, apareció ante él, el doctor Monroe que le revisó por última vez en el día para luego darle el alta, sin antes de repetirle las indicaciones que en la mañana le había dado.

Tras eso, Shikamaru recogió sus cosas del hospital y tomó un taxi que lo llevara a casa de su amigo de la infancia, Chouji.

Llegó a casa de su amigo a eso de las siete de la tarde y en cuanto tocó, él abrió la puerta, lo dejó pasar para luego bombardearlo con un sinfín de preguntas, y Shikamaru terminó por contarle la historia de sus ultimas 24 horas, desde su llegada a New York y el accidente con la rubia, razón por la cual había parado en el hospital, y aunque para él hubiera sido problemático, su amigo no dejaba de reír y burlarse de él mientras ambos disfrutaban de una cervezas frías sentados en la cómoda sala de Chouji.

-sabes Shikamaru, tengo 10 llamadas en la contestadora y todas son de tu mamá, de seguro ha de pensar que en cuanto llegaste nos fuimos de fiesta por ahí y que por eso ni siquiera le has avisado que ya llegaste, ¿le dirás de tu accidente?-

-estas loco Chouji, sabes como es mi mamá, es capaz de venir para acá a cuidarme y sermonearme y miles de otras cosas problemáticas, mejor dejémosle así, después me comunico con ella-

-bueno, esta bien, ahora me dirás que sucedió con Ino- en cuanto Chouji mencionó el nombre de ella la mirada de Shikamaru se perdió en la ventana y Chouji supo que había echo mal en contestar- disculpa si no quieres decirme-

-no, esta bien hermano, recuerdas que te había dicho que ya nos íbamos a casar en finales de este año, pues llegaron a mi unas fotos en las que ella se estaba besando con otro, no se quien las envió ni me importa, a final de cuentas Ino me confesó que llevaba tres meses viéndose con ese otro sujeto, decidí cancelar el compromiso aunque ella me estuviera pidiendo otra oportunidad, no aguanté más y por eso decidí venir a New York, para olvidarme de ella y de paso ayudar a mi padre con algunos negocios que tiene por acá-

-valla, pues bienvenido a New York, te aseguro que te acostumbraras a vivir aquí, de seguro algo bueno te espera-

-¿algo bueno?-

-tal vez vuelvas a ver esa rubia de la que me hablaste-bromeo Chouji

-olvida eso, es lo ultimo que quiero, esa mujer sólo trae problemas-dijo Shikamaru con el entrecejo fruncido y Chouji sonrió.

-como sea, deberías descansar y hablarle a tu mamá, ayer no estuve en la casa y llegué de madrugada por unos negocios pero estoy seguro que el teléfono no dejó de sonar-

-si yo también, en fin iré a descansar-

Chouji llevó a Shikamaru a la habitación en la que él se quedaría, espaciosa con una cama matrimonial y un baño dentro en la habitación además de un balcón que daba a una avenida bastante concurrida ya que el apartamento de Chouji estaba en uno de los lugares más lujosos de la ciudad y cercanos al centro donde había más actividad que en el resto de la ciudad, Chouji vivía lujosamente gracias a los negocios de su padre pero trabajaba por todo aquello que tenía y Shikamaru igual.

Después de que Chouji saliera Shikamaru se dio una ducha refrescante, acomodó su ropa en el closet, llamó a su madre y escuchó enfadado más de media hora de regaños y reclamos por no haberle llamado antes, puso como excusa una fiesta en vez decirle lo del accidente y casi una hora después de estar hablando con su madre y su padre, por fin se metió en la cama para descansar un rato, como a eso de las 9:30 Chouji le llamó para cenar y después ver unas películas hasta tarde, después ambos se fueron a la cama para descansar que falta les hacia en especial a Shikamaru ya que el día siguiente tendría que preparar el desayuno e ir a las oficinas de las empresas Nara para ponerse al corriente de sus ocupaciones pues mientras estuviera en New York tendría que trabajar en las oficinas de su padre.

* * *

**_nos disculpamos si hay faltas de ortografia que a pesar de revisarlo se nos pasan una k otras cosas ^^U _**

_**Esperamos que les haya gustado ^^**_

_**review? Criticas, sugerencias, ideas, teorias, se acepta de todo xD**_

_**ia Xau cuidense!**_


	5. Temari

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Aquí el quinto capitulo xD esperamos que les guste mucho y que nos den su opinión **_

_**Agradecemos los review ^^**_

_**

* * *

**_

CAP 5: TEMARI

Después de mi accidentada llegada a New York hace tres días no me queda más que tratar de descansar y relajarme, es lo que más quiero, olvidarme de las preocupaciones que son bastantes, mi vida no ha sido fácil.

Primero la muerte de mi madre, que de por si fue ya algo difícil por lo menos para mis hermanos y mi, a diferencia de mi padre que en menos de dos meses ya estaba saliendo con otra mujer y al medio año se casó con la que ahora es mi madrastra, lo peor es que ella era la mejor amiga de mi madre, más bien era y es una maldita zorra.

Si bien eso fue horrible para mi, lo que más ha marcado mi vida después de la muerte de mi madre fueron las estúpidas decisiones que tomé, la más importante, dejar a mi padre irme a vivir con un hombre de el cual yo estaba enamorada.

Su nombre era Azuro era un joven empresario apenas dos años mayor que yo al que conocí en una reunión de trabajo en la que fui a representar a mi padre, tuvimos mucha química en la oficina, lo referente a trabajo y de ahí en adelante empecé a ilusionarme con él, planee toda una vida con él como base principal, con una familia, una casa y todo el resto de mi vida de su brazo, mi padre se opuso, decía que Azuro no era el indicado y enojada con mi padre Azuro logró convencerme de irme a vivir con él, fui bastante feliz junto a él por 2 meses hasta que empecé a descubrir su lado negativo y a darme cuenta de la mala decisión que había tomado al dejar a mi padre y hermanos.

Mi relación con Azuro era buena en cuanto a vivir en una misma casa, así fueron las primeras semanas, él era atento, regresaba a casa temprano, cenábamos lo que yo preparaba o salíamos fuera a pasear y comer en algún restaurante, después de regresar a casa hacíamos el amor y yo me sentía feliz y dichosa en sus brazos, pero mi felicidad no duró mucho, pasadas dos semanas él cambió radicalmente, cuando se iba me dejaba encerrada con llave y las primeras veces pensé que había sido sólo un descuido pues antes él vivía solo y era su costumbre cerrar la puerta al irse por la mañana, yo no salía mucho a la calle y me quedaba todo el día en casa y cuando él regresaba hacía bromas al respecto y olvidábamos el asunto, pero pasados los días y conforme esa situación se repetía comencé a inquietarme.

Un fin de semana en el que él realizó un viaje de dos días, yo decidí verme con mis hermanos y pasé la noche en el apartamento de Kankuro junto a él y Gaara viendo películas y comiendo palomitas, como cuando éramos niños, regresé a casa el Domingo por la noche y Azuro ya estaba ahí, muy molesto, tuvimos una discusión y desde ahí empezó mi infierno, me encerró en la habitación bajo llave no me dejaba salir de la casa ni hablar por teléfono con mis hermanos, después me di cuenta de que él era demasiado celoso y se comportaba como un psicópata así que decidí terminar con él.

No lo tomó muy bien, tuvimos una pelea bastante fuerte y logró darme unos golpes el muy maldito, por suerte logré huir y fui con mis hermanos sin saber que llevaba una criaturita en mi vientre, a las dos semanas de haberme ido de aquel lugar comencé a tener continuos mareos y nauseas, tuve un presentimiento y me hice la prueba de embarazo y dio positivo, para confirmarlo fui al ginecólogo quien me anunció que para ese entonces ya tenía cerca de dos meses y a pesar de las circunstancias fui muy feliz al enterarme pues un hijo siempre es una bendición, eso me había enseñado mi madre.

De alguna manera Azuro se enteró y me buscó, exigiendo que volviera a su lado y al negarme él reaccionó negativamente, me golpeó y fui a dar al hospital al mismo tiempo que mi pequeño moría por un aborto ocasionado por los golpes que Azuro me dio, después de eso mis hermanos no le permitieron verme, me libré de estar cerca de él aunque constantemente recibía llamadas y mensajes de su parte amenazándome, no resistí la presión y el tormento del recuerdo de mi pequeño hijo por lo que decidí venir a New York, lugar donde mi madre y padre se conocieron y se enamoraron. Antes de venir, supe que mis hermanos denunciaron a Azuro gracias a los exámenes que se me tomaron en el hospital donde decía que el aborto fue consecuencia de las agresiones de él, me pidieron que declarara en su contra pero yo ya me iba y lo ultimo que quería y quiero es verle la cara a ese sujeto, es una etapa muy dolorosa de mi vida la cual estoy tratando de superar, no he sabido que pasó con él y lo prefiero así, prefiero conocer New York para acercarme más a la historia de mis padres.

-"quizá aquí encuentre el amor"- pensó la rubia mientras se tiraba en la cama del apartamento que su hermano le había comprado cuando ella se decidió a venir a New York -"que estupidez, según mi mamá me contó mi padre y ella se conocieron por accidente en, más bien en un accidente, mi padre estampó su auto contra el de ella y ambos fueron a dar al hospital, mi padre la buscó para pedirle perdón y una cita a lo que ella terminó aceptando, se conocieron, se enamoraron, regresaron a Japón y se casaron"

-¿y que podría pasarme a mi, enamorarme del sujeto que me defendió en el callejón y que ahora debe estar en el hospital?, que estupidez, además ni siquiera se su nombre... aunque es muy guapo…¿como se llamaba? Mmm…no importa, ya, olvídalo y trata de descansar, no creo que haya posibilidades de encontrarme a aquel chico de nuevo.

Tras decir eso, la rubia se sumergió en un profundo y revelador sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó muy agitada, había soñado con aquel misterioso hombre que la había salvado, recordó que sólo había llamado a la ambulancia pero no había averiguado como estaba él

- soy una malagradecida- dijo sentada en la cama, tomándose la cabeza con sus manos, luego se volvió a acostar en la cómoda cama y se introdujo en el mundo de su interior, tratando de rememorar todo lo que pasó aquel día.

0o0o0o

Mis hermanos me fueron a dejar al aeropuerto, sobre-protectores les dije, a lo que ellos contestaron que debían cuidar de mi para que ningún sujeto volviera a hacerme daño, sus palabras me afectaban más de lo que ellos pensaban, se que no lo decían de crueles sino que por mi bien y porque se preocupaban por mi, aun así sus palabras me recordaban mis errores, disimulé mi dolor frente a ellos y me fui al avión.

La mayor parte del viaje fue aburrido, me la pasé trabajando en la laptop para ayudar a mis hermanos con los negocios familiares a espaldas de mi padre quien no me hablaba desde que me fui de su casa, tanto así que ni se enteró de mi embarazo y mi posterior perdida, mejor así no quiero imaginar lo que hubiera hecho si se llega a enterar.

El lugar estaba muy caluroso y yo con medias, decidí sacármelas por lo que me dirigí al baño, luego de sacarme las molestosas prendas me retoqué el leve maquillaje que llevaba en el rostro para luego volver a mi asiento, pero en el trayecto me choqué con un viejo verde quien me toqueteó y obvio exploté ¿Qué se creía que era yo que iba a permitir algo así?, se metió con la mujer equivocada y recibió su merecido, pero aquel era el comienzo de un día lleno de problemas.

Fue en ese viaje en avión cuando lo vi por primera vez, apagué mi laptop cansada de trabajar y me encontré con unos profundos ojos negros que me miraban, a través de la pantalla nuestros ojos se encontraron y aquella mirada causó en mi la reacción de una adolescente frente a quien le gusta, me ruboricé instantáneamente, avergonzada por sentirme observada por aquel guapo hombre, traté de disimular y lo logré a medias, durante el resto del viaje traté de olvidar aquel incidente y lo hubiera conseguido si no me hubiera topado con aquel sujeto en la entrada del avión, nuestros ojos se volvieron a cruzar y me volví a sentir como una adolescente llena de hormonas, bien no es como si estuviera muy lejos de esa edad pero aquella etapa ya la había superado, pero aquel hombre me dejaba sin defensas, pero ese mágico momento en el que el tiempo se detuvo para dejarnos mirándonos eternamente se hizo humo cuando una señora me pasó a llevar, por una parte lo agradecí , no puedo andar por la vida quedándome enganchada del primer chico lindo que veo que puede ser otro psicópata como Azuro.

Camino a retirar mi maleta me perdí y cuando llegué al lugar donde debía retirarla me encontré con que el chico lindo del avión se estaba llevando mi maleta, la sangre me hirvió por descubrirlo ladrón y por haber pensado que me pude haber enganchado de él, por lo que le grité sin pensar para que me devolviera mi maleta y después de un tira y afloja de ambos respecto a la maleta llegó un guardia del aeropuerto que nos llevó a solucionar el problema en privado, al parecer todo había sido una confusión de maletas y el guardia nos dejó para buscar la de él, antes de eso respondimos "hai" al guardia y me sorprendí al caer en la cuenta que él al igual que yo era japonés, sabía que venía en mi avión pero no había pensado que era Japonés, sentí una enorme curiosidad por saber más de él por lo que comencé a mirarlo de vez en cuando pero para mi pesar él se dio cuenta, creí que me iba a molestar o algo por el estilo pero me habló de forma serena hasta cansina, pero lo que más me descolocó fue su profundo tono de voz que me relajó desmedidamente, tan calmo y tan maravilloso era su tono de voz que me sentí como una niña siendo acurrucada por su padre, con la diferencia que él no era mi padre y yo no era una niña, al volver en mí lo descubrí mirándome de forma tierna, vi tanto cariño y dulzura en sus ojos que me asusté por lo que llamé su atención preguntándole que hacia en New York pero él no contestó, me enojé y comencé a molestarlo, lo que hizo que me hablara de una muy pesada forma, ahí me pareció que era alguien insoportable, para mi suerte llegó el guardia.

Estuvimos una hora y media más en el aeropuerto, luego me fui pero me perdí y llegué a un mal barrio de New York, decidí pasar rápidamente por ahí pero unos tipos me interceptaron e intentaron robarme, como no llevaba nada de valor intentaron propasarse conmigo pero para mi suerte los inmovilicé con movimientos de kun fu cuyas clases tomé después de perder a mi hijo para que nadie me volviera a dañar y me dieron resultado pero uno de ellos me logró herir levemente, caí al suelo y me mantuve en él, lo único que supe después era que un hombre estaba junto a mí, lo boté al suelo y me encontré con que era el tipo del aeropuerto, nos perdimos en los ojos del otro por unos segundos o al menos eso me pasó a mí, luego la ira se apoderó de mi ya que si él estaba ahí era porque ahora si me quería robar, lo traté de golpear pero él detuvo mis puños para luego tirarme al suelo, cuando reaccioné me enfurecí más, dispuesta a machacarlo a golpes pero luego lo escuché quejarse para después sentir un enorme peso en mi espalda, me voltee como pude y lo vi inconsciente y con una navaja clavada en la espalda, me retiré de debajo de él con el mayor cuidado del que fui capaz, al pararme vi a mis dos asaltantes noqueados en el suelo más cerca de mi que antes y caí en la cuenta que él no me quiso asaltar sino que me había defendido de esos tipos, me apresuré a llamar a la ambulancia y la policía, cuando llegaron me curaron la herida que tenía y se levaron a mi salvador, yo me fui con la policía para declarar en contra de esos dos tipos que me quisieron asaltar.

-hasta el día de hoy no he sabido que ha sido de él, tal ves debería ir al hospital para averiguar que pasó con aquel chico lindo- tras entender sus palabras y preocupación por aquel desconocido, Temari, se sintió extraña "_¿por qué pienso tanto en él si sólo me ha traído problemas?_"

Aun así decidió ir al hospital para agradecerle el que la ayudara con los asaltantes, pero cuando preguntó por un joven apuñalado en la espalda en un asalto hace cuatro días, le dijeron que él ya no se encontraba ahí, que había recibido el alta al día siguiente que lo internaran y que se había ido rápidamente del lugar.

Temari asumió que si le habían dado el alta tan rápido él debería estar bien así es que olvidó el tema.

-mejor voy al supermercado, ya he vaciado mi alacena y debo reponerla si no quiero morir por inanición-y así se dirigió en su auto al supermercado.

* * *

_**Esperamos que les haya gustado ^^**_

_**review? Criticas, sugerencias, ideas, teorias, se acepta de todo xD**_

_**ia Xau cuidense!**_


	6. Supermercado

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Primero les quiero agradecer sus reviews siempre nos animan ^^ muchas gracias en verdad!**_

_**Aquí el sexto capitulo xD y me disculpo por no haber subido la semana pasada que tuvimos problemas con el foro dz x lo k nos habiamos descontinuado con los capitulos… aki habian 5 y haya 4 pero ya solucionado ese tema les traemos el nuevo capitulo y esperamos k esto no vuelva a pasar **_

_**Enserio no kedará descontinuada esta historia ya sea llueva, truene y relampagee se las traeré xD **_

_**Aquí el cap**_

_**

* * *

**_CAP 6: SUPERMERCADO

Temprano en la mañana del cuarto día desde su llegada a New York y su accidente, Shikamaru estaba en pie, algo bastante poco usual en él ya que su naturaleza era la de un ser bastante perezoso, tanto que su amigo de toda la vida tenía que arrojarle agua para lograr despertarlo, el primer día lo había dejado dormir ya que su amigo había sufrido un accidente que por poco y lo deja en silla de ruedas, el segundo día no fue así ya que debía ir a trabajar muy temprano y Shikamaru debía ir a las empresas Nara a resolver unos negocios de su padre bastante problemáticos a su parecer, se juntaron a cenar después de esa tarde de trabajo en donde Shikamaru hizo unos muy buenos negocios con otra empresa de la ciudad, lo que no era sorpresa para Chouji ya que conocía bastante bien la capacidad analítica y persuasiva de su vago amigo "-si tan sólo tuvieras más motivación podrías llegar muy lejos" le había dicho durante la cena a lo que Shikamaru contestó con un silencio, su mente ya había abandonado la tierra y se encontraba buceando en un mar de ojos azulverdosos, aquellos ojos que le pertenecían a la problemática rubia que era la causante de su accidente y del horrible dolor que eso acarreaba a su cuerpo, aun así no podía dejar de pensar en ellos, en como se los topó la primera vez a través de la pantalla de la laptop de ella en el avión y como se volvieron a encontrar cuando ella lo había botado al suelo la noche del asalto, en esos días pensaba constantemente en ella pero no entendía la razón de aquellos pensamientos, recordaba haberle dicho a Chouji que no quería saber nunca más de la rubia problemática esa pero ahora no estaba seguro y no hallaba motivos para la necesidad que tenía por verla nuevamente. Así habían sido esos dos días en la casa de su mejor amigo, cuando no estaba en la empresa de su padre, estaba pensando en la problemática rubia de coletas, incluso cuando observaba las nubes pensaba en ella, nada de eso había sido advertido por su fiel compañero, él sólo notaba que Shikamaru estaba más distraído de lo normal pero creía que era por el cambio de horario y por su accidente. Entonces ¿Cuál era la razón para que el vago de Shikamaru estuviera despierto tan temprano ese día?, incluso antes que su amigo, la razón es tan simple como una anterior charla con su amigo en donde éste le comentó que necesitaba hacer las compras del mes y que en New York era imposible encontrar buenos y frescos alimentos pasado las doce del día puesto que la población en la ciudad había crecido desmedidamente los últimos años pero no así la cantidad de comercio, lo que hizo pensar al pelinegro en que su amigo se enojaría bastante si por su pereza perdía su cita con las compras del mes, pues lo conocía bastante para saber que sólo dos cosas molestaban de sobremanera al Akimichi las cuales eran que se refirieran a su peso y que se metieran con su comida.

-Shikamaru ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?- le dijo un somnoliento Chouji, devolviéndolo al mundo real ya que nuevamente se había sumergido en sus pensamientos, específicamente en los recuerdos del día en que llegó a New York

- pensé que habías dicho que tenías que ir temprano al supermercado, es por eso que me he levantado a esta hora, no quiero interponerme entre tus reservas de alimentos y tú

-jajaja, que considerado amigo, ya me cambio y nos vamos

-bien

Chouji en menos de diez minutos estaba listo, el haber visto a su amigo preocuparse por "su dieta" lo había animado. Luego de desayunar se fueron al supermercado y justo como había predicho Chouji, no se encontraba mucha gente en el lugar, para apresurar el paso se dividieron para ir en busca de las cosas.

Chouji rápidamente se fue al pasillo donde estaban las cosas para hacer una muy buena barbacoa, en cambio Shikamaru no tenía prisa, fue con su habitual ritmo de caminar hacia las verduras, ahí eligió las que mejor le pareció, no era un conocedor de esas cosas así es que se limitó a escoger las de mejor color, en eso estaba cuando su mente le jugó una muy mala pasada, al alzar la vista de las manzanas para seguir rumbo a los plátanos divisó a una rubia mujer con cuatro extrañas coletas afirmando su pelo, de inmediato recordó a la rubia problemática que había estado en su mente durante estos últimos cuatro días, pero para su mala suerte aquella mujer dobló en uno de los pasillos y se perdió de su vista, su primer instinto fue correr tras de ella y averiguar si era aquella quien le quitaba el sueño, aquella que no lo dejaba apreciar con calma sus amadas nubes, la que las había desplazado, aquella que lo había echo olvidar en cierta medida la traición de Ino, aquella que siempre estaba en su mente sin razón alguna, la que ocupaba inexplicablemente todos sus pensamientos desde que la vio en el avión.

A los segundos de verla desaparecer se decidió a seguirla y averiguar si era ella o simplemente estaba alucinando, corrió pero al doblar en dirección hacia donde la mujer se había ido, se encontró de frente con Chouji, quien lo miró extrañado de su actitud puesto que el pelinegro casi y se estampa contra él.

-¿pasa algo Shikamaru?- le preguntó su amigo, y luego de verlo tratando de alzar su cuello para ver a alguien tras de él pensó "_claro que le pasa algo, él no es de actuar así, pero ¿Qué será aquello que perturba de esta forma a mi amigo?_"

Shikamaru ajeno a los pensamientos de Chouji, siguió con su labor de tratar de ver a la rubia mujer pero para su pesar no le fue posible, ella se había hecho humo

-mendokusai- se le escapó al de coleta alta, tras no encontrar a la rubia

- ¿Qué te sucede amigo?- le preguntó Chouji ya más preocupado por el extraño comportamiento del pelinegro

- no es nada de importancia, es sólo que creí ver a alguien conocido- dijo esbozando una forzada sonrisa de lado tras notar la preocupación de su mejor amigo

-¿tienes a algún conocido en New York aparte de mi?- le preguntó un muy desconcertado Chouji, realmente Shikamaru estaba actuando raro, aun se movía de un lado para otro incómodo e inquieto

-no- dijo al fin el pelinegro

-¿entonces?

-creí ver a alguien que conocí en el avión hacia acá, eso es todo

-tu no eres de los que se fija en las personas que viajan en tu mismo avión, eso para ti es muy problemático, así es que no me has dicho todo acerca de esa persona a la que creíste ver, aquella persona debió haber llamado bastante tu atención para que la recuerdes ¿o me equivoco?

Como le molestaba a Shikamaru que su amigo fuera tan perceptivo, especialmente cuando se trataba de él, a la vez estaba feliz porque eso significaba que lo conocía como a la palma de su mano y por la confianza que le tenía a Chouji fue que se atrevió a contarle acerca de lo que su mente se negaba a olvidar, o más bien, a quien se negaba a olvidar.

-Chouji, no te equivocas amigo-suspiró- no puedo ocultarte nada

-claro, eres como mi hermano y te conozco como si fueras yo mismo, me ofende que creyeras que no me daría cuenta que te pasa algo, te he notado más distraído de lo normal y creo que ahora me dirás la razón- dijo con una sonrisa amable que contrarrestaba con sus palabras

- no me dejas opción, jajaja- rió para luego devolverle la sonrisa a su amigo, una sonrisa que reflejaba toda la confianza que le tenía a él, y que por cierto, era mucha- ¿te acuerdas que te conté que me accidenté por defender a una mujer de ser asaltada?

-si

-por una extraña razón no he podido dejar de pensar en esa problemática mujer, y valla que es problemática, en un sólo día me metió en más problemas que cualquier otro que haya tenido en mi vida, pero nada de eso es de mi interés ahora, sólo recuerdo sus rasgos y a pesar de los problemas debo admitir que me agradó conocerla y no entiendo por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, tanto así que ahora creí haberla visto, es por eso que he venido corriendo hasta aquí, la vi doblar por este pasillo y yo sólo quería saber si era ella o no, pero se ha esfumado, se que te dije que lo último que quería era volver a verla pero en estos días he sentido la enorme necesidad de encontrarme con ella, con sus ojos, aunque me meta en problemas, quiero verla - decía sin parar y con cara de afligido Shikamaru, Chouji al escuchar la "confesión " de su amigo no pudo hacer más que sonreír- Chouji no se lo que me pasa, yo no soy así, pero es que a ella no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza- decía con pesar el pelinegro

- amigo, yo se lo que te pasa y no te preocupes que no es nada malo, jejeje- reía el Akimichi ante el desconcierto de Shikamaru

-¿Qué es lo que me pasa?- le preguntó con una mirada que reflejaba su ansiedad y aflicción por no entender lo que le sucedía con aquella rubia de coletas

- es simple, estas enamorado, jajaja –reía de buena gana Chouji al ver la confusión en el rostro de Shikamaru

-¡¿yo…enamorado?- fue la tardía respuesta del de coleta

-si, no dejas de pensar en ella y eso que sólo la viste un día y ese día no hizo más que meterte en problemas, la prueba más clara es que recibiste una cuchillada por ella y que no has podido dejar de pensar en ella, ves las nubes pero la recuerdas a ella- le explicaba calmadamente a Shikamaru quien se había sumergido en sus pensamientos analizando las palabras de su amigo, llegando a la conclusión de que posiblemente éste tuviera razón. Después de unos minutos de silencio, el pelinegro alzó la voz para decir

-Chouji, gracias, me has abierto los ojos- dijo esbozando una sonrisa

- ¿Qué concluiste? Y ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-aun no acepto que estoy enamorado de esa mujer

-eres un cabeza dura

-pero voy a descubrirlo

-¿como?

-deseo volver a verla y la voy a buscar hasta que la encuentre- fue la simple respuesta del pelinegro que tras decir aquello se fue alejando de su amigo para seguir con las compras del mes – ven vamos que luego nos quedamos sin comestibles- fue lo único que le dijo a Chouji que al pensar en la posibilidad de no tener comida decente en su casa, se apresuró a seguir a Shikamaru para barrer con las cosas del supermercado.

_**

* * *

**__**Bien se k no hubieron problemas como kerian u.u pero si pasó algo importante y es k shika se dio cuenta que puede estar enamorado de temari xD =D **_

_**Bueno esperamos que les haya gustado ^^ y k nos disculpen por el retraso :)**_

_**review? Criticas, sugerencias, ideas, teorias, se acepta de todo xD**_

_**ia me voy Xau cuidense!**_


	7. Central Park

_**Hola! Les traigo el nuevo capitulo k es uno de mis favoritos ^^.., no se de nonahere pero a mi me gustó muuuchooo como kedó y espero k a uds tambien les guste **_

_**Les agradecemos los reviews k siempre nos animan xD y sin más les dejo el capitulo**_

_**

* * *

**_

CAP 7: CENTRAL PARK

Era Jueves y después de una dura semana de trabajo, Shikamaru se tomó su primer día libre, comenzando antes que todos el fin de semana de descanso laboral. Chouji aun debía resolver asuntos en su empresa por lo que se encontraba sólo y sin nada que hacer un Jueves en New York, aun pensando en la rubia problemática de la cual ni el nombre conocía, pensaba en como encontrarla pero eso en una ciudad como New York era muy poco probable, decidió que debía distraerse un poco para calmar su mente, lo cual lograba con las nubes, pero ya había comprobado que aun viendo las nubes su mente lo llevaba a sus recuerdos con la ojiverde, otra cosa que lo calmaba era andar por el parque que estaba cerca de su casa en Japón y como no estaba allá buscó un sustituto del parque aquel, encontrándolo con facilidad, es así como decidió visitar el Central Park, además de todo eso, necesitaba un lugar tranquilo para relajarse ya que su herida a pesar de estar mejor aun le dolía un montón, de vez en cuando sentía como si le clavaran mil agujas en la espalda "_mendokusai, maldito dolor_" se quejaba

Entró al Central Park por el lado este, por la Gran Avenida, recorrió el lugar, maravillándose con la imponente naturaleza que se le presentaba, la flora y fauna del lugar era algo sorprendente que lo calmaba de sobremanera, se sentía protegido y relajado, el estar en aquel lugar hacía que olvidara todo lo que existía fuera del parque, después de un largo rato volvió al lugar por el cual había entrado al recinto y se sentó en una banca que estaba cerca de la Gran Avenida, se quedó viendo a una pequeña niña rubia que jugaba en esos momentos con una pelota mientras su madre leía un libro en la banca de al frente de la de él.

Shikamaru seguía con la mirada los movimientos de la pequeña cuando se dio cuenta que ella se acercaba cada vez más a la calle, por un presentimiento que tuvo decidió levantarse de la banca y acercarse hacia donde la pequeña estaba jugando.

Se estaba acercando a aquel lugar cuando advirtió que la pelota se le escapaba de las manos a la pequeña para dirigirse a la mitad de la calle, la niña iba tras de su pelota y en aquel momento Shikamaru vio con horror como una auto pasaba por la calle, "_no logrará frenar_" pensó y en ese mismo instante, como movido por una fuerza superior a él, corrió en dirección a la pequeña, la tomó y rodeó con sus brazos, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, no tuvo tiempo para volver atrás o avanzar más, el auto estaba ya sobre ellos y sólo escuchó el fuerte ruido que hizo éste al frenar, frenado que lamentablemente llegó tarde puesto que chocó a Shikamaru, la madre de la niña al escuchar el ruido del frenado alzó su vista del libro que leía y vio con horror la escena que ocurría en la calle, su hija en brazos de un desconocido, ambos tirados en el suelo y con un auto atrás de ellos.

La madre de la pequeña corrió desesperada al lugar del accidente, vio como la conductora del automóvil bajaba nerviosa y desesperadamente de él, sin fijarse en nada más se acercó a las dos personas tiradas en el suelo.

-hija, hija mía –articulaba apenas la mujer

-¿madre?-contestó la mencionada, surgiendo de entre los brazos del pelinegro quien aflojaba su abrazo

- ho mi amor, ¿estas bien?- le preguntó abrazándola sobre-protectoramente, ante la mirada atenta de la conductora

-si, mami, pero mi pelota, no la pude atrapar- decía la pequeña- y tuve miedo cuando vi al auto acercarse, snif, snif-sollozaba- snif, snif, yo no quise hacerlo

-tranquila, pequeña- se escuchó la voz profunda y serena del hombre quien con un gran esfuerzo alzaba, con sus manos apoyadas en el pavimento, su cuerpo- una niña tan bella como tu también debe ser fuerte ante este tipo de situaciones y debes estar feliz que nada ha pasado, no te preocupes más que no ha sido tu culpa… sólo promete que no lo volverás a hacer

Decía lentamente mientras esbozaba una tierna sonrisa, su voz y su expresión calmaban de sobremanera a las mujeres presentes, la niña calmó su llanto y le devolvió la sonrisa, la mamá le agradeció para luego irse del lugar junto a la pequeña.

La rubia conductora sintió una gran paz en su interior "_él será un gran padre_" pensó y eso la hizo rememorar la perdida de su hijo antes de que él naciera "_y todo por ese maldito, que me lastimó provocando el aborto_" pensaba sin ser conciente de la realidad.

Cuando Shikamaru vio que la madre y la hija se habían alejado se permitió un momento de debilidad sin fijarse que a su lado aun estaba la conductora del auto, se dejó caer en el pavimento estremeciéndose de dolor, ante el quejido, la mujer a su lado se acercó a él preocupada y vio con horror como salía sangre desde la espalda del muchacho, llamó a la ambulancia pero le contestaron que no estaban disponibles ya que otro accidente más grande había sucedido, se acercó a Shikamaru para hablarle y al voltearlo un poco para ver su rostro, se sorprendió al descubrir que era el mismo sujeto que a comienzos de la semana la había salvado de un asalto, recibiendo una gran puñalada en su espalda por ella, la casualidad los volvió a juntar pero de una forma muy cruel y problemática como todos sus anteriores encuentros.

Decidió que debía llevarlo al hospital pero el problema era subirlo al auto, él era más grande que ella y no se lo podría, pero su solución llegó junto a unos jóvenes que pasaban por el lugar, les explicó rápidamente la situación y ellos la ayudaron, ya con el pelinegro en el asiento trasero de su auto comenzó su trayecto al hospital, de vez en cuando lo escuchaba quejarse y retorcerse por el dolor, aumentando cada vez más su angustia, lo escuchó delirar, diciendo frases ininteligibles "_Ino ¿por qué lo hiciste?_", "_Asuma no me dejes, no me abandones, no te vallas de aquí_" "_maldito humo, se me cuela en los ojos y me hace llorar _", "…_vivir así es un asco_" eran algunas de las frase que repetía una y otra vez, con pesar en su voz el cual desgarraba el aire, haciendo sentir horrible a Temari "_parece que él ha tenido una vida peor que la mía_" pensaba sin comprender por completo lo que las palabras del pelinegro encerraban.

Un semáforo los realentó, Temari miró al joven que estaba en el asiento trasero de su auto y pensó "_pareciera ser una mala broma del destino, pensar que lo vi en el supermercado el otro día y me asusté pensando que me estaba acosando_", la luz verde del semáforo le impidió continuar con sus pensamientos y el escuchar al pelinegro quejarse tampoco la ayudaba por lo que puso en marcha el auto tratando de llegar lo antes posible al hospital

Llegó al hospital y Shikamaru fue atendido de inmediato, mientras Temari miraba como él se perdía en la sala de urgencias del lugar, se quedó ahí para saber del estado del joven.

Temari incrédula de todo lo que sucedía se recargó en la pared sintiendo poco a poco el dolor de cabeza que la invadía y empezó a recordar

FLASH BACK

Me encontraba eligiendo plátanos para mi alacena cuando miré las demás frutas y noté una inconfundible y molestamente familiar coleta alta de un hombre pelinegro, luego le vi el rostro de perfil y reconocí inmediatamente al tipo del avión, aquel que me había parecido lindo y al cual acusé de ladrón, también al que me salvó de los ladrones y que en agradecimiento lancé al suelo; me paralizó el verlo en el supermercado, ¿es que me estaba siguiendo? Además de traerme problemas acosador, tsk!, ya era demasiado encontrármelo a cada momento, me estaba asustando, quizás lo hacia sin querer pero cabía la posibilidad de que me estuviera siguiendo apropósito ¿y si era enviado de Azuro? él tenía muchos contactos en todo el mundo, ¿y si Azuro lo había contratado para seguirme? desde ese pensamiento me estremecí, New York es una ciudad muy grande y es imposible que me lo encuentre tan seguido sólo por casualidad, mejor soy precavida y me voy antes de que me vea.

FIN FLASH BACK

Recordando todo se dio cuenta de que Azuro no tenía nada que ver, sería algo tonto pensar en eso y más al saber que él había arriesgado su vida por proteger a esa pequeña niña, él era demasiado bueno para ser enviado de Azuro, además que él no sabía que era ella la que conducía aquel auto y menos que la niña iba a cruzar tan repentinamente la calle, "_le estoy haciendo la vida miserable, cada vez que lo encuentro lo hago sufrir"_

-maldición, maldición, cada vez que lo veo lo meto en problemas en los que siempre sale lastimado- susurraba una muy angustiada Temari "¿s_erá casualidad o el destino ya estaba escrito?, Temari ¡basta! Eso no importa ahora, sólo espero que él esté bien_" pensó aun más angustiada que antes la rubia

0o0o0o0

El pelinegro abrió sus ojos con lentitud acostumbrándose a la luz de la habitación, una vez acostumbrado por completo a ésta, miró por todos lados la blanca habitación en donde se encontraba

-mendokusai, otra vez en el hospital- vociferó al reconocer el lugar, pero unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención-adelante

Frente a él se encontraba el medico

-has tenido suerte, el impacto no fue grande pero sí lo suficientemente fuerte como para abrir los puntos de tu anterior herida- le explicó

-ya veo – dijo el pelinegro, desinteresado

-ya vuelvo, hay alguien que muere por saber como sigues y por verte- le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice, dejando solo a Shikamaru con la duda pintada en su cara

-¿alguien que muere por saber de mi?- susurró muy confundido, según él Chouji no debería estar aun en casa- ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?

0o0o0o0

-señorita-llamó el medico a la rubia

-si- dijo alzando su vista hacia la del doctor

-ya puede ver al paciente

-¿Cómo sigue?- le preguntó angustiada mientras se levantaba de su asiento

-se encuentra bien, tan sólo se le abrieron unos puntos que tenía en su espalda, de una herida anterior

"_maldición, esa herida se la hicieron por mi culpa, él ha sufrido por mi culpa_" pensaba angustiada, reflejando sus sentimientos en su rostro, lo que extrañó al doctor quien pensó que con aquella noticia la rubia se sentiría aliviada, prefirió no saber más así que en silencio la guió a la habitación que ocupaba Shikamaru

0o0o0o

El pelinegro se encontraba muy aburrido "_nuevamente en el hospital ¿es que así va ser siempre mi estadía en New York? mendokusai_" pensaba cuando escuchó que nuevamente llamaban a la puerta

-adelante- contestó desganado, sólo quería irse rápidamente a la casa de su amigo "_los hospitales me van a terminar dando alergia_" pensaba cuando vio que la puerta se abría

0o0o0o0o

"_¿pero que estoy haciendo? Yo no debería preocuparme tanto por él si el medico me dijo que está bien, debería irme antes que sea demasiado tarde… además ¿Qué le puedo decir?, de seguro y me odia por meterlo siempre en problemas y de seguro lo ultimo que quiere en su vida es volver a verme, ni siquiera se su nombre, ha eso es lo de menos_" pensaba Temari rememorando sus anteriores encuentros con el pelinegro de coleta alta cuando escuchó la voz del doctor llamándola desde el interior de la habitación, "¡_rayos! Ya no puedo huir, debo ser fuerte y enfrentarlo cara a cara, vamos Temari tu puedes, tu puedes, nunca has sido una cobarde no empieces ahora_" se animaba, pero sentía claramente como sus piernas temblaban, suspiró y esperó unos segundos más para calmarse y luego entró a la habitación con paso firme, aunque por dentro seguía muerta de miedo.

0o0o0o

Shikamaru vio como el doctor ingresaba a la habitación pero no vio a nadie más "_¿es una broma? ¿Quién es la persona que quiere verme? Bah! Yo sólo veo al medico ese de antes_" pensaba entre extrañado y curioso cuando escuchó al medico hablar

-señorita, pase- fueron las simples palabras del doctor, "_¿señorita?¿una mujer? pero si yo no conozco a ninguna mujer acá en New York, ¡pero que rayos! _" pensó al ver aparecer en la habitación, unos segundos después que el medico hablara, a una rubia mujer a la cual ya había visto antes y a quien quería volver a ver, ella caminaba a paso firme pero no lo miraba, al comienzo él frunció el ceño, no entendía que hacía precisamente ella aquí, pero luego se alegró de volver a verla.

-los dejaré solos para que puedan hablar con más calma- tras decir esto el doctor se hizo humor por la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí

silencio, un incomodo silencio se formó entre los dos, ella, con la cabeza gacha, aun no lo miraba y él se encontraba ansioso por saber que hacía aquella rubia problemática ahí por lo que se armó de valor y le habló

-hola- fue la simple palabra que le dio a la rubia, simple pero calida y cuando ella lo escuchó se sintió más relajada por lo que alzó su mirada para verlo

"_me ha hablado, tan corto de palabras que es, pero aun así ha sonado tan calmo y calido que me da fuerzas para disculparme con él"_

-ho…hola- tartamudeó Temari para luego guardar silencio, pero no uno incómodo, al alzar su vista se encontró con los oscuros, profundos y encantadores ojos del pelinegro y se perdió en ellos, pero no fue la única, él también vagó por el mar de ojos de la rubia, un silencio grato que detuvo el tiempo en esa habitación, sólo existían ambos, sintieron sus corazones acelerarse de la nada y un fuerte cosquilleo en sus estómagos, no querían romper aquel maravilloso contacto pero los pensamientos que surgieron en ambos hicieron que la conexión se perdiera.

"_¿pero que tienen sus ojos que cada vez que me los encuentro me pierdo en ellos?, y él es un hombre tan, tan…guapo… y yo y este raro cosquilleo en el estomago y mi corazón acelerado ¡pero si ya no soy una adolescente! Pero él provoca todas estas extrañas sensaciones en mi y me confunde_" pensaba la rubia volviendo en si

"_ella sigue provocando que el pulso se me acelere y que me cosquillee el estomago ¿Chouji tiene razón y estoy enamorado de ella? No eso no puede ser, no pude haberme enamorado de esa mujer problemática el primer día que la vi, ni siquiera se su nombre, ni siquiera pensé que podría volver a verla, pero aquí está y luce tan hermosa_" pensó y una sonrisa tierna se dibujó en sus labios, lo que no pasó desapercibido por la rubia de coletas quien se sorprendió.

"_está sonriendo pero ¿por qué?, esto es tan confuso, mejor le pido disculpa para irme rápido, él me confunde y es mejor estar lejos de él_" iba a hablarle pero Shikamaru se le adelantó, cambiando su tierna sonrisa por una de lado.

-¿Qué haces acá?- le dijo cansinamente, lo que sobresaltó a Temari "_es un maldito pesado, y yo que pensé que era lindo pero abre la boca y me devuelve a la realidad_" pensaba mientras endurecía su expresión, lo que no sorprendió a Shikamaru quien se preparaba para la arremetida de la mujer.

- jez, eres insoportable… como sea yo sólo he venido a disculparme por haberte casi atropellado- le dijo con molestia en su voz, a la vez que apartaba agresivamente su mirada de la de él a quien le cayó como balde de agua fría las disculpas de la rubia.

"_así es que ella era quien conducía el auto aquel_"

Temari al no recibir contestación por parte de él, lo miró y lo encontró totalmente serio y pensativo

"_¿pero que le pasa?¿en que estará pensando?_" y su curiosidad le ganó por lo que le habló

-¿en que piensas?-dijo suavizando un poco, pero sólo un poco su tono de voz, obtuvo la atención del de coleta quien la miró aun serio pero luego relajó su expresión volviendo a su rostro normal, es decir, a su expresión de aburrimiento

-es sólo que no me había dado cuenta que tu eras quien conducía aquel auto, también pensaba en que siempre que te veo me metes en problemas- puñalada en su pecho, eso fue lo que fueron las palabra del pelinegro en Temari quien volvió su cara de enojo a una de angustia "_me odia, lo sabía, lo ultimo que quería era volver a verme pero se ha topado nuevamente conmigo para volver a terminar en el hospital, no esperaba que le agradara mi presencia pero al menos pensé que aceptaría de buena forma mis disculpas_"

Decidió irse rápidamente de aquel lugar antes de que él notara su cambio de actitud y que sus palabras le dolían profundamente, iba a girarse hacia la puerta cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de él

-ya es la segunda vez que me mandas al hospital-dijo y con cada palabra Temari se sentía morir cada vez más, quería salir corriendo de aquella habitación pero sus piernas no le respondieron por lo que se quedó escuchándolo con la cabeza gacha para que él no notara que estaba a punto de llorar por sus palabras- pero más que pensar en eso me preguntaba si siempre que nos encontremos vamos a terminar así, yo en el hospital y tu pues no se, supongo que tratando de olvidar tus encuentros conmigo, realmente eres una mujer muy problemática pero sabes …

hizo una larga pausa, la cual sólo hizo que la tortura de Temari aumentara, quien ya estaba tiritando sin poder controlar su cuerpo, preparándose para recibir el golpe de gracia del pelinegro, pero este no llegó, escuchó como él se movía pero no fue capaz de ver lo que hacía y se sobresaltó mucho cuando sintió una mano en su mentón, haciendo que alzara la vista, pero más se sorprendió al verlo frente a ella, con una expresión en la cual había un disimulado dolor, realmente el haberse parado de la cama le estaba provocando un gran dolor, aun así él se encontraba frente a ella, ocultando su dolor.

El pelinegro al notar que unas lágrimas salían de los verdes ojos de la rubia, las limpió con una delicadeza propia del que teme de que algo se rompa al tocarlo.

Temari al sentir la piel del joven en su rostro, sintió un fuerte cosquilleo en su estomago el cual subió a su pecho y se quedó ahí, que él rozara su piel con la de ella era algo tan exquisito que la hizo cerrar inconscientemente sus ojos ante el contacto, disfrutando cada vez más aquel roce, Shikamaru sentía lo mismo y lo que menos quería era separar sus dedos del rostro de ella, al ver que la rubia se relajaba ante el contacto se sintió lleno de felicidad y no pudo evitar sonreír pero para su suerte ella no lo vio.

"_se ve tan dulce, delicada, tan frágil que hace que quiera protegerla_", sin darse cuenta, se acercó aun más a la rubia, quedando tan sólo a un paso del cuerpo de ella, fue ahí cuando decidió terminar la frase que había dejado inconclusa cuando notó que ella tiritaba de pies a cabeza y luchando contra el dolor se había levantado para evitar la angustia de la joven rubia, una vez que la mujer dejó de tiritar le habló.

-sabes- dijo, lo que hizo que Temari abriera sorprendida sus ojos al escuchar la voz del pelinegro tan cerca de ella "_¿Cuándo se acercó tanto a mi?_" pensó y trató de alejarse de él, pero Shikamaru advirtiendo esto posó su mano en la espalda baja de la rubia para evitar que se alejara y así, abrazándola por la espalda y acariciando su rostro por puro placer ya que sus lagrimas ya habían cesado le habló nuevamente, Temari, al sentirse atrapada por los brazos del hombre frente a ella, dejó de intentar huir y lo escuchó.

-al día siguiente de llegar aquí, desperté en un hospital, luego de estar en observación por unas horas me fui donde un amigo pensando en que lo ultimo que quería en la vida era volver a verte- le dijo, haciendo que ella se estremeciera en sus brazos "_ahí está, lo sabía, él me odia y no quería verme pero aun así no puedo alejarme de él, no son sus brazos lo que me lo impide, es que mi cuerpo no me deja alejarme, no me responde, pero para él yo sólo soy una molestia_" y las lagrimas volvieron a agolparse en sus ojos, al notar el escalofrío que recorrió a la rubia, Shikamaru la atrajo más a su cuerpo con su otra mano, pero aquel detalle no fue percibido por Temari quien luchaba contra las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, al ver la angustia aun en el rostro de la mujer, Shikamaru se apresuró en decir- eso es lo que pensaba aquella vez, pero conforme los días pasaban no podía olvidarte, siempre me encontraba pensando en ti, en tu recuerdo.

Aquella confesión dejó boquiabierta a Temari, quien miró al pelinegro para averiguar si era verdad o sólo un juego de él, pero al alzar su vista se topó con el rostro sereno del muchacho muy cerca del suyo y al instante se ruborizó, por lo que al sentir el calor en sus mejillas bajó instantáneamente su rostro para que él no lo notara.

Shikamaru al no recibir respuesta, pensó que ella estaba incómoda por todo lo que le había dicho y que prefería irse por lo que lentamente la fue liberando de la prisión que sus brazos ejercían en la rubia, había pensado en decirle todo, que había creído verla en el supermercado y que eso lo inquietó demasiado, que desde ese día lo único que quería era volver a verla y que su amigo le había dicho que él estaba enamorado de ella, pero al ver la actitud de la rubia decidió callar "_ella no se ha acordado si quiera de mi, sólo soy una molestia y que esté aquí ahora es sólo porque se sentía culpable por haberme atropellado_"

La soltó por completo y se alejó de ella, dándole la espalda le dijo

- no tienes que disculparte conmigo, yo sólo protegí a la niña que cruzó imprudentemente la calle, eso es todo, no fui lo suficientemente rápido para haberla salvado sin salir lastimado, mendokusai, eso se está volviendo una constante cada vez que rescato a una mujer rubia- dijo en su tono habitual, cerrando con brusquedad sus ojos para evitar ver lo que lo rodeaba, Temari no advirtió el gesto del pelinegro, sólo se sorprendió por la respuesta de él y por el hecho que ya no la abrazara.

"_¿Cuándo me ha liberado de su abrazo? Y yo no me he dado cuenta de nada, sus anteriores palabras me dejaron flotando en una nube de alegría, pero ¿por qué se ha alejado?, no entiendo nada, no sé por qué él me hace sentir así y que significan estos sentimientos_"

Ella iba a hablarle pero en ese momento entró en la habitación una enfermera

-lo siento pero es hora del chequeo del paciente- dijo y al ver a Shikamaru de pie se sobresaltó- ¡usted debe estar acostado, va a hacer que se le vuelvan a abrir los puntos!

-Mendokusai- susurró Shikamaru ya fastidiado, mientras la enfermera se acercaba a él para guiarlo a la cama, Temari prefirió aprovechar esa oportunidad para irse, además ya no podrían hablar, él debía hacerse el chequeo medico y ella debía irse a trabajar ya que hacía más de dos horas que se había ido para almorzar y ya debía volver a la oficina, salió sigilosamente de la habitación y se fue del hospital.

* * *

_**Y k les parecio? Estan de acuerdo conmigo en k es un buen capitulo o no?**_

_**Jejeje ^^siceramente espero k les haya gustado xD **_

_**Lamisteriosacristal… pusimos tu idea de k temari había visto a shika en el supermercado… no estaba contemplada pero me parecio una gran idea y a nonahere tb espero k te gustara cmo lo pusimos jejeje ^^**_

_**Ahora si me voy xau! Cuidense!**_

_**Review?**_


	8. Llamadas Inesperadas

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Hola les quiero agradecer sus reviews siempre nos animan ^^ muchas gracias en verdad! Y tranki k shika ia no sufrirá tanto ^^U… tb será un fic largo jejeje**_

_**Bueno aquí el 8 vo capitulo xD **_

_**Espero k les guste y ns den su opinión xD**_

_**Aquí el cap**_

_**

* * *

**_

CAP 8 LLAMADAS INESPERADAS

Después de que la enfermera terminó de revisarlo lo dejó ir y al descubrir que la rubia ya no estaba no le quedó más que resignarse e irse a casa de Chouji, para las 11:00p.m. él ya debería de estar en su casa, así que fue directamente hasta ahí, estaba bastante cansado y sólo quería cenar algo y dormir, llegó a su casa y como lo predijo Chouji ya estaba ahí en la cocina, cenando.

-¿Dónde estabas Shikamaru?- le preguntó su amigo con cara preocupada

-en el hospital- contestó él como si nada

-¿estas bien, que sucedió?-

Y después de contarle su nueva experiencia con la pequeña niña rubia del parque y la rubia problemática del avión miró a Chouji que aun reía bastante.

-tienes tan mala suerte, ósea que la misma chica por la que te masajearon y te acusó de ladrón es la misma que te atropelló-

-si Chouji, su nombre es Temari, Sabaku no Temari-

-¿ella te dijo?-

-no, ella se fue, se lo pregunté a la enfermera-

-valla, que mala suerte tienes con las mujeres-

-la historia de mi vida….como sea me voy a dormir, buenas noches Chou- dijo mientras avanzaba hacia su habitación pero la voz de su amigo lo detuvo

-si, por cierto, Ino llamó hoy antes de que regresaras, de alguna manera sabe que estas aquí y quiere verte-

-bueno ¿Qué le dijiste?-

-que habías salido con alguien-

-¿con quien?-

-no le di nombre, supongo que pensó que con una chica, por que le dije que regresarías tarde-

-ok, si vuelve a llamar dile que no llegué a dormir-

-claro, buenas noches-

-buenas…-

Y el Nara se retiró a dormir, en cuanto se acostó cayó rendido pero tuvo sueños extraños, en ellos estaba Ino llorando y pidiéndole perdón, como había echo la vez que la descubrió engañándolo y después se miró a él mismo en el Central Park debajo de un gran árbol con la rubia de ojos verdes junto a él y ambos reían bastante, hablando cosas sin sentido, los sueños del principio fueron bastante turbios y lo tuvieron rodando por la cama aun dormido pero los sueños en los que aparecía la rubia del avión ya eran más tranquilos y pacíficos, por lo que logró descansar bien y despertó abrazando a la almohada pensando y deseando que fuera Temari.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano a preparar el desayuno pues era su turno, y para las 9 él y Chouji ya estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo y platicando de cosas sin sentido.

-sabes, hoy es Viernes- comento Chouji mientras devoraba sus frutas picadas

-¿y?-

-¿como que "y"?- dijo Chouji mirándolo raro- escucha Shikamaru, si vives en New York es fundamental salir los Viernes en la noche si no sales eres un inadaptado social, así que hoy iremos de fiesta-

-¿a que fiesta?-

-¿recuerdas a Naruto?-

-claro, 9 años de instituto con él, quien los olvida, ¿no vive en Rusia?-

-si, vino de Rusia especialmente para el cumpleaños de Hinata-

-¿anda con ella?-

-sí, algo como una relaciona larga distancia, en fin, su fiesta es hoy de seguro a los demás les agradará verte-

-¿los demás?-

-sí, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Tenten y Sasuke, que también acaba de llegar, estaba con Naruto en Rusia haciendo no se que-

-ahhh…será bueno verlos-

-bien, te parece si nos vemos a las 6 en el centro comercial para comprar el regalo y de ahí nos vamos-

-claro, ¿Dónde será?-

-en la mansión Hyuuga, parece que el padre de Hinata está de viaje, así que se armará en grande-

-que bien-

-bueno, nos vemos a las 6, hasta entonces, ¿no iras a las oficinas de tu padre, si quieres te dejo ahí?-

- no te preocupes Chou, me voy solo, necesito pensar

-¿eso es bueno?

-supongo- dijo yéndose de la casa

o0o0o0o0o

-viernes!, al fin es viernes- decía una muy animada Temari-no tengo nada que hacer….-decía aburrida tirada en la cama pues ya había terminando los pendientes de la oficina, en ese momento su celular sonó y contestó esperando que fuera alguno de sus hermanos

-hola-

-hola Temari-san, me alegra escucharte-

-¿Quién eres?-

-Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, el amigo de Gaara, ¿me recuerdas?-

-ah si! Naruto, a mi también me da gusto escucharte, ¿en que te puedo ayudar?-

-Gaara me dijo que estas aquí en New York y pues que no conoces a nadie aquí, así que pensé en invitarte a una fiesta, sabes hoy cumple años mi novia, si quieres venir, me gustaría que la conocieras-

-me encantaría-

-ok, paso por ti a…las ¿8?-

-si, hasta las 8-

-bye-

-bye-

Después de terminar de hablar con el rubio miró al techo- quizá conozca a algún chico guapo- se dijo a si misma mientras sonreía- es mejor que me aliste pronto para la fiesta, hace mucho que no veo a Naruto, aunque pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera tengo algo que ponerme, jajaja perfecto, iré al centro comercial

Temari se dirigió a la puerta, tomó las llaves de su auto dispuesta a comprar sin estimar en gastos.

-jejeje, la empresa paga, jejeje.

Una hora, eso fue lo que se demoró la rubia en elegir la ropa que usaría en la fiesta además de un hermoso presente para la cumpleañera, que era la novia de Naruto, aunque no la conocía sabía que todas las chicas amaban la joyería fina.

-ahora a arreglarme el pelo, las uñas, el maquillaje y todo lo demás… creo que mejor voy a un spa- anunció para si misma y segundos después ya estaba camino al dichoso spa en donde tardó una hora más en quedar lista

-tan sólo falta el pelo y el maquillaje, mmm…ya se-compró lo necesario para su maquillaje no era mucho pues ella era demasiado hermosa y no le hacía falta el maquillaje, después de terminar con las compras fue directo a su departamento a arreglarse.

Así fue como lo hizo y en cuanto entró a su departamento su móvil sonó.

-no conozco el número- se dijo extrañada- bah!, mejor contesto y averiguo quien es

Grave error, luego de saludar, recibió como respuesta un:-hola mi amor- dicho por una voz muy siniestra la cual le era muy familiar a Temari quien tras reconocerla se petrificó sin poder si quiera cortar la conversación.

-¿me extrañaste?... porque yo si, perra, por tu culpa tus hermanos me encerraron en la cárcel, pero como no declaraste me han liberado, preciosa y he decido ir a darte las gracias de la forma en que te lo mereces, amorcito, no se te ocurra dejarme plantado que harás que me enfurezca aún más- decía de forma siniestra propia de un demente obsesivo el ex novio de Temari.

Ella seguía sin poder articular palabra y acción alguna, por lo que tuvo que continuar escuchándolo, muerta de miedo.

-no me provoques, Temari, no intentes escapar, que te seguiré hasta el fin de mundo si es necesario y ahí mismo acabaré contigo para después seguirte al otro mundo muajakakajajajakakaka- reía como poseído Azuro- moriremos juntos amor, cumpliremos nuestro deseo, ¿recuerdas?, cuando dijimos que moriríamos juntos, pues iré a cumplir aquel cometido a New York querida, así es que no te impacientes y espérame con los brazos abiertos que no tardo muajajajakakakajajaja- rió por ultima vez antes de cortar la comunicación, dejando a una muy asustada Temari, quien no pudo sostenerse en pie por los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo y cayó de bruces al suelo del departamento, sollozando incontrolablemente.

Tardó casi media hora en dejar de llorar y por fin más tranquila se terminó de arreglar para la fiesta aunque ahora no tenía ganas de ir pero tampoco podía dejar a Naruto plantado, además estaba segura de que estaría mejor en algún lugar acompañada de Naruto que sola en su apartamento.

Se puso un vestido rojo que le quedaba pegado a su hermosa figura, algo atrevido pero que no la hiciera ver mal junto con unos tacos altos negros y un dije negro en forma de estrella haciendo juego con unos aretes y una pulsera, el vestido llevaba un escote en "v", un poco de maquillaje y color rojo en los labios y lucía estupenda, se miró en el espejo y estuvo segura de que a más de uno dejaría con la boca abierta.

Su celular sonó de nuevo y asustada lo tomó lentamente, por suerte reconoció el número, era Naruto.

-¿Temari?-

-¿Qué sucede Naruto?-

-resulta que tengo que arreglar unos asuntos en el centro comercial, estaba pensando si te podría ver ahí, además la verdad es que no recuerdo muy bien la dirección de tu apartamento-

-de acuerdo Naruto, te veo en el centro comercial-

-ok, en la entrada principal, a la misma hora, ponte hermosa que te presentaré a unos amigos-

-por supuesto Naruto!-

En menos de lo que Temari pensó llegó la noche y faltando 20 minutos antes de las 8 salió de su casa rumbo al centro que estaba bastante cerca de ahí, Naruto la llevaría en su auto así que se fue caminando, y a las 8 en punto apareció el rubio en su flamante deportivo rojo con su típica gran sonrisa.

-me alegra tanto verte después de estos años-

-a mi también Naruto, tenemos tanto que hablar!, pero antes estoy ansiosa de conocer a tu novia!-

-bueno, vamos a la fiesta sube al auto-

Temari subió al asiento del copiloto y Naruto asomándose por la ventana le dijo que si la esperaba un momento, después de verla asentir él se alejó del auto mientras la rubia se retocaba el labial.

Naruto se alejó unos metros rumbo a otro auto estacionado cerca de ahí, reconoció de inmediato esa coleta alta y al chico llenito al lado.

-Chouji! Shikamaru!-

-Naruto! Me alegra verte! ¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar con Hinata?- le dijo el de coleta

-vine por una amiga, ya vamos para la fiesta, es una invitada especial ya la conocerán, es hermosa-

-deberías presentársela a Shikamaru, una chica es lo que le hace falta-

-Chouji!- lo regañó el moreno y los tres rieron

-bueno, en ese caso lo haré, además creo que ella es soltera, es una rubia hermosa-

-tengo mala suerte con las rubias, si supieras todo lo que he pasado desde que llegué aquí-comentó Shikamaru recordando sus visitas al hospital

-ya me contaras, aun así te la presento en la fiesta quizá se tiñe el cabello, tu podrías averiguar si es rubia natural, sabes de que hablo- dijo el rubio sonriéndole- pero bueno, no quiero hacerla esperar, nos vemos en la fiesta

-de acuerdo, sayonara!-

Naruto regresó al auto y subió para encenderlo y ponerse en marcha hacia la fiesta de su amada novia.

-perdona si te hice esperar Temari, me encontré con unos amigos que irán a la fiesta-

-no te preocupes Naruto-

-te los presentaré, aunque uno de ellos dice que las rubias le dan mala suerte, no le hagas caso, para el todo es "problemático"-

-de acuerdo, pero las rubias no damos mala suerte, él es el de la mala suerte, bueno esperaré a conocerlos- dijo la rubia ansiosa y continuaron el camino a la fiesta.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Jojojojojo…. Se los dejamos hasta aki xD **_

_**Informaciones:**_

_**-el proximo capitulo estara el sabado wii! … debido a k no puedo actualizar NADA la proxima semana xk tengo k resolver unos asuntos personales :/ **_

_**pero de ahí me libero de todo wii!... osea tiempo libre! Asik se regularizaran las actualizaciones de mis otros fics xD **_

_**me disculpo por no publicar la proxima semana u.u**_

_**- trataré de tener listo MIENTELE para esta semana … ojala lo pueda publicar el fin de semana … no prometo nada pero lo intentaré… he tenido algunos problemas cn el capitulo jejeje ^^U**_

_**-mañana si les publico "recobrando lo perdido" y síntomas tardará más u.u **_

_**bueno me voy y ya saben el sabado la conti xD **_

_**review? Criticas, sugerencias, ideas, teorias, se acepta de todo xD**_

_**ia me voy Xau cuidense!**_


	9. Fiesta

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Hola como les prometí les traigo el capitulo y se k les gustará jijijijiji **_

_**Aquí el cap**_

_**

* * *

**_CAP 9: FIESTA

Tardaron menos de 10 minutos en llegar al lugar de la fiesta, la residencia Hyuuga y como Temari lo predijo justo en cuando entraron la mayoría de las miradas masculinas se centraron en ella, avanzó junto a Naruto hasta llegar a la mesa principal, en donde le presentó a Hinata y a sus demás amigos, a los cuales ya conocía pero sólo de vista, los había visto una que otra vez las veces que iba a buscar a Gaara al instituto pero nunca había hablado con ninguno más que con Naruto.

Estuvo casi media hora platicando con ellos y rechazando las invitaciones de varios chicos para que bailara con ellos hasta que una varonil y hermosa voz la hizo reaccionar

-hola chicos!-

-Shikamaru!- gritaron todos los demás y ella se quedó asombrada, en definitiva New York era tan pequeña, que literalmente a cada momento se encontraba con él, se sentía extrañamente feliz por pensar en volver a ver al chico lindo del avión pero en seguida pensó en su ultimo encuentro en el hospital y en todo lo que él le dijo, una extraña sensación la recorrió y de pronto su felicidad se hizo humo "_él no quería volver a verme pero siempre terminamos encontrándonos, debe ser desagradable para él_" pensaba pero de inmediato recordó las ultimas palabra que él le había dicho antes que deshiciera el abrazo en el que se encontraban en aquella ocasión "_conforme los días pasaban no podía olvidarte, siempre me encontraba pensando en ti, en tu recuerdo_" y aquel recuerdo le devolvió la alegría que antes tenía, después de unos segundos en los que el pelinegro saludó a todos, sus ojos de nuevo se cruzaron pero esta vez directamente y ambos sonrieron.

-hey, Shikamaru! Chouji! Ella es Sabaku No Temari, la hermana mayor de Gaara, Temari, ellos son Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi, también del instituto-

-hola- saludó tranquilamente Chouji, sonriendo y tomando la mano de Temari para después darle un beso en la mejilla

-hola, hola de nuevo- habló Shikamaru mientras tomaba su mano y le daba un beso en la mejilla y ambos sintieron todos y cada uno de sus músculos del cuerpo tensarse

-hola- sonrió ella tímidamente y ambos sintieron las miradas de los demás sobre ellos

-¿ya se conocían?- preguntó Naruto mirándolos

-algo así, más bien como encuentros…-

-casuales…-

-si, las rubias me traen problemas-

-bueno….como no les entiendo sugiero que vallamos por unas bebidas y ¡que siga la fiesta!-

-yeahh!- gritaron los demás y se alejaron dejando solos a Shikamaru y Temari

-espero que esta vez no me metas en problemas, no quiero ir más al hospital- dijo él como si la conversación del hospital nunca hubiera sucedido pero la verdad era que quería pensar que tenía alguna oportunidad con ella y esta fiesta era la perfecta ocasión para lograr algún avance con la rubia- ¿margarita o vodka?- preguntó

-margarita, para empezar…gracias- dijo ella tomando la copa que él le ofrecía- y respecto a lo del accidente en el auto…

-y la falsa acusación en el aeropuerto y el asalto…-dijo mientras tomaba de su copa de whisky

-si, todo eso, pues lo siento mucho, no era mi intención mandarte tantas veces al hospital-sonrío tímida, era la primera vez que hablaban de forma tan relajada y en que ella no se sentía odiada por el pelinegro.

-no hay problema, pero trata de que no vuelva a pasar- le dijo dándole una sonrisa calida

-claro-le devolvió la sonrisa ella

Después de un rato de conversación un chico invitó a bailar a Temari y asustada a cada momento por lo que sentía en el estomago cada vez que el moreno hablaba terminó por aceptar disculpándose con Shikamaru y yendo directo a la pista con el muchacho que la había invitado.

Shikamaru un poco enojado después de que alguien más le robara la atención de su rubia fue a la mesa con Chouji y se sentó a su lado, le contó que ella era la rubia que últimamente estaba haciendo su vida más problemática que de costumbre y se resignó a verla bailar desde lejos con aquel peliblanco.

-¿Quién es él?- le preguntó tratando de parecer calmado sin estarlo

-¿Quién?- dijo el aludido alzando su mirada del plato de comida que tenía enfrente para centrarla en el rostro aparentemente apacible de Shikamaru

-el que invitó a bailar a Temari- el pelinegro miraba de lejos como aquel hombre bailaba bastante cerca de la rubia tomándola por las caderas y pegándola más y más a él mientras susurraba algo en su oído que él no podía escuchar pero que hacia reír a la rubia.

-ah, su nombre es Hidan, es contador de la empresa Hyuuga-

-ok- dijo poniéndose de pie

-¿A dónde vas?-

-por Temari- fue la simple respuesta que le dio a su amigo quien se quedó boquiabierto por la sorpresa pero luego esbozó una gran sonrisa "_si que se ha enamorado de ella jajaja_" pensaba y luego volvió a sus labores con el plato de comida frente a él.

Shikamaru fue directo a la pareja que bailaba aun más pegados según él y jaló a Temari del brazo

-¿me permites?- dijo en tono de pocos amigos

-espera tu turno, ella esta conmigo-habló Hidan casi burlándose

-pues se acabó tu tiempo- y tan rápido como Shikamaru apareció desapareció pero llevándose a la rubia con él y dejando a Hidan solo sin entender que se había hecho esos dos.

Para cuando la rubia reaccionó ya estaba afuera de la mansión, su brazo aun era sujetado por Shikamaru quien la jalaba alejándola de la fiesta y para cuando Temari dejó de sentir la agradable presión en su brazo se dio cuenta de que estaban en una calle detrás de la mansión la cual estaba bastante solitaria a esas horas.

-¿Quién demonios te crees para hacer eso?- le preguntó más que molesta, poniendo sus manos en su cintura, exigiendo una explicación con la mirada ya que de verdad se la estaba pasando de lo lindo con Hidan cuando el moreno llegó de la nada y se la llevó sin que pudiera reaccionar pues sus sentidos se habían nublado inexplicablemente cuando el pelinegro la tomó por el brazo haciendo que su aroma la embriagara de una forma extrañamente exquisita atontándola por esos minutos que él la sostuvo por el brazo, pero ahora ya había vuelto en si y no dejaría pasar el atrevimiento de Shikamaru así como así.

-deberías agradecerme, por salvarte ¡otra vez!- contestó él ya fastidiado

-¿salvarme de que?- arremetió Temari

-de ese sujeto, Hidan-

-¿lo conoces?-

-no-

-¿entonces?-

-bueno…Chouji me dijo que…él, escucha sólo di gracias y ya- le dijo el moreno, volteando su rostro para mirar a otro lado menos a los ojos de Temari quien lo escrutaba con ellos.

-me molestó que hicieras eso, parecía que fueras mi hermano o mi novio y no eres nada de eso-

-por desgracia- masculló volteándose a mirarla

-¿por desgracia que?- el rostro de Temari estaba impregnado de duda

-por desgracia no soy tu novio…-dijo él rápidamente consiguiendo la total atención de la rubia y un sonrojo en sus mejillas-es decir…emm eres muy hermosa y eses sujeto sólo pretendía llevarte a aun lugar a solas y…bueno y sabes-

-no soy tan tonta, reconozco a los canallas cuando los veo- dijo ya calmada y con algo de sorpresa bien disimulada en su rostro, las palabras del pelinegro extrañamente la hacían sentir feliz en vez de molesta porque él le celara sin que fueran nada.

-aun así, escucha, discúlpame por actuar así, es que desde hace un tiempo he estado pensando en ti y quería saber si tu…si tu quieres…-

-¿si quiero que?- dijo curiosa, le estaba comenzando a gustar la compañía de Shikamaru y le encantaba verlo así de nervioso por ella, nunca se imaginó que él se sintiera atraído por ella y ella debía admitir que desde el comienzo sintió algo especial por él, algo que aun no lograba clasificar pero que tal vez conociendo un poco más a Shikamaru podría identificar.

-dar un paseo por el parque, es bastante tranquilo y ya después puedo acompañarte a tu casa, si quieres…-

-me parece bien, pero volvamos a la fiesta, me tengo que despedir de Naruto y recoger mi bolso- dijo algo decepcionada pues ya había imaginado que él le pediría otra cosa, no sabía que pero no se esperaba un paseo por el parque, aun así aquel paseo le serviría para conocerlo más.

-claro- dijo Shikamaru sin poder retener la sonrisa de felicidad que aparecía en su sereno rostro

Regresaron a la fiesta y como ella había dicho se despidieron de Naruto y de los demás y después de que ella tomara su bolso ambos salieron rumbo al parque que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí, caminaron un rato bajo la luna llena platicando de todo y de nada a la vez.

Temari sintió de nuevo aquello que sus amigas llamaban "mariposas en el estómago" y Shikamaru sentía que sus manos se volvían frías a cada instante que pasaba con la rubia, después de casi media hora de caminar se sentaron bajo un árbol muy juntos y Shikamaru vio como ella temblaba un poco, inmediatamente se quitó su chamarra negra de piel colocándola en los hombros de Temari, ella sonrió.

-gracias-

-de nada, pero no vuelvas a salir por la noche a fiestas con un vestido así de escotado y corto, te ves hermosa pero aquí hace frío-

-lo tomaré en cuenta- fue la simple contestación de ella quien nuevamente se cohibía ante los comentarios del moreno, aquellos que la hacían sentir extrañamente feliz

Siguieron platicando, después el moreno sintió el peso de la rubia en su brazo y notó que apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, él bastante feliz y cómodo apoyó su cabeza contra la de la rubia mientras miraban el cielo

-no hay estrellas esta noche, es difícil verlas en New York- comentó la rubia recordando las hermosas noches estrelladas que apreciaba desde el jardín de su casa en Japón

-Bastante difícil, se nota que te gustan las estrellas-dijo él mirando el collar de la rubia

-si, y mucho, este dije me lo regaló mi hermano- dijo ella mostrándole el dije que colgaba de su cuello sobre su pecho y Shikamaru tuvo una maravillosa vista de los pechos de la rubia pero apenado por los pensamientos que rondaron su cabeza quitó su mirada de ese lugar.

-te queda muy bien, pero ya es tarde, te acompaño a tu casa- dijo pensando que si seguía tan cerca de ella iba a terminar sucumbiendo ante sus encantos y dejándose llevar por lo que sentía en esos momentos.

-si vamos- le contestó la rubia quien se paró con ayuda de la mano de Shikamaru y el contacto nuevamente la hizo sentirse como una niña frente a su primer amor por lo que lentamente se separó de él, tratando de verse natural al hacerlo para que él no notara su nerviosismo, para su suerte él nada notó.

El camino al apartamento de la rubia fue corto, tomaron un taxi y al llegar él la dejó en la puerta de su apartamento, después se iría caminando.

-aquí es-

-bien…estaba pensado en que…ya sabes, si quieres el Domingo salir a…ver una película o a tomar algo…- decía Shikamaru rojo como un tomate y evitando ver a la rubia a los ojos "_¡mendokusai! Estoy actuando como un adolescente inexperto_" pensó pero la voz de la chica lo devolvió a la realidad, mitigando un poco pero sólo un poco su nerviosismo.

-¿Cómo una cita?-

-si…es decir, si quieres si no, sólo una salida de amigos- pudo articular al fin

-me encantaría, ¿pasas por mí?- dijo Temari tratando de parecer casual pero por dentro estaba dando saltitos de felicidad

-si, el Domingo a las…8:00 p.m.-

-si, perfecto, bueno, gracias y buenas noches Shikamaru-

-buenas noches Temari-

Ambos se acercaron para darse un beso de despedida que se convirtió en algo más profundo llegando a tocar sus labios levemente, pero un poco más animado al sentir las manos de la rubia en sus hombros, Shikamaru la atrajo hacia sí tomando su cintura y pegando por fin sus cuerpos lo más que podían, ella abrió su boca al sentir la lengua del pelinegro en sus labios y comenzaron a jugar con sus lenguas sintiendo aquel escalofrió recorriendo su espalda.

* * *

_**Jojojojojo….**__** Se los dejamos hasta aki xD **_

_**Hasta k se besaron no…despues de 9 capitulos jejeje **_

_**Bueno la semana del 20 les traigo la conti…k dia un se muy bien xk tal vez ese lunes no te en mi casa… bueno k les parecio?**_

_**Esperamos k les haya gustado **_

_**review? Criticas, sugerencias, ideas, teorias, se acepta de todo xD**_

_**ia me voy Xau cuidense! Y deseenme suerte para k todo me salga bien el lunes y el martes ^^**_

_**si no me deprimo les traigo la conti de RECOBRANDO LO PERDIDO el miércoles Xd **_

_**XAU!**_


	10. Días

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Aquí nuestro regalo de navidad para ustedes, espero k lo hayan pasado muy bien en esta fecha y sin mas aquí el capitulo, esperamos k les guste**_

_**

* * *

**_

Cap 10: DIAS

No querían terminar aquel beso pero un grito los separó

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó extrañado Shikamaru olvidándose a ratos lo que acababa de hacer con la rubia, olvidando a ratos aquel primer beso

- ho, es sólo mi vecina peleando con su gato que le araña los sillones- le explicó Temari a quien también se le olvidó el beso o más bien lo habían tomado como algo normal ya que ambos deseaban besarse sin percatarse de eso.

- que problemáticos

-jajaja, dices mucho eso- rió de buena gana la rubia aun colgada del cuello del pelinegro quien aun la apegaba a él por la cintura, pero ellos no se percataron de su contacto ya que todo era tan fácil y natural entre los dos.

- es mejor que me valla ya- anunció Shikamaru quien recién en aquel momento se percató en como ambos se encontraban y un gran sonrojo se apoderó de él.

Temari quien aun veía hacia el pasillo del edificio no se percató de aquello, pero al voltearse se encontró con el rostro del moreno muy cerca del suyo por lo que también se sonrojó y recién ahí ambos tuvieron conciencia de aquel exquisito beso que se habían dado antes de ser interrumpidos por la anciana y su gato y al recordar, ambos suspiraron sintiendo el aliento del otro el cual los llamaba a juntarse nuevamente para volver a reconocerse pero esta vez con pleno conocimiento de sus acciones.

Otro suspiro por parte de la rubia hizo que la razón del moreno se perdiera y se dejara guiar por sus instintos que le pedían a gritos volver a apoderarse de los labios de la ojiverde, sin dudar un segundo más, volvió a acercar sus labios a los de ella quien al sentir el suave roce de los labios del pelinegro dejó escapar un nuevo suspiro mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos para sentir con mayor placer el contacto, lentamente el moreno volvió a reconocer los labios de Temari, de forma tierna al comienzo ya que no quería asustarla con su necesidad de volver a explorar el interior de su boca, pero fue él quien resultó sorprendido al sentir como la rubia profundizaba el beso, siendo ahora ella quien pasara su lengua por la boca de él, quien sin rechistar le dio paso a su cavidad, jugaron un rato para luego intensificar más y más aquel pasional y ansiado beso.

No querían separarse pero ella se asustó al pensar que iban rápido y al recordar su ultima relación la cual por haberse apresurado en pensar que aquel hombre era el hombre de su vida terminó por destrozársela, arrebatándole lo que más había amado, a su hijo, por lo que tratando de parecer calmada para que Shikamaru no se percatara de su inseguridad, terminó aquel maravilloso beso.

- nos vemos el Domingo a las ocho Shika-kun- le dijo juguetonamente guiñándole el ojo, cuando se separó de él, luego le dio un fugas beso en la boca para que él no pensara que se había molestado.

Se separó raudamente del moreno y entró en el departamento, escapando de lo que él le pudiera decir. Shikamaru la vio alejarse un tanto confundido, frunciendo el ceño por el extraño comportamiento de la rubia pero al rato lo relajó y sonrió feliz, se acababa de besar con la problemática rubia a quien no podía olvidar, "_al parecer si me enamoré de ella_" pensó y luego se alejó del lugar para volver al departamento de su amigo, esperando ansioso su próximo encuentro con ella.

A la mañana siguiente Chouji se levantó como de costumbre antes que Shikamaru, al menos eso pensaba él pero se encontró con que su amigo estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, sonriendo feliz, tanto que Chouji creyó que el moreno irradiaba felicidad por cada poro de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?- le preguntó Chouji pero esa era la última pregunta que quería hacerle al pelinegro, quien al escuchar la voz de su amigo se volteó para verlo y contestarle

-no podía dormir y preferí levantarme- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de lado, Chouji al escuchar la explicación abrió demasiado sus ojos y se quedó boquiabierto

- tú- dijo apuntándolo con su dedo- ¿no podías dormir? ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a mi amigo?- preguntó acercándose rápidamente al pelinegro y luego posó su mano en la frente de éste - ¿acaso estas enfermo?

Shikamaru observó sin inmutarse la escena que había hecho su amigo, luego separó amablemente la mano de Chouji de su cabeza y dijo

-soy yo, no me hicieron nada, no estoy enfermo, simplemente no podía dormir- terminó encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó que no podías dormir?

-¿a que te refieres?

- que anoche te fuiste con Temari de la fiesta y cuando yo volví tu aun no llegabas

-pues…- se puso totalmente rojo al recordar el sabor de los labios de la rubia mujer. Chouji al observar la reacción del moreno abrió los ojos por la sorpresa pero enseguida cambió esto por una gran sonrisa calida

-así que todo salió bien con ella, vamos cuéntame que sucedió

Shikamaru terminó de hacer el desayuno para ambos y sentados en la mesa le contó lo sucedido la noche anterior con la ojiverde.

-te lo dije-

-lo se

-así que aceptas que estas enamorado de ella

-no, aun no, es demasiado pronto para decir algo así, por ahora sólo quiero conocerla más ya te contaré si tenías razón o no

-obviamente y tengo razón, pero esperaré a que tu dura cabezota lo acepte- le dijo Chouji con una sonrisa en sus labios

-ya veremos- contestó el pelinegro yéndose hacia su habitación mientras Chouji iba a lavar la loza sucia

Minutos más tarde el castaño vio a Shikamaru dirigirse a la salida de la casa

-¿vas a ver a Temari?- le preguntó

-que va, tan sólo quiero un poco de tranquilidad así que me voy a visitar el Central Park

-cuídate, no valla a ser que te vuelvan a mandar al hospital- le dijo en tono burlón por la mala suerte que había tenido el moreno desde que llegara a New York

-mendokusai- dijo Shikamaru antes de salir de la casa

El moreno estuvo todo el día en el parque de New York, y por suerte nada malo le había pasado "_al parecer ella es quien me trae los problemas_"pensó "_pero no me arrepiento de haberla conocido_" se dijo a si mismo mientras entraba a la casa de su amigo, ya era muy tarde por lo que se fue directamente a su habitación y se quedó rápidamente dormido.

Ya era Domingo y sin saber como, Shikamaru se había quedado dormido, cosa no rara en él pero que no era lo que él quería ese día, lo que más quería era despertar temprano para prepararse para su cita con Temari, pero ya no podía retroceder el tiempo.

Se levantó apresuradamente y notó que Chouji no estaba, en su lugar una simple nota estaba:

"**Shikamaru tengo asuntos urgentes que resolver en la oficina que no pueden esperar más, estaré todo el día afuera, espero que te valla bien en tu cita con tu rubia problemática…. Chouji"**

**-**¿pero quien trabaja el Domingo?- se preguntó el moreno en voz alta con el ceño fruncido pero luego miró la hora "_2 de la tarde ¡rayos! Es demasiado tarde, debo apurarme_"

Se metió a bañar y luego se vistió de forma casual pero sexy a ojos de las vecinas que lo vieron ir a comprar el pan, volvió a la casa y se preparó algo rápido de comer, almorzó, se arregló y se fue a tomar fuerzas para volver a verse con la hermosa y problemática de Temari, fue a su lugar favorito en la ciudad, el Central Park.

Temari ese fin de semana lo había pasado metida en su departamento tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y sobretodo sus sentimientos

"_¿Por qué él me hace sentir así? A su lado me siento segura pero a la vez tan vulnerable, es extraño pero es que no quiero que me vuelvan a hacer daño y a Shikamaru recién lo acabo de conocer y no se su verdaderas intenciones, tal vez hoy pueda sacar algo en claro_" pensaba la rubia mientras disfrutaba del agua tibia de la tina, su Sábado no había sido nada extraordinario, se la había pasado acostada disfrutando de no tener que trabajar, su tiempo lo ocupó leyendo una que otra novela romántica haciendo que los recuerdos de la noche de la fiesta vinieran a ella, sobretodo recordaba el fin de esa noche y los dos besos que se había dado con el moreno de coleta, aquellos besos se negaban a abandonar su mente y el recuerdo del sabor y aroma de Shikamaru volvían a ella una y otra vez tanto así que la noche recién pasada había soñado con él algo no muy decente pensando que se acababan de conocer oficialmente y era esa misma rapidez con la que las cosas pasaban que la asustaba de sobremanera, no quería equivocarse otra vez, no deseaba abrir nuevamente su corazón y que la dañaran en el trayecto.

Aun así todos sus miedos se esfumaban con el recuerdo de los ojos del pelinegro, aquellos ojos oscuros en los que se había perdido la primera vez que los vio y aquellos con los que siempre se encontraba cuando estaba en problemas, como le había sucedido aquella noche que casi la asaltaron.

Decidida a descubrir si Shikamaru era tal como se le había presentado la noche anterior, al igual que ansiosa por volver a verlo y quien sabe, volver a besarlo, aunque esto ultimo no lo iba a reconocer abiertamente, ni siquiera en su mente.

Salió de la tina y se fue a cambiar, demorando unas dos horas y media en total en acabar de arreglarse ya que no lograba decidir que ponerse, deseaba verse bella pero no atrevida, quería no lucir ansiosa por la cita pero tampoco súper casual, así estuvo hasta que decidió ponerse unos jeans blancos con una blusa de tirantes negra junto con unos zapatos de taco negros también, se miró al espejo y le encantó lo que vio en él, como detalles finales se colocó su dije de estrella y se soltó el cabello que siempre llevaba amarrado en cuatro coletas, no estaba segura de este ultimo detalle pero aun así decidió cambiar para ver la reacción del moreno al verla, si que deseaba saber la opinión de él respecto a como lucía hoy, después de cepillarse su rubio cabello, se maquilló levemente, no le gustaba usar maquillaje pero la ocasión lo ameritaba, no todos los días sales con un chico lindo como ella llamaba a Shikamaru en su mente, una sonrisa surcó su rostro al ver su trabajo terminado y al ver el hermoso resultado que este arrojaba.

No pudo seguir admirándose a si misma porque el timbre del departamento había sonado, vio su reloj y se encontró con que eran las 4:30 de la tarde "_no creo que sea Shikamaru, él dijo que vendría a las 8:00 pm_"

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver al pelinegro apoyado en la pared frente a su departamento, cuando ella lo vio tan sexy apoyado en la pared no pudo evitar el escalofrío que la recorrió y menos pudo evitar mirarlo de arriba a abajo y abajo hacia arriba, notó como él hacia lo mismo y cuando sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar ambos notaron el sonrojo en el otro y en ellos mismos.

Temari se obligó a concentrarse en algo que no fuera lo sexy que él se veía con aquellos jeans oscuros pegados a su cuerpo especialmente a aquella parte de la anatomía masculina que por cierto se veía bastante grande, al igual que la camiseta negra que también se le pegaba de forma exquisita al cuerpo marcando su abdomen que de seguro estaría bastante marcado "_debe ser un delito ser tan sexy_" pensó al volver a recorrerlo con la mirada pero se reprendió al instante y luego concentrándose en los ojos del moreno, le habló.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- la voz de la rubia sacó a Shikamaru de sus pensamientos sobre lo hermosa que ella lucía y que no debía ser de este mundo alguien así.

-pues iba a ir al Central Park para hacer la hora pero al ver el hermoso día que hacía decidí venir a buscarte para que vayamos juntos ahí- le dijo mientras avanzaba hacia ella con las manos en sus bolsillos

"_no puede ser tan sexy, lo deberían arrestar por serlo, ¿es que no puedo evitar querer besarlo ahora mismo y luego pasar al departamento para…?_" pero en ese momento una punzada se le clavó en el estómago, aun recordaba a su ex y todo lo que le había hecho, una parte de ella quería rendirse al encanto de hombre que se le presentaba pero el miedo a que todo él fuera una ilusión tal como Azuro, no le permitía seguir adelante "_Azuro también era así de lindo y amable al comienzo, no puedo dejarme llevar por mis impulsos del momento_" se decía a si misma y no notó que el moreno la miraba tratando de saber que era lo que la preocupaba y como él no pudo adivinarlo, acercó su mano al rostro de la rubia y acarició con delicadeza la piel de ésta.

Ella se sobresaltó al sentir el contacto pero la voz profunda y calmada de él la relajó

- no se lo que piensas pero sea lo que sea te preocupa demasiado, por hoy olvida todo y déjate llevar por lo que sientes, permíteme mostrarte un mundo nuevo, con sensaciones totalmente distinta a las que has experimentado antes.

"_¿Cómo supo lo que me pasaba? bueno no sabe todo pero intuye que algo va mal y no se muestra molesto por eso, al contrario, trata de ayudarme, se parece tanto a como era Azuro al comienzo de nuestra relación pero a la vez es tan distinto, él me transmite la paz que Azuro nunca logró que tuviera_"

-está bien- dijo la rubia tímidamente- espérame aquí, voy por mi bolso

Entró en la casa pero a los pocos segundos volvió y cerró la puerta dispuesta a seguir al pelinegro quien cuando ella se fue había decidido borrar todo intento por besar a la rubia y centrarse en hacerla sentir segura pues algo le decía que ella tenía miedo a algo y ese miedo que le reflejaba a él, fue lo que lo impulsó a irse con total calma con ella "_mejor así, podré usar todo mi tiempo junto a ella_" pensaba

* * *

_**Esperamos k les haya gustado**_

_**review? *w***_

_**XAU!**_


	11. Temor

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**hello moto!**_

_**lamentamos la demora, problemas en el paraiso (foros dz) -_-U... pero bueenoo aki la conti y espero k tb les guste muuuchooo jejeje y bueno gracias muchas gracias x los review siempre nos animan =D**_

_**

* * *

**_

CAP 11: TEMOR

Se fueron en el auto de Temari pues a él no le gustaba andar en auto, prefería caminar para así gozar de las cosas que lo rodeaban a la vez que se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo en llegar a algún lugar.

-y pensar que la ultima vez que vi este auto fue desde el suelo en que yacía por haber sido atropellado por él- comentó Shikamaru al descender del carro

-ja, ja, ¿Qué nunca lo olvidaras?- le decía un poco molesta Temari porque le sacaba siempre eso en cara

-pues no, no me gustaría olvidar ninguna de las veces que te vi y menos quisiera olvidar los momentos vividos junto a ti

Ante aquellas palabras la rubia se sonrojó con un tomate maduro, nunca pensó que los encuentros casuales que había tenido con Shikamaru hubieran sido tan importante para él, pero a los pocos segundos sintió una fuerte punzada en su estómago distinta a la que había sentido en su departamento, ahora más bien parecía un presagio de que algo malo iba a pasar, miró muy preocupada a Shikamaru y la punzada se hizo más y más fuerte, un miedo enorme la invadió pero esta vez ese miedo era el de perderlo, sentía como que él desaparecería en cualquier momento por lo que impulsada por ese mal presagio se lanzó a abrazar al moreno posesivamente como si nunca más lo fuera a ver, como si al soltarlo él iba a desaparecer y el temor a no tenerlo a su lado le recorrió el cuerpo, haciéndola temblar y Shikamaru después de dejar la sorpresa de lado y de sentir la forma en que la rubia tiritaba, simplemente la abrazó protectoramente, ella al sentir los fuertes pero calidos brazos del pelinegro se sintió más segura y aliviada, pero ese sentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar aun no la abandonaba del todo.

-no me dejes sola, por favor, nunca me abandones- le dijo inconscientemente, con voz temblorosa, luchando por no llorar, pero como siempre lo hacía desde que le conociera, la voz de él la calmó

-tranquila, lo ultimo que quiero es abandonarte, no te voy a dejar sola pequeña- le dijo Shikamaru acariciando su rubio cabello y fue en ese justo momento en que se dio cuenta que él no estaba enamorado de Temari, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por la rubia era amor, él la amaba y la ama, y eso era más profundo que enamorarse pues esto es pasajero en cambio el amor es duradero, Shikamaru ya no concebía su vida sin Temari y haría lo que fuera para no verla con miedo nunca más, para que ella fuera feliz y si era a su lado mejor aun y su inconsciente le hizo decir algo que no pensaba decir en mucho tiempo más, algo que ni a Ino con quien estuvo a punto de casarse le había dicho nunca- te amo

Esas dos simple palabras hicieron que el corazón de Temari se detuviera por unos segundos en que todo pareció detenerse alrededor de ellos, efecto que ya había sentido en encuentros anteriores que tuvo con Shikamaru pero que nunca había sido tan maravilloso como aquel momento en que todo parecía que los ayudaba a estar juntos y nunca separarse, la naturaleza del parque era increíble y hacía mas mágico aquel instante.

Pero cuando sintió nuevamente el tiempo correr, sus fantasmas del pasado se apoderaron de ella quien se alejó rápidamente del pelinegro quien confuso y decepcionado de la fría e inesperada respuesta que ella le dio al alejarse de su lado, no pudo hacer más que seguirla con la mirada y cuando notó que ella volvía a tiritar se maldijo y retó mentalmente por ser tan idiota de no notar que ella le tenía miedo a cualquier tipo de compromiso, por así decirlo, por lo que se apresuró a ir a su lado a calmarla.

Cuanto Temari vio que el pelinegro se le acercaba, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y suspiró

-perdóname… yo… no se lo que siento y… aun no estoy lista para algún tipo de relación… mi ultima relación… fue…fue…horrible…yo…tengo miedo…a que… algo así vuelva a sucederme….-dijo Temari tratando de contener los sollozos, pero le fue imposible al sentir el abrazo protector que le brindaba Shikamaru, tan calido; tan segura se sentía que se liberó de toda su presión y comenzó a llorar.

-yo no te exijo nada, no esperaba que me recibieras con los brazos abiertos y de una vez, simplemente no pude seguir guardándome lo que sentía por ti y ten por seguro que yo lo único que deseo es que tu seas feliz ya sea a mi lado o lejos de mi, tu felicidad eso es lo que yo quiero y ten por seguro que siempre podrás contar conmigo como amigo y más adelante ya veremos pues tampoco pienso darme por vencido, te esperaré siempre si es necesario, pero sobretodo deseo ayudarte a alejar ese gran temor que siento en ti cuyo origen aun desconozco pero me gustaría saber algún día cuando creas que puedas confiar en mi y en especial cuando me consideres digno de tu confianza, no antes, princesita- le habló tan calida y serenamente que Temari se armó de valor con aquellas palabras, valor para contarle su historia.

Ya más calmada, luego de haberle contado a Shikamaru todo lo que había pasado junto y por Azuro, sintió como si se liberaba de un peso enorme que había estado acarreando en sus hombros desde hace mucho tiempo.

Shikamaru había permanecido en silencio mientras ella hablaba, aguantando a penas los instintos asesinos que surgían en él contra aquel sujeto que había lastimado de aquella forma a su amada Temari. Ella agradeció el silencio pues no hubiera aguantado ninguna palabra ni de apoyo ni de reproche en aquel sensible momento.

-vamos, te llevo a tu departamento, es mejor que aplacemos la cita- dijo Shikamaru rompiendo el silencio en que estaban sumergidos desde hace algunos momentos, se paró y le tendió la mano a la rubia quien no lograba adivinar los pensamientos del moreno cosa que le inquietaba pero él se encargó de calmarla- no te voy a dejar sola Temari, nunca, y siempre te protegeré como amigo o como algo más es por eso que considero que lo mejor es que descanses el resto del día, no ha sido nada fácil recordar todo lo que te ha pasado.

-gracias Shikamaru- le dijo abrazándolo calidamente, esas eran las palabras que necesitaba, no de compasión sino de seguridad y él siempre sabía como calmarla y hacerla sentir protegida, por eso mismo se armó de valor

-gracias, pero no es necesario que cancelemos la cita- le dijo con una gran sonrisa sincera en su rostro- no puedo estar lamentándome siempre por lo que me pasó, se lo debo a mi hijo a quien no pude conocer pero a quien creo que no le hubiera gustado verme así de triste y postergando mi vida por alguien que me dañó, es por eso que quiero seguir adelante y esta cita es el primer paso que quiero dar, pero no quiero avanzar sola, quiero hacerlo contigo a mi lado, aun no puedo tener una relación y espero que lo entiendas pero no me apetece alejarme de ti porque- sus mejillas se tornaron color carmín- porque siento algo muy fuerte por ti, aun no se lo que es pero no es el cariño que se le tiene a un amigo, por favor espérame un poco más.

- Temari, ya te lo dije sólo quiero verte feliz y quiero ayudarte a serlo, como amigo o como lo que sea, pero quiero estar a tu lado apoyándote, la verdad es que me alegra de sobremanera escucharte decir que sientes algo más por mi, algo distinto a la amistad y te esperaré todo lo que tu quieras hasta que te sientas segura de sus sentimientos y de lo que quieres en tu vida

-eres adorable, ¿lo sabías?- le dijo con una gran sonrisa para luego incrustar su rostro en el pecho del moreno, embriagándose con su tranquilizador olor a hierba buena

-jajajaja, no, la verdad no, siempre me habían dicho que era alguien insoportable- contestó, recordando las veces en que la misma rubia que estaba ahora entre sus brazos le había dicho aquello

-jajajaja, que tonta la que te dijo eso- dijo apegándose más a él, recordando también aquellas ocasiones en que le dijo aquellas palabras "_estaba tan equivocada con él, Shikamaru es único no se le puede comparar con otro hombre porque simplemente no hay nadie como él_"

* * *

_**se k es un capitulo corto pero es importante (lean entre lineas xD)**_

_**iaa me callo cuidense xau!**_


	12. Cita

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**sí, tengo claro la tardanza y lo siento, no tengo excusa y sé k las disculpas no valen x lo k espero k el capitulo les baste =D y k les guste y lo comenten y el proximo si lo traigo rapido... en menos de una semana, tal vez el fin de semana espero :) **_

_**iaaa disfruten el capitulo ^^ y nuevamente lo siento **_

_**

* * *

**_CAP 12: CITA

-ven, conozco un gran lugar para acostarse en la hierba y ver las nubes- le dijo el pelinegro tomándola de la mano para guiarla hasta el auto y ambos subieron al auto de la rubia para irse del Central Park a donde Shikamaru deseaba ir.

Después de conducir al menos 30 minutos se alejaron un poco de la ciudad y llegaron a un parque bastante grande, Temari no preguntó el nombre del lugar pues trataba de concentrarse en manejar en vez de ver los ojos del moreno a su lado quien le indicaba el camino, estaba segura de que si se distraía terminarían estrellándose.

Después de llegar al lugar dejaron el auto en el estacionamiento y Shikamaru se dirigió a una pequeña tienda que ahí había mientras la rubia esperaba en el auto y para cuando él regresó ella ya tenía puestos los lentes de sol y estaba lista.

-¿A dónde iremos?- preguntó curiosa

-a ver las nubes, compre algo de bebidas y botanas, ¿te gusta la Caribe?-

-si, está bien-

-te ves bien con los lentes de sol, te hacen ver misteriosa y sexy- le dijo sonriéndole

-gracias…-dijo ella sonrojándose por las palabras de él

-¿te molesta que te diga que te ves sexy vestida así?-

-ammm ¿así como?-la rubia se miró a si misma, quizá se había vestido demasiado vulgar o había dado una mala impresión que hasta parecía una cualquiera, cosa que desde el principio trató de evitar, pero lo vio sonreír.

-los jeans blancos y la blusa negra, "sexy", más los tacones negros y los lentes oscuros más sexy aun, eres hermosa.- le dijo dándole un efímero beso en la frente a una todavía dubitativa Temari quien se sonrojó levemente al sentir los calidos labios del pelinegro en su frente

-gracias- fue lo único que pudo articular

Caminaron hacia el parque entrando en una especie de bosque y Shikamaru fue el que le dijo que era una reserva natural protegida, de las pocas que quedaban en New York.

Él la guió nuevamente de la mano y al rato llegaron a un pequeño y oculto claro que había en el parque de donde podían apreciar el arrollo que recorría el lugar. Shikamaru se sentó en la hierba y le indicó a Temari que hiciera lo mismo, ella dudó unos segundos pero luego decidió sentarse al lado del moreno recargándose en un árbol que les daba sombra, platicaban mientras escuchaban el ruido del arrollo, se terminaron las caribes que él había comprado y también las botanas, los dos seguían platicando ignorando lo que sucedía alrededor y de un momento a otro Shikamaru se recostó en el piso usando uno de sus brazos como apoyo y animó a la rubia a recostarse junto a él, momentos después él habló

-este lugar es el más parecido a mi lugar favorito en Japón, siempre iba a un parque cercano a mi casa y me quedaba toda la tarde viendo las nubes y hasta me dormía ahí, más que un parque parecía más un bosque, la paz que se sentía en aquel lugar no lo conseguía en ningún otro, me gustaría tanto llevarte ahí para que lo conozcas

- jajajaja, y a mi me encantaría conocer tu lugar favorito- dijo mirando al cielo pero luego se volvió a ver al pelinegro ya que algo que él había dicho le había llamado la atención

-¿toda la tarde?

-si

-¿Qué no tenías cosas que hacer?

-si

-entonces ¿por qué, cómo?

- pues ahí me ocultaba para que mi madre no me encontrara o ahí me ocultaba de mi jefa

-pero ¿Cómo nunca te despidieron?

-supongo que porque me necesitaba, es una gran problemática, además de una gruñona y aterradora mujer y para mi mala suerte también es rubia

-vamos que son ideas tuyas eso de que las rubias te traen problemas

-eso crees tú, pero la experiencia me da la razón, pero como te decía, como era una problemática mujer prefería dormirme en el parque que ir a verla, pero su asistente me daba pena, siempre tenía que salir a buscarme así que me apiadaba de ella e iba a trabajar o no me escapaba del trabajo

-pobrecita, eres malo

-si fuera malo simplemente me hubiera escapado siempre pero sólo fueron unas pocas veces, cuando me sentía colapsar al no poder terminar el trabajo, el mirar las nubes me tranquilizaba y hacía que mi mente se pusiera a trabajar, pero ahora ya no puedo hacerlo ya que me estoy encargando de la empresa de mi padre y si se entera que me escapo de la oficina me iría bastante mal

-¿es muy estricto?

-él no es el problema, mi madre si lo es, ella si que da miedo y si se entera que no hago mi trabajo pues me golpearía

-jajaja, no creo que sea tan mala

-porque no la conoces, o pensándolo bien creo que se llevarían bastante bien

-¿por qué?

-porque ambas son unas problemáticas que atentan contra mi salud- le dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-ja, ya déjalo, aunque la verdad me gusta que me cuentes de tu pasado, me hace sentir un poco más cerca de ti- le dijo sonriéndole de forma especial, una sonrisa que nunca había brindado a nadie, mostrando todos su dientes mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados, él quedó embobado con aquella sonrisa y sólo pudo devolvérsela con una de lado, ella luego le volvió a hablar- me gusta este lugar pero no entiendo bien, dime ¿Qué vemos?

-las nubes

-¿por qué?

-son tan tranquilas y libres, nada problemáticas, algún día me gustaría ser así de libre como ellas

Al escuchar la explicación de Shikamaru, la rubia sintió una gran paz en su interior pero a la vez algo de lastima al saber que él no podía ser libre como quería aunque no entendía del todo sus palabras. Se quedó unos minutos viendo las hermosas nubes que admiraba el pelinegro y al voltear a mirarlo lo encontró profundamente dormido "_que rapidez para dormir, jajaja, se ve tan tierno cuando duerme, creo que lo dejaré descansar un rato_" pensó y se apoyó en el pecho de él y a los pocos segundos Temari terminó por dormirse arrullada por el latir del corazón de Shikamaru y el sonido del agua del arroyo.

El canto de los pájaros despertó al pelinegro quien al notar el peso en su pecho dirigió su vista hacia él y se sorprendió de ver a Temari durmiendo en él, después se dedicó a apreciar el maravilloso atardecer que había en el cielo, feliz de estar al lado de ella, sin quererlo sonrió tiernamente y luego se volvió a tumbar para continuar apreciando el cielo del atardecer.

Shikamaru dejó a la rubia dormir un rato bastante largo y para cuando la despertó ya eran casi las 8:15 y ya se había oscurecido por completo, suavemente la despertó y vio muy divertido como ella se desperezaba, sentándose a su lado sin decir nada pues aun el sueño la invadía, escasos minutos después la vio más despierta.

-ya se ha hecho tarde- comentó Shikamaru poniéndose en pie y ofreciéndole la mano a la rubia

-si- contestó distraídamente, tomando de forma mecánica la mano que él le ofrecía ya que su atención la tenía puesta en el estrellado manto nocturno que se le presentaba.

-¿quieres ir al cine o prefieres ir a comer a algún lugar?

-¿eh?... pues, me gustaría quedarme aquí a ver las estrellas

-…- Shikamaru se le quedó viendo un tanto sorprendido por la respuesta de ella "_si que es distinta a Ino, ella hubiera preferido ir a cenar a un lujoso restaurante, en cambio Temari prefiere conformarse con algo tan simple como observar las estrellas, si que es maravillosa_" y al pensar esto sonrió de nuevo tiernamente- creo que eso es mejor pero sólo podrá ser por unos minutos más, el parque cerrará en 45 minutos más

-no importa, es tiempo suficiente

-¿no preferirías que te llevara a casa a que siguieras durmiendo?

-no, quiero estar aquí, viendo las estrellas

-es gracioso ¿no? A mi me gusta el cielo de día y a ti de noche

-como la luna y el sol- acotó de repente Temari- pero la luna también aparece de día a veces y el sol puede hacer que el día sea noche al juntarse con la luna- dijo pensando en los eclipses de sol

-jajaja, tienes razón pero que te parece si nos sentamos mejor en una banca mi luna querida

-jajaja si, mejor, solcito juguetón

Permanecieron observando el cielo nocturno, descifrando una que otra constelación de estrellas, hablando del universo y el efecto que tenía en ellos, gozando de la compañía del otro, calmado sus almas intranquilas, Shikamaru al fin sentía la paz que había perdido hacía tres meses al enterarse de la traición de Ino y Temari se sentía segura, el pelinegro le entregaba la protección que ni sus hermanos habían sido capaz de entregarle, al fin después de mucho tiempo ellos pudieron gozar en su totalidad de la belleza que le entregaba el cielo, sin preocupaciones, sin temores, sin nada que perturbara su tranquilidad.

Pero debieron irse ya que era hora de cerrar el parque, en el auto iban jugueteando con el otro, rozándose de vez en cuando, pero advirtiendo que eso no los llevaría más que a un accidente, decidieron muy a su pesar, parar.

De vuelta en su apartamento Temari despidió a Shikamaru de la puerta con unos cuantos besos iniciados por él, el juego en el auto lo había intranquilizado un poco, deseando probar más de la rubia y a ella le pasaba algo similar, Shikamaru la recargó en la pared y mientras una de su manos estaba en la espalda de ella la otra se movía en su cintura acariciándola, Temari se sintió morir cuando la boca del pelinegro pasó a besar su cuello y una de sus manos bajó a su pierna acariciándola por encima de la molesta mezclilla de su pantalón, ella se movió un poco incomoda y él se separo de inmediato.

-discúlpame Temari…creo que me fui demasiado rápido- trató de excusarse, apenado por su necesidad.

-bastante diría yo…- contestó algo incómoda por lo que acababa de pasar

-no quiero que pienses mal de mí, no era mi intención pero me gustas mucho y en verdad quisiera ganarme tu confianza y conocerte más, si tú me lo permites-

-si te lo permito, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso-

-entiendo-él sabía perfectamente que ella se refería a arrinconarla contra la pared y besarla y tocarle de aquella manera, sabía que le incomodaba aunque ella soltara de vez en cuando pequeños suspiros de satisfacción, en cualquier otra circunstancia Shikamaru no se hubiera aguantado y la hubiera metido de inmediato al apartamento para ahí hacerla suya sin contemplación como ya había pasado con demás chicas pero Temari era especial, sí, era verdad que quería hacerla suya pero tenía que ir despacio y más con aquellas confesiones que la rubia le había echo respecto a su ultimo noviazgo, no quería asustarla ni que ella lo odiase.-de nuevo, disculpa, y será mejor que me valla-

-si Shikamaru….emm… me refería a lo de tocarme así, no a los besos, es que me gusta mucho que me beses- susurró ella sonrojada sin creer que de una manera indirecta le estaba pidiendo que la besara de nuevo y sonrió al mismo tiempo que ponía sus manos detrás de su cintura en un gesto bastante infantil- sólo que me asusté hace un momento, pensé que tu…me forzarías-

-Temari mírame- Shikamaru tomó el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos haciendo que sus ojos de nuevo se encontraran y continúo hablando serena pero seriamente-nunca, nunca haría eso, forzar es la peor manera de convencer a una chica, lo que yo quiero contigo es más que sólo sexo, en verdad te amo, y sí, me encantaría que estuviéramos en este momento en la cama pero será cuando me gane tu completa confianza, tu corazón y cuando tu estés segura de eso, antes no-

-gracias…-ella lo abrazó y él la besó de nuevo pero esta vez más tranquilamente y al terminar el beso él se fue después de asegurarse que ella estaba segura dentro de su apartamento.

* * *

**_espero k les gustara y este es el fin de las cosas tan tan rosas xD... las habrá obvio pero combinadas cn problemas jeje xD _**

**_iaaa me le voy _**

**_ciao! cuidense! ^^_**


	13. Ino

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**lamento la pequeña demora xD y bueno y aqui comienzan denuevo los problemas (supongo que una de ustedes en especial estará muuuuyyyy feliz xD COF lamisteriosacristal COF) bueno disfrutenlo xD Y esperamos sus comentarios jajaja ^^**_

_**

* * *

**_CAP 13: INO

-sigo pensando que es una mala idea- decía una pelirosa mientras tomaba la maleta de la banda del aeropuerto

-no es mala idea, además ya estamos aquí, ¡New York es hermoso!- le contestó la chica rubia y de ojos azules

-bueno pues si, traté de decírtelo antes de que subiéramos al avión, pero como siempre ¡no me escuchas!-

-tranquila Sakura, oye haya están los baños-

-¿para que quieres ir al baño?-

-me voy a cambiar, quiero verme hermosa para mi Shika-kun- Ino no lo pensó más y entraron al baño, Ino se metió en uno de los cubículos y se empezó a cambiar poniéndose una minifalda de mezclilla y una blusa morada que hacía resaltar sus atributos

-aun sigo pensando que fue una mala idea que vinieras tras él, si ya terminaron y él se alejó ¿no crees que es por que quería olvidarte?-por su parte Sakura sólo se puso una blusa más cómoda que hiciera juego con sus jeans

-escúchame bien Sakura, Shikamaru no quiere olvidarme, sólo se enojó conmigo por que descubrió lo de-se dio cuenta a tiempo del error que casi comete y cambió sus palabras, no quería mencionar a ese tipo- es sólo un berrinche que se le pasará en cuento me vea-cuando Ino terminó de cambiarse se puso frente al gran espejo y se maquilló mientras seguía conversando con Sakura

-berrinche que le ha durado demasiado-

-¿a que te refieres Sakura?-

-escucha Ino, terminaron hace más de 3 meses, desde entonces no te ha dirigido la palabra y hace dos semanas que vino a New York, creo que lo dice en serio y quiere olvidarte, mejor volvamos a Japón y…-

-¡no! ¡Sea como sea, al precio que sea recuperaré a Shikamaru!-y esa era una de las ocasiones en las que Sakura pensaba que Ino estaba loca pero entendía perfectamente lo que una chica hace por amor.

-esta bien ¿Dónde lo vas a buscar?-

-es Sábado y son las 5 de la tarde, de seguro esta con Chouji comiendo papitas y viendo películas, en casa de Chouji, además ahí nos quedaremos-

-¿en casa de Chouji?-

-sí, ahí también está Shikamaru te aseguro que no pasará ni un día antes de que terminemos en la habitación, ya reconciliados, ¡andando! Después podemos ir a ver a Sasuke, estoy segura de que también lo extrañas, si no fuera así ¿Por qué abrías venido?-

-vine para evitar que cometas locuras-le dijo enojada- pero sí, también quiero ver a Sasuke-kun-dijo más apenada y sonriendo tímidamente mientras subían al taxi que los llevaría a casa de Chouji.

0o0o0o

Shikamaru y Temari pasaban una buena tarde después de ver aquella película en el cine, habían decidido caminar un poco por la ciudad estaban platicando de la película, la verdad había sido muy buena aunque casi no pusieron atención, Shikamaru por estar viendo a la rubia y tratar de evadir las palomitas que a ella le habían servido como proyectiles en contra de él, estaba seguro de que si no se hubiera quitado los restos de encima las palomas lo atacarían antes de poder escapar vivo.

Por su parte la rubia estaba distraída aventándole las palomitas a Shikamaru y viendo sus reacciones, varias personas en la sala les llamaron la atención pero ellos lo ignoraron, era como si sólo estuvieran ellos dos en la sala pues ella así lo sentía cada vez que estaba con él.

Una joven madre con un pequeño en brazos pasó junto a ellos, la mujer era rubia y joven y su hijo igual, ella sonrió amargamente, si todo hubiera salido bien en ese momento podría tener a aquel pequeño que no llegó a esta vida en sus brazos, fue sacada de la realidad por la mano de Shikamaru en su mejilla que la acariciaba lentamente.

-¿estas bien?-dijo comprendiendo perfectamente lo que la rubia pensaba en ese momento

-si, perfecto, vámonos…-

-de acuerdo, oye se ve que te gustan los niños-

-pues…no soy buena cuidándolos pero si…la verdad me gustaría tener un hijo, bueno, no ahora, ya sabes, todo bien planeado y con una pareja estable-

-bueno yo sueño con algún día ser aquel con el que estés "estable" y podamos formar una familia- Shikamaru notó como ella desviaba la mirada y tomó su rostro entre las manos.

-disculpa, creo que voy muy rápido, pero ya te lo dije, en verdad me gustas y el tiempo que he pasado contigo ha sido lo mejor-

-gracias, a mi también me gustas, pero no se si estoy lista para…algo serio, sólo dame tiempo.-

-por ti, yo esperaría una vida entera-

Se acercó a sus labios y logró besarla sintiendo poco a poco como el miedo se iba de ella y siguieron caminando un rato pero esta vez él logró tomarla de la mano sin sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de ella.

Caminaron por una hora más en el parque, para eso ya serían las 7 de la tarde y poco a poco oscurecía, ya habían pasado casi todo el día juntos pero ninguno mostraba ganas de querer separarse.

-oye, vamos a mi casa y te invito a cenar- le dijo el pelinegro

-¿tu cocinando? Eso no me lo perdería, ¡acepto!-dijo burlándose y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la casa de él, camino que ella ya conocía perfectamente.

-mira que si se cocinar, muy poco pero algo, no tan bueno como mi madre, sabes, me gustaría que la conocieras, con lo preocupona que es no dudo que un día de estos llegue a venir a New York, le caerías muy bien-

-eso espero-

-por supuesto, son igual de problemáticas…ya te lo dije-

0o0o0o

-¡hey Chouji!-gritó Ino mientras abrazaba a quien acababa de abrirle la puerta

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó casi gritando el castaño, Shikamaru se enojaría.

-¿pues como que qué?, ¡vine a ver a Shikamaru! Y a ti también ya los extrañaba, ¿Dónde esta Shika?- preguntó al ver que no había nadie más en lo que parecía ser la salita del apartamento.

-hola Chou!- dijo Sakura pasando y dejando la maleta a un lado de la puerta mientras Chouji la cerraba

-hola Sakura-

-Chouji! ¿Dónde esta Shikamaru?- volvió a repetir su pregunta la rubia platinada

-ahh…Shikamaru…salió-

-¿A dónde?-preguntó la rubia un poco más alterada

-ah, pues, al cine dijo que volvería…por la tarde, no debe tardar- "_sólo espero que no traiga compañía_", pensó Chouji, lo cual de seguro sería muy lógico ya que las ultimas dos semanas había estado saliendo con la rubia casi todos los días y aunque él sólo había hablado con ella una vez, podía entender con sólo ver a la chica por qué Shikamaru andaba loco tras ella.

-que tontería salir solo en New York, yo lo alcanzo, ¿a donde fue?-

-ahh pues él…esto…-

El sonido de las llaves abriendo la cerradura de la puerta les llamó la atención a los 3 y unas risas le hicieron caer en cuenta a Chouji de lo que enseguida iba a pasar, él venía acompañado y eso sólo podía significar problemas.

-Shikamaru!-gritó Ino y corrió a la puerta sonriendo pero su sonrisa se borró en cuanto notó la presencia femenina al lado del pelinegro.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Ino?- preguntó Shikamaru en un tono hostil, viendo a la rubia y apretando sin querer la mano de Temari, ella inmediatamente notó que algo andaba mal entre esa chica y Shikamaru.

-¿Cómo que qué cariño?, vine por ti- contesto Ino

-Ino no me digas así y te hubieras ahorrado el viaje, no voy a regresar a Japón- habló un poco más calmado pero no del todo.

-vamos Shikamaru deja ya el berrinche y despídete de tu "cita de ocasión"-dijo observando a Temari de arriba abajo y claramente burlándose de ella- y vamos a pasear que también quiero conocer la ciudad

-¡oye niña! ¡Fíjate bien a quien le estas hablando mocosa! Que yo no soy ninguna "cita de ocasión" – contestó la aludida

-tu cállate zorra!-

-Ino basta, no le hables así a Temari y deja de molestarme-dijo ya bastante enojado el moreno y Chouji y Sakura que sólo presenciaban la escena sabían que si no interferían algo acabaría mal

-bueno, bueno ya! Basta de discusiones, me alegra verte otra vez Temari, estas en tu casa-

-gracias Chouji pero mejor me voy a mi casa, luego nos vemos Shika-dijo besándole en la mejilla

-no, nada de eso, te invité a comer, vamos hay un restaurante aquí cerca-

Y sin más ambos salieron de la casa dejando atrás a una muy enojada Ino y a una Sakura apunto de morirse de la risa por el desplante que Shikamaru le había echo a su amiga y a Chouji bastante estresado porque sabía que mientras Shikamaru se iba a comer con Temari, Ino se desquitaría con él, así que resignado se sentó en el sillón esperando los gritos de la rubia ojos azules.

-¡¿Quién demonios era esa?- vociferó la oji azul

-traté de decírtelo, su nombre es Temari y lleva casi dos semanas saliendo con Shikamaru, se ven casi todos los días y…-

-¡y no me lo habías dicho!- le cortó ella

-¡no me dejaste hablar! Además considera que si Shikamaru no te regresó las miles de llamadas y mensajes que le enviaste pues… ¿no será por que en verdad se quiere olvidar de ti?-

-¡no Chouji! ¡El me ama! ¡Y yo a él y nos casaremos y tendremos una hermosa familia!-

-Ino…-intervino Sakura- yo pienso que sólo te estas obsesionando con Shikamaru, mira que después de engañarlo sólo quieres tenerlo al lado tuyo por un berrinche, mejor déjalo ser feliz!-

-cállate Sakura!, pero esa zorra me las pagara, maldita!-

-como sea Ino…pero te recomendaría que dejaras a Shikamaru por la paz, bueno, tu sabrás-

0o0o0o

En un restaurante cerca de ahí Shikamaru y Temari comían una hamburguesa aunque él llevaba callado la mayor parte del tiempo y ella sólo trataba de sacarle conversación aun sin lograrlo hasta que en unos segundos después él le habló.

-siento que hayas presenciado eso-

-no te preocupes-

-también, perdóname por no contarte antes de Ino-

-no estabas obligado a decírmelo-

-tú me contaste lo de Azuro, por lo menos yo debí decirte lo de Ino-

-no importa ya, pero en verdad si me gustaría saber más de tu pasado-

-bueno te contaré, Ino y yo nos conocemos desde niños igual que Chouji, nuestros padres son amigos, crecimos juntos y ya sabes a veces tu mejor amigo se convierte en tu otra mitad, así fue con Ino, al principio fue maravilloso pues nos conocíamos bien a mis padres les agradaba y yo a los suyos, fuimos creciendo y ya llevábamos 3 años juntos así que decidí dar el siguiente paso y frente a nuestras familias le pedí que fuera mi esposa, ella sin dudarlo me aceptó- Shikamaru vio como la rubia bajaba la cabeza no sabía si enojada o incómoda- al principio todo fue genial nuestra boda estaba programada para hace 3 semanas atrás pero tres meses antes la cosa cambió, ella tenía un departamento en una zona exclusiva de la ciudad y ahí solíamos ir a escaparnos del resto del mundo y pasar el día o la noche juntos, un día recibí una foto en donde ella salía con otro, no le di importancia y dejé el tema ahí, tenía confianza en ella y un día fui por la tarde a su departamento pensando que la encontraría ahí, quería darle una sorpresa pues ese día salí temprano del trabajo, la sorpresa me la llevé yo cuando la encontré en la cama con otro, escuché sus gemidos desde el pasillo, sólo que entré, quería verlos y que me vieran, terminé mi compromiso con ella y ella trató de arreglar las cosas pero ya no soporté más y ahí fue cuando mi padre me dijo que si yo venía a New York podría ocuparme de los negocios aquí y no lo pensé más, y pues eso fue lo que me puso en el mismo avión que a ti, Chouji sólo sabe que vi las fotos y que ella me lo había dicho todo, no fui capaz de contarle todo, tu eres la primera a quien se lo cuento, mis padres saben la misma versión que Chouji-

Ella permaneció unos segundos en silencio y él pensó lo peor, ella se enojaría con él y nunca más la vería, dejando sus esperanzas de salir con ella a un lado, pero en ese instante sintió el cálido aliento de la rubia sobre su boca y sin pensarlo respondió aquel beso que sólo estaba lleno de cariño y comprensión y él se sintió mejor, más tranquilo y aliviado sabiendo que no había perdido a Temari-

-no me importa esa niña tonta, en verdad también quiero intentarlo contigo y olvidar nuestros pasados juntos ¿te parece bien?-

-perfecto…-susurró antes de besarla de nuevo y se separó por pocos centímetros de su boca aun sin dejarla de abrazar

-agradezco la confianza que me has dado- le dijo Temari antes de volver a besarlo, él no respondió sólo la apegó más a él.

* * *

**_recuerdo k somos dos las autoras x si kieren matar a alguien x traer al trote a ino -_-U _**

**_y bueno espero k les gustara xP xau! hasta la proxima ;)_**

**_review ?*-*_**


	14. Departamento

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Lamento la demora, fue mi culpa y no de nonahere, k andaba incomunicada x la vida jeje ^^U (ando cmo kakashi :P)pro bueno aki el capitulo… esperamos k lo disfruten =D y nos lo comenten arrto solo eso pedimos, nuestra paga, sus reviews ;)**_

_**

* * *

**_CAP 14: DEPARTAMENTO

Las constantes discusiones con Ino al igual que la insistencia que ésta tenía con el tema ese de que volvieran, además de las escenas de celo que le hacía cuando él estaba con Temari o cuando salía con ella, habían colapsado la gran paciencia que poseía. Ya no aguantaba ni un segundo más de convivencia "pacifica" con aquella mujer a quien simplemente no quería volver a ver. No porque aun le doliera lo que ella le hizo, eso lo había superado al conocer a Temari, no, definitivamente no era eso, sino la molestia que era tener que repetir siempre las mismas palabra "no volveré contigo, ya no te quiero, reas tu vida sin mi" y una sarta de cosas más que ya no recordaba. Ella insistía tanto en un tema para él ya cerrado, que había terminado por cansarlo y ya estaba a punto de explotar cuando decidió cortar por lo sano e irse del departamento de su amigo y conseguirse uno propio para así no terminar en la cárcel por femicidio.

Ya hace algunos días que buscaba un pequeño departamento al que mudarse pero nada encontraba. Así lo encontró la rubia ojiverde quien sabía perfectamente que cuando él tenía algún problema se dirigía al Central Park para apreciar las nubes y calmarse, había aprendido a conocer algunas de las costumbres del pelinegro y aquella era la que más se repetía últimamente, seguramente por la llegada de su ex y las continuas discusiones con ésta. Sí, de eso no cabía duda y ese día no era la excepción. Había llamado a Chouji para saber del pelinegro quien no contestaba sus llamadas y él le contó que Shikamaru se había ido desde la mañana y aun no volvía, siendo que no tenía que trabajar.

Temari llegó hasta donde se encontraba sentado el moreno y le habló

-hola ¿Cómo estas?- dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado

-hola, considerando que hoy en la mañana discutí con Ino y si no es porque Sakura apaciguó el ambiente la hubiera estrangulado ahí mismo y ahora estaría en la cárcel y no aquí, considerando eso supongo que bien- le dijo con voz molesta al recordar la situación vivida en la mañana, pero calmándose al ver el rostro apacible de la de coletas.

- debe ser muy cansador estar siempre agarrándose de los moños ¿no?-

-si

-¿Qué piensas hacer? Hoy te detuvo Sakura pero no dudo que en cualquier momento termines haciendo algo de lo que te arrepientas, la verdad si fuera tu yo ya lo habría hecho, esa chica es simplemente insoportable, aun no me imagino como fue que la soportaste como tu novia- le habló con en ceño ligeramente fruncido, producto de recordar la vez en que se topó con la molesta muchacha de ojos azules en el departamento de Chouji

-jajaja, es que cuando estábamos juntos era muy tierna, pero ahora simplemente es insoportable como tu dices- dijo recuperando un poco de buen humor, produciendo con su comentario la risa de su acompañante, quien luego le preguntó seria:

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-pensaba irme a vivir a otro lado pero no encuentro nada

-hoo- dijo la rubia ojeando el periódico que Shikamaru tenía en sus manos y luego esbozó una gran sonrisa, tenía la solución a los problemas del pelinegro, al menos el de la vivienda- ya no busques más

-¿Qué? ¿quieres que me duerma debajo de un puente o algo así? ¿o es que me vas a invitar a vivir contigo?- dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa picarona

-jajajaja, ya quisieras, pero no estas tan equivocado-contestó ella con una sonrisa misteriosa

-¿a que te refieres?- le dijo el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido por no entender a la joven

-a que el departamento al lado del mío está en renta-le dijo al fin, sonriéndole abiertamente

-¿enserio?- le preguntó Shikamaru con un brillo infantil en sus ojos

-enserio- le dijo la rubia, sonriendo aun más al ver el gesto infantil y adorable del muchacho

-¡genial!- dijo poniéndose de pie- ¿Qué esperamos? Acompáñame a arrendarlo

-jajajaja- reía Temari, feliz de ver nuevamente de buen humor al moreno, humor que se había esfumado cuando la indeseada visitante de su ex había llegado a la casa del amigo del moreno y que sólo recuperaba un poco, cuando estaban juntos lejos de la recién llegada de Ino.

-sólo espero que no te aburras de mí ahora que me tendrás de vecino- dijo él, sacando de sus pensamientos a la rubia

-para nada, tenerte más cerca será lo mejor que me haya pasado, espero un día compartir un mismo techo- dijo ella sonrojada y él se acercó a ella y la besó mordiendo un poco su labio inferior haciéndola estremecer, luego se separó un poco de los labios de ella y le susurró

-yo también- la rubia se sintió muy feliz y decidió no perder ningún segundo más

-¡vámonos rápido!-dijo corriendo, alejándose del moreno, en dirección a su auto

-¡espera Temari! Eres una problemática- y tras decir eso fue tras ella

-eso dices ahora Shika, pero espera a ver a la casera, ¡para tu mala suerte ella también es rubia!- le gritó ella carcajeándose ante su propio comentario

-mendokusai- lo escuchó mascullar detrás de ella- las rubias me traen problemas

-jajaja, puras ideas tuyas, ya apúrate sino te ganan el departamento- fue el ultimo comentario de la ojiverde quien ya llegaba al auto.

Fueron a ver el departamento y tras comprobar que estaba en buen estado, Shikamaru lo arrendó, tuvo que usar un poco sus influencias de hijo de un gran empresario pero todo lo hizo con tal de alejarse lo antes posible de Ino, por lo que por esa vez se permitió hacerlo. La casera le había puesto uno que otro obstáculo por lo joven que era y que no quería desordenes en su propiedad por fiestecitas que el moreno fuera a hacer, pero gracias a la intervención de Temari consiguió que la rubia mujer se calmara y le terminara arrendando el departamento.

Ahora le tocaba la parte difícil: sacar sus pertenencias de la casa de su amigo sin terminar ahorcando a Ino por el posible, casi seguro, escándalo que armaría.

Y no se había equivocado, ahí se encontraba él, tratando de sacar sus cosas del departamento de Chouji y con Ino jalando del otro lado de la maleta, gritando que no lo dejaría ir y quien sabe que otras tonterías más. Temari por petición de Shikamaru se había quedado en el departamento de él, ordenándolo un poco y acomodando el saco de dormir que el moreno usaría esa noche, puesto que la cama que había comprado esa tarde con la ayuda de la rubia ojiverde, no llegaría a su departamento sino que dentro de dos días.

-¡es que no te puedes ir!-gritó Ino más enojada y furiosa a cada momento y casi a punto de llorar. Sakura y Chouji, quienes escuchaban la escena desde la puerta, no sabían si intervenir o mejor irse de ahí.

-¡basta Ino! Ya te lo dije, no es de tu incumbencia-Shikamaru seguía guardando su ropa en la maleta que Ino momentos atrás intentara quitarle y aunque ella tratara de sacar su ropa él no lo permitía.

-pero Shikamaru, ¡podemos volver a Japón y hacer nuestra vida juntos!- le repetía una y otra vez la ojiazul, acabando la inmensa paciencia que el moreno poseía

-¡no quiero Ino! ¿Es tan difícil para ti entender eso?- le dijo ya fastidiado de toda esa situación

-¡estas encaprichado con esa rubia!, si lo que quieres es vengarte por lo que te hice ¡esta bien! Admito que estuvo mal pero sabes que te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti, ¡si quieres ve y acuéstate con ella pero ya regresemos juntos a Japón!- le rogó en un intento vano por hacerlo cambiar de opinión

-te lo diré claramente: ¡Temari no es un capricho! Es la mujer que quiero y no es sólo para un rato, tampoco quiero vengarme, quiero hacer mi vida ¡SIN TI! ¡Por favor déjame en paz!- gritó él al escuchar la forma tan despectiva en que Ino se refería a la mujer que él quería

-¡tu no la amas! Veras que en cuento te vallas me vas a extrañar, ¡te vas a dar cuenta de lo mucho que pierdes dejándome! ¡No seas tonto!-le advirtió la de coleta, perdiendo también la poca paciencia que tenía al saber que Shikamaru defendía tanto a la perra aquella

-¡basta ya Ino!, no te he buscado por tres meses y desde que llegué a New York no te he extrañado para nada ¡y esta vez no será la excepción!-Shikamaru terminó su maleta y se dirigió a la puerta, ahí estaba Chouji y Sakura. Aun escuchaba los llantos y gritos de Ino, pero definitivamente no caería en su juego-gracias Chouji por recibirme en tu casa-

-de nada hermano, sabes que si tú o Temari necesitan algo pues aquí estoy- le dijo mientra lo abrazaba deseándole suerte

-gracias Chou, lo tomaré en cuenta, y ya que tenga más ordenado el apartamento te avisaré para que me visites- le contestó él, mientras correspondía al abrazo

-¡echo!-dijo el castaño, separándose de su amigo

-adiós Sakura- le dijo a la pelirosa mientras le daba la mano

-hasta luego Shikamaru, suerte con Temari-dijo en un susurro evitando que Ino escuchara-en verdad deseo que seas feliz-

-gracias y yo te deseo a ti también lo mejor, por cierto, aun le gustas a Sasuke, sólo que es muy tonto, así somos los hombres-Shikamaru sonrió y ella se sonrojó

-lo he notado, pues, hasta luego- se despidió de él, calmando así su sonrojo

-¡adiós!-

Y Shikamaru salió rumbo a su nuevo apartamento y aunque aun escuchaba los gritos de Ino, esta vez no se detuvo ni miró hacia atrás, pues en su mente estaba su rubia problemática y un gran futuro junto a ella.

Una vez que Shikamaru se fue del apartamento de Chouji, Sakura se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó fuertemente tratando de transmitirle con esa acción algo de la paz que necesitaba. Pero la rubia ojiazul no tenía contemplado que su Shikamaru se encaprichara, según ella, con otra y que se fuera de su lado por eso, por lo que al sentir el abrazo de Sakura se sintió incómoda al pensar que ella sólo la miraba con lastima y fue por eso que se separó bruscamente de la pelirosa y se paró con la ira y frustración de sentirse rechazada en su rostro.

-Ino, tranquila, él no te me...- pero no pudo continuar porque la chillona voz de la rubia platinada le interrumpió

-Sakura, esa perra es la culpable, Shikamaru se encaprichó con ella y por eso me dejó

-Ino, eso no es así-pero nuevamente la rubia hizo oídos sordos a lo que su amiga le decía

-pero ya verás, esto no quedará así, lo dejaré que esté un tiempo con ella para que se de cuenta que es sólo un capricho, algo pasajero y que yo soy de verdad- dijo con total convicción de que eso sucedería

-pero ¿y si él no vuelve a ti?- preguntó certera la ojijade

-Sakura, él volverá, no lo dudes, volverá a mí como un perrito faldero, con el rabo entre las piernas, con la cabeza gacha, pidiendo mí perdón y será él quien me rogará a mí y yo lo haré sufrir un tiempo pero al final lo acogeré como su ama, kukukuku- decía con cara de desquiciada la ojiazul, haciendo que Sakura se le quedara viendo con un poco de miedo "_ya la perdimos, esta obsesionada con Shikamaru y enloqueció_" pensaba la pelirosa quien se limitó a suspirar resignada.

-Ino te engañas a ti misma y eso sólo te hará sufrir- ahora era Chouji quien trataba de hacerla entrar en razón, había escuchado todo desde el pasillo y había decidido intervenir al escuchar las ultimas palabras de la rubia- él no hace nada porque si, si se ha ido es porque de verdad no quiere saber de ti

-¡cállate Chouji!, no sabes nada de mi relación con Shikamaru, él me ama y yo a él- le contestó tan enojada que hizo retroceder un paso al castaño

-sabes perfectamente que eso es mentira-le contestó él una vez salido de su estupor inicial

-Chouji, él es mío y de nadie más- dijo bastante alterada la ojiazul

-Ino ¿que harás cuando descubras que no es así, que él nunca ha sido de tu propiedad y nunca lo será? ¿Qué harás cuando él quiera hacer su vida al lado de Temari y no del tuyo?- siguió tratando de hacerla entrar en razón, al fin y al cabo, ella también era su amiga y no le gustaba verla así

-Chouji ¡he dicho que te calles!, y no haré nada porque no será así, él volverá a mi cuando se aburra de su juguetito nuevo que es la tal Temari esa- y ahora sí que Ino echaba fuego por la boca y los ojos

-Ino, Chouji tiene razón- logró acotar la pelirosa antes de que su amiga de la infancia le tirara un cojín, el cual logró esquivar a duras penas

-ustedes no saben nada de mí y mi relación con Shikamaru, él aun no me olvida, él no puede vivir sin mí, esto es algo pasajero y si él no se da cuenta de eso se lo haré ver yo misma-dijo, causándole a sus amigos un escalofrío del puro miedo de verla así de alterada y más al pensar lo que ella podría llegar a hacer

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó con cierto temor la pelirosa, su amiga sí se estaba pasando y estaba perdiendo el norte respecto a la ruptura con Shikamaru

-lo que oyes, si él cree que siente algo serio por esa perra, yo le haré ver su error, los separaré, no dejaré que hagan una vida juntos, no, porque Shikamaru me pertenece y si no es mío no es de nadie, si él insiste en no volver a mi lado lo prefiero ver muerto que mal acompañado junto a esa puta de Temari o al lado de cualquier otra, kukukuku- ahí estaba de nuevo el lado posesivo y obsesivo de Ino, ninguna novedad para sus amigos. Pero esta era la primera vez que lo llevaba a ese extremo, en donde prefería ver muerto a alguien que lejos de ella. Sakura y Chouji tuvieron miedo mucho miedo por lo que la rubia pudiera hacer, así es que en silencio se alejaron de la habitación, dejando sola a una Ino que de la histeria había pasado a los lamentos y de estos a la locura en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Desde la cocina la siguieron escuchando reír maléficamente como lo había hecho desde que Shikamaru se había ido del apartamento.

-hay que tranquilizarla Chouji- le susurró Sakura al castaño

-pero ¿como?

-por ahora sedémosla- sugirió ella

-Sakura, si no te has dado cuenta, este lugar no es un hospital o una farmacia, no tengo nada para sedarla a menos que quieras darle un golpe en la cabeza a lo cual me niego, no me gusta la violencia-le contestó él, un poco alterado al verse rodeado por dos mujeres que no estaban tan cuerdas del todo. Una obsesionada con su amigo y la otra queriendo dejar inconsciente, quien sabe como, a la primera. Él ya hasta temía por su propia vida.

-ya, ya, Chouji, no es para que exageres tampoco, déjamelo a mi-le contestó la pelirosa al ver la cara de espanto que había puesto el robusto muchacho

-¿Qué harás?-preguntó entre curioso y espantado

-tengo pastillas para dormir en mi bolso, es que he estado con insomnio y me las recetaron- le contestó ella, causando el alivio del joven

-ya, pero ¿Cómo harás que se las tome?- la pelirosa suspiró ya cansada de tener que explicar todo al pobre de Chouji así es que se apresuró a decir

-las muelos, las pongo en un vaso con agua y listo- cuando notó que el castaño había entendido, se fue a realizar su plan

0o0o0

-Shikamaru es mío y de nadie más, y a quien nos quiera separar lo mato muajajaja- vociferaba ya bastante fuera de si la rubia ojiazul cuando Sakura entró en la habitación

-ten- le dijo ofreciéndole un vaso con simple agua, por lo que se veía- has llorado bastante y el agua le ayudará a tu cutis ¿o quieres que cuando Shikamaru regrese te encuentre toda arrugada por no haber tomado agua?

Le dijo, dándole en su punto débil a la ojiazul, su belleza.

- gracias, Sakura, hasta que al fin te convences de que Shika y yo estaremos juntos- le dijo bebiéndose de un solo sorbo el agua que su amiga le había ofrecido

- pues si, pero ahora mejor descansa y dale tiempo a que se de cuenta él solo de su error-sugirió con cautela la ojijade

-sí, tienes razón, ahora rehuye de mí porque aun esta dolido por lo que pasó y por eso busca a esa tipeja de Temari, si ahora me ve sólo lo alejaré de mí por más tiempo, lo mejor es dejarlo unos días tranquilo para que se de cuenta solo de su error al dejarme-le contestó más calmada a su amiga

-sí- le contestó la pelirosa con su mejor sonrisa falsa "_pobre Ino, esta obsesión no le traerá nada bueno, al menos le conseguí tiempo a Shikamaru, ya mañana le contaré lo que planea Ino para que esté alerta. No vaya a ser que Ino decida lastimar a Temari o al mismísimo Shikamaru, como está hoy, la creo capaz de todo, ufff, supongo que tendré que sedarla constantemente para que se calme_" pensaba ya resignada Sakura, cuando sintió que Ino bostezaba- creo que mejor te vas a dormir, no ha sido un día fácil y te hará bien descansar

-¿Cómo crees que podría dormir sabiendo que mi Shika está lejos de mí?- dijo la ojiazul mientras era guiada por Sakura a la cama y apenas apoyó su cabeza en la almohada se quedó profundamente dormida

-uff, ya era hora que se tranquilizara- musitó la pelirosa secándose con el brazo un sudor inexistente de su frente para luego salir de la habitación hacia la cocina en donde Chouji preparaba un par de té para calmar los nervios de ambos.

* * *

**_jojojo k podrá pasar ahora? shika vecino de temari e ino perdiendo la cabeza_**

**_jojojojo k traerá esa mezcla *-* ... bueno eso nosotras ia lo sabems xP _**

**_hasta la proxima _**

**_xau! ^^ review ?*-*_**


	15. Una Llegada Problemática

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**sentimos mucho la demora, solo esperamos que el capitulo la recompense. **_

**_queriamos agradecer a todos ustedes que se toman la molestia de leernos y esperar las actualizaciones pacientemente. muchas gracias a quienes siempre nos dejan review, a los que alguna vez lo hicieron, a los nuevos lectores de este fic y a quienes simplemente leen. MUCHAS GRACIAS X SU APOYO, POR LAS IDEAS Y LA PACIENCIA. _**

**_esperamos no decepcionarles :)_**

_**

* * *

**_CAP 15: UNA LLEGADA PROBLEMÁTICA

Hacía ya una media hora que Shikamaru había salido de la casa de su amigo en dirección a su nueva morada. Como siempre, había preferido caminar, pero esta vez no para apreciar su alrededor, sino para pensar en todo lo sucedido y en todo lo que vendría.

"_espero que Ino ya me deje de molestar, no aguantaría su acoso, no es que me caiga mal, simplemente es que no soporto que me moleste y se meta con mi relación con Temari,… Temari ¿Cómo será vivir cerca de ella? ¿Nuestra relación podrá afianzarse más o estaremos yendo rápido?¿será bueno que vivamos uno al lado del otro?, la cercanía nos puede hacer mal. Bueno tampoco es como si no nos hubiéramos visto muy a menudo cuando vivía con Chouji, prácticamente pasábamos todo el día juntos,… bueno, cuando podíamos… ¿pero ahora como será estar tan cerca? Digo, nuestra relación no ha pasado de un par de besos de vez en cuando, ni siquiera somos novios, sólo somos amigos con ventaja, ni eso, mendokusai, pensar en mi relación, si se le puede llamar así, con Temari no hace más que darme dolor de cabeza, humm, mejor lo olvido y que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Ya es un gran progreso el que ella quisiera intentar algo conmigo pero aun no formalizamos, supongo que tendré que pensar en algo romántico para pedirle que sea oficialmente mi novia, que problemático… aun así vale la pena intentarlo_" y esbozando una gran sonrisa por sus últimos pensamientos fue que llegó al edificio en donde ahora viviría.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia su departamento, pensando que encontraría a su rubia problemática en él y que quizás podría asustarla un poco. Por lo que entró sigilosamente a su nuevo hogar, pero se encontró con que en él no había ni una mísera polilla. Pensó que la rubia estaría en su apartamento, por lo que dejando sus maletas en el suelo del lugar salió y miró la puerta de al lado a su departamento, la puerta del hogar de su rubia problemática. Y al notar que ésta se encontraba entreabierta, una gran sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios, al final sí podría asustar a la ruda mujer, quien de seguro le golpearía por hacerle eso, pero el placer de poder ver su reacción al asustarla era mayor al miedo de ser golpeado por ella.

Se introdujo al interior del departamento y cerró la puerta tras de si, procurando no hacer ruido. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no había sido descubierto, decidió aventurarse en búsqueda de Temari y no tardó en darse cuenta de que había luz en una de las habitaciones. "_ahí debe estar_" pensó y se movió como un ninja en dirección a la luz, una vez cerca de la habitación se detuvo unos segundos y lentamente fue asomando su vista por la puerta que estaba, al igual que la de la entrada, entreabierta. Pero al mirar al interior de la habitación se quedó paralizado, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos un poco desorbitados y muy abiertos de la impresión. Frente a él se encontraba su rubia problemática, pero no en el mejor de los estados en los que se la pudo encontrar.

Su corazón se comenzó a acelerar hasta el punto de creer que se le saldría del pecho, sus manos estaban frías, su boca seca y su cuerpo completamente tenso. Trató de apartar su vista de la rubia pero no pudo, por lo que se le quedó mirando mientras su cuerpo se tensaba cada vez más, si eso era posible. Frente a él se encontraba Temari con tan sólo una toalla de baño cubriendo su cuerpo, el moreno en un enorme esfuerzo se fue moviendo hacia atrás para retirarse sin que la rubia notara su presencia, pero en ese momento vio algo que no pudo soportar, lo cual le habría producido un paro cardiaco y algo más en cualquier otra situación pero el miedo a ser descubierto se lo impedía, o al menos eso creía. Temari se había liberado de la toalla y ahora se encontraba frente a él totalmente desnuda, como había venido al mundo sólo que hay claras diferencias entre un bebé y la curvilínea mujer que tenía en frente, quien se giró un poco, dándole una mejor perspectiva de sus atributos femeninos. Shikamaru sintió su sangre agolparse en una zona un tanto vergonzosa en dirección al sur, pero aun queriéndolo no pudo apartar su vista de los bien formados pechos de la rubia quien de seguro lo volvería a mandar al hospital si supiera que la está espiando.

"_malditas hormonas, maldito sistema circulatorio, maldita Temari por no cerrar bien la puerta de su departamento al ducharse, maldito cuerpo de Temari ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan apetecible?, maldito yo por tener estos pensamientos y por no poder apartar la vista de ella, ¿Por qué todo es tan problemático?_" pensaba ya desesperado el pelinegro. Quien volviendo a tener el control de su cuerpo, por unos segundos, logró moverse hacia atrás. Apartando de su vista la imagen desnuda de la rubia, pero para su mala suerte había chocado con una silla haciendo que ésta cayera estruendosamente al piso.

Temblando a más no poder y sudando frío, olvidando todo lo que había visto por el puro miedo de enfrentarse a la furia de la problemática mujer que se encontraba en la otra habitación, fue que escuchó los pasos apresurados de ella venir hacia él.

"_ahora si me mata, ahora si me mata, maldición, ¿en que momento se me ocurrió entrar a su departamento?, haaa ya no lo recuerdo, pero maldito ese momento, maldito pensamiento de querer asustarla, maldición el asustado fui yo, asustado y algo más, haaa esos no viene al caso… voy a morir_" pensó, pasando de sudar mucho a sudar a mares, de la duda a tiritar de miedo, de agarrarse la cabeza con sus manos en forma desesperada a llorar con cascadas en sus ojos.

-pero que demo…- decía Temari al salir de la habitación, pero se quedó muda al ver en la sala a un Shikamaru muy asustado y pasando de un estado de animo a otro, en forma bastante bipolar. Se le quedó viendo un rato divertida por la actitud que él tenía, sin embargo, cuando lo vio con cascadas en sus ojos junto a una cara de terror puro se preguntó que le podría pasar por lo que decidió acercársele. Olvidándose de un pequeño detalle, insignificante casi, si tan sólo no fuera por el casi.

-Shikamaru ¿Qué te sucede?- le preguntó y él al escucharla totalmente calmada se atrevió a subir su mirada del suelo para encontrarse con la de ella. Pensando que estaría ya vestida, pero definitivamente el mundo no estaba de su lado, o tal vez si, sin embargo, era bastante cruel darle esa perspectiva de la rubia antes de su muerte a manos de la misma.

Al subir su mirada lentamente por el cuerpo de ella, se encontró primero con sus muslos desnudos "_de seguro y tiene una falda corta_" pensó y siguió subiendo su mirada. Pero al notar que subía y subía su visión y aun no se encontraba con algo que cubriese a su problemática rubia, volvió a sudar frío, por lo que decidió subir su vista rápido. Error, se encontró con el pecho descubierto de ella y un rubor enorme se apoderó de sus mejillas, que va, estaba totalmente rojo, no había diferencia entre su cara y un tomate maduro.

Por su parte Temari, no entendía la actitud de él hasta que el moreno volteo totalmente rojo su rostro en dirección a cualquier lado que no fuera ella. Lo vio alzar su mano lenta y temerosamente, temblando un poco arto y vio que la apuntaba y recién en ese momento bajó su mirada hacia si misma y se percató de lo que había causado el aturdimiento del pelinegro.

-¡kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!- gritó mientras se tapaba su cuerpo con sus manos y corría desesperadamente a su habitación en donde de un portazo cerró la puerta y se dejó caer al suelo totalmente roja de vergüenza. No podía creer que él la había visto desnuda y menos se creía su torpeza de salir así como así a ver que pasaba, definitivamente había cometido un grave error. Sólo esperaba que él no pensara que era una cualquiera.

Tras esperar unos minutos en los que no sabía si irse o quedarse ahí sentado en el sillón a que la rubia saliera, Shikamaru logró por fin tranquilizarse y pensar en una buena excusa de por qué estaba ahí. Pero cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse detrás de él, sus pensamientos se fueron a la mierda al igual que su tranquilidad, sin embargo, haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar todo lo que sentía en aquellos momentos en donde la imagen de Temari desnuda aparecía en su mente, habló.

-¿ya puedo mirar?- dijo bastante bajo antes de hacer el más mínimo intento en voltear a verla

-si, ya puedes mirar…- le contestó ella aun algo apenada pero firme y orgullosa como usualmente era.

Para cuando vio a Temari ella ya llevaba puesta una bata de seda roja que llegaba un poco arriba de sus rodillas y cerraba sobre sus pechos, amarrada en la cintura con un lazo también rojo. _"su pijama"_ pensó Shikamaru y ella fue a sentarse a su lado en el mismo sillón. Aunque bastante lejos de él, pues aun no se le pasaba el susto.

-¿traes más ropa debajo de esa bata no?- preguntó viéndola por el rabillo del ojo, aun no tenía el valor para mirarla de frente

-sí, un camisón rojo…¿Por qué?- cuestionó algo insegura de hacerlo, no estaba segura de querer escuchar la respuesta de él

_-"que erótico, ¡mierda! Esto no ayuda a calmarme, mira que ir a imaginármela con aquel camisón…" _nah, por nada-dijo el pelinegro tratando de calmar a su imaginativa mente, pero unos segundos después cuando ya estaba más sereno, agregó- escucha discúlpame, llegué en mal momento, de veras que lo siento mucho-

-yo no debí salir así- trató de aliviarle la carga a él. Ya que verlo así de afligido por algo que, según ella, no era su culpa, no le agradaba. Luego agregó sin pensarlo- es que en Japón viví un tiempo sola y me acostumbré a andar desnuda por mi casa y….no debí de haberlo dicho, verdad-

-si, amm bueno- "_Temari no me ayudes tanto a calmarme, mira que contarme eso, ¿Qué quiere que me de un infarto o que me sangre la nariz de la impresión? ¡mendokusai!.. Además ella cree que sólo la vi porque salió así de la habitación. A la hora que se entere de que la estuve espiando, claro sin querer, me mata y me remata, ese es un secreto que me pienso llevar a la tumba…ahora a lo importante debo calmarme y cambiarle el tema… ya sé_"- es que ya traje mis cosas y pues, estaba pensando en que si cenábamos juntos, por eso vine, pero veo que ya estas para dormirte-

-si emm, podríamos cenar aquí, si quieres. Hay un poco de carne en el congelador y si quieres puedes ponerte tu pijama y hacemos una pijamada- ambos rieron liberando la tensión que antes se había formado entre los dos, ahora se miraban a los ojos mucho más calmados que antes y haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-me parece bien, pero hay un pequeño inconveniente-le dijo el moreno ya con su serenidad habitual recuperada

-¿Cuál?-preguntó extrañada

-yo duermo en bóxers- sonrió de lado ante su comentario y Temari tan sólo lo miró como si nada, sin embargo, no era sincera. _"Pues mejor, así ahora me toca mirar a mi jijijiji"_ pensó imaginandose como se vería él y ante su imaginación se sonrojó

-emmm, pues…- trató de decir la rubia tras dejar de pensar en como se vería el sexy moreno en bóxers, tratando de calmarse

-era broma-dijo luego de ver la "turbación" de su problemática- me pondré una camiseta en un rato vuelvo ¿ya?-

-ok- contestó más calmada

Shikamaru salió rumbo a su apartamento y en cuestión de minutos regresó ya con un short corto y una camiseta blanca. Temari estaba en la cocina de espaldas a él, preparando la cena con sólo esa bata roja que llegaba un poco debajo de su trasero. Shikamaru no pudo evitar verla así unos minutos disfrutando de la maravillosa vista de su retaguardia.

Fue pillado de nuevo por la rubia que al voltear lo vio observándola detenidamente.

-¿Cuánto llevas mirándome?-dijo mirándolo acusadoramente y él no intentó disimular, ya que sería en vano

-amm, 10 minutos, pero es que no lo puedo evitar, eres hermosa- Shikamaru se acercó a ella y la abrazó rodeándola con sus brazos para después besarla. Mala idea, pudo sentir el cuerpo de Temari apenas separado del de él por una mísera capa de seda y antes de que algo más sucediera y él se descontrolara se separó de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la rubia al sentir que él la liberaba de su abrazo de la nada

-nada, nada, emm traje una película, quizá podamos verla después de cenar no crees- trató de cambiar de tema, antes de que ella notara su nerviosismo

-sí, claro- después de 15 minutos más se sentaron a cenar juntos y ambos sintieron esa extraña sensación como si se visualizaran a futuro cenando juntos después de que él llegara del trabajo. Ya casados, para después irse juntos a la habitación y aunque sí hubiese podido ser así, Shikamaru pensó que era mejor ir despacio.

Al terminar de cenar fueron a la sala donde pusieron el DVD y se quedaron viendo la película. Como era de terror la rubia una que otra vez despistadamente ocultó su rostro en el cuello del moreno y terminaron abrazados. Para cuando la película terminó, ella estaba dormida, Shikamaru se puso en pie y la llevó cargando a su habitación. Y aguantándose las ganas de meterse en la misma cama decidió irse a su casa, sería la primera noche que pasaría en su nuevo apartamento y a pesar de los incidentes de hace un rato, todo iba bien.

* * *

**_que les pareció? les gustó? les cargó? esperaban algo distinto? o qué?_**

**_denos su opinion del capitulo ^^ sea cual sea será bien recibida _**

**_dejenos un review *-* _**

**_muchas gracias x leer, cuidense mucho_**

**_xau!_**


	16. Azuro

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto **_

_**No nos hacemos cargo de lo que sientan al leer el siguiente capitulo. Recordamos que lo leen por iniciativa propia ;) y que no pagamos ni psicologos ni terapeutas ni nada xD **_

_**Que lo disfruten jajaja ^^**_

_**

* * *

**_

CAP 16: AZURO

"pasajeros del vuelo 432-74 les damos la más cordial bienvenida a New York que disfruten de su estadía"

Un hombre castaño, alto y de ojos cafés se puso de pie y bajó del avión. Fue directo a tomar sus maletas y una vez que las hubo recogido se dirigió a tomar un taxi.

-a un buen hotel, que este cerca del Central Park- le ordenó al taxista

Después de media hora en el taxi aquel hombre se dirigió a registrase en el hotel más lujoso que había cerca del Central Park.

-nombre- le preguntó la recepcionista

-Azuro Hokoda- contestó y después de unos minutos terminó de registrarse y se fue a su habitación.

No por nada había elegido un hotel cerca del parque más grande y famoso de New York. No, él no lo dejaba nada al azar, al menos no respecto a su rubia. Sabía perfectamente que a Temari le gustaba estar en el parque, ya que la mayoría de sus citas habían sido en uno de los parques de donde vivían, por lo que si quería encontrarla lo mejor era comenzar buscando en aquel lugar.

-Temari, ¿Dónde estarás? Mi querida zorra- dijo mientras observaba por la ventana desde donde se podría ver todo el parque. Miles de rubias, miles de ojos verdes, miles de hermosas mujeres, pero ninguna era Temari, su Temari, porque a pesar de que por ella había estado en la cárcel, las ganas de verla no se iban de él.

Con una sonrisa cínica se tiró en la cama. Estaba agotado por el viaje, pero definitivamente mañana la buscaría.

"ya estoy más cerca de ti, Temari"- pensó mientras se dormía.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó aun cansado por el largo viaje en avión que había hecho sólo por ella.

-espero que todo esto valga la pena, lo único que quiero es encontrarte pronto Temari. Aun no me creo que te haya perdido así como así por un estúpido error, por mis tontos celos. Te sabía mía y de nadie más y eso me cegó, pero no más, ahora haré que vuelvas a mi lado y nunca te apartarás de mí. Nuestra existencia se juntará y se hará una, iremos a donde está mi hijo, querida, te llevaré a verlo, ambos iremos. Es que aun no me perdono el haber provocado la muerte de esa criatura, pero todo fue tu culpa Temari, si tan sólo no te hubieras negado a volver a mi lado no habría perdido el control y no te habría pegado, no habría matado a mi hijo. Todo por tu culpa perra, espero que esta vez no te niegues o me harás hacer cosas más horribles que las que antes hice. Te amo, por eso te quiero a mi lado; este tiempo lejos de ti no ha sido nada fácil, sólo tu recuerdo y la esperanza de volver a verte me han mantenido en pie en la cárcel. Ho si, si tan sólo supieras los horrores que vi allí me hubieras compadecido y me habrías sacado de inmediato de ese espantoso lugar, pero los estúpidos de tus hermanos no dejaron que te volvieras a acercar a mi y cuando salí de ahí te busqué por todas partes para agradecerte que no hayas declarado en mi contra y para obligarte a volver a mi lado y así volver a hacer un hijo mío. Sí, todo eso hubiera sido todo un privilegio para ti, el que yo te perdone después de todo el daño que me hiciste, haciéndome perder a mi hijo por ser tan débil, por mandarme a la cárcel y por dejarme. Nada te lo hubiera perdonado si no te amara tanto, pero te fuiste, huiste como la cobarde que eras, eres y siempre serás Temari e hiciste que perdiera mi tiempo en buscarte y aun lo haces. Pero tranquila querida que cuando te encuentre me las pagaras todas juntas y después de eso podremos iniciar una vida junto a mi hijo en el otro mundo o tal vez quieras esperar, llevar nuevamente a mi progenie en tu vientre y luego vivir juntos. Y al final terminar los tres juntos al lado del otro miembro de nuestra familia que nunca logró ver este mundo por tu debilidad perra. kukukuku ya quiero ver tu hermoso rostro al verme, deseo ver la reacción que tendrás ante mi, kukuku, sin importar cual sea sé que sólo harás que me excite más ante la idea de volver a tenerte a mi lado para nunca más irte de él, kukuku. Deseo poseerte, pero esa vez no serán como las demás, no, el ansiado reencuentro entre tu cuerpo y el mío será algo explosivo, doloroso, karmínico, digno de admiración. Te haré sentir todo el dolor que me has causado en ese acto y tal vez ahí mismo terminemos muertos, quien sabe, aun no decido cuando voy a acabar con nuestras vidas preciosa, kukuku. Sólo ven a mí para que te pueda complacer con todo el dolor del mundo. Mis caricias serán tu dulce tormento, el dolor que sentirás cuando entre en ti será la forma en que pagarás algunos de tus pecados y la sangre que haré fluir desde tu cuerpo con cada mordida mía en él, será la forma más intima de redención que conseguirás a mi lado. Ho si, ya puedo oír tus sollozos pidiéndome que me detenga, pero yo sé que en verdad quieres que siga y así será, seguiré mordiéndote, haciéndote sangrar hasta que ninguna gota de ese rojo liquido quede en tus venas. Seguiré causándote ese dulce dolor que has extrañado tanto por no tenerme cerca, hasta que me canse de ti y para tu buena suerte yo nunca me cansaré de ti, así es que seguiré haciéndote sufrir deleitosamente hasta que nos muramos en el intento por lavar tus culpas. Sí, **tú** culpa por dejarme, **tú** culpa por haberme provocado y hacer que te golpeara. Sí, te ayudaré a lavar tus culpas por haber matado a **mi** hijo, lavaré tus culpas por mandarme injustamente a la cárcel, tus culpas por haber permitido que tus hermanos se interpusieran entre los dos, tus culpas por hacerme perder mi tiempo en buscarte. Tus culpas lavaré por haberme traído lejos de Japón perra, puta, zorra Temari. Kukukukuku

Y así siguió riendo hasta que el cansancio le volvió a ganar, haciendo que se tumbara en la cama a dormir con una sonrisa tétrica, maléfica y sin cordura en sus asquerosos labios de demente psicópata.

* * *

_**Bien puede que sea corto... pero con lo que hemos escrito como que seguir sería algo tetrico jeje ^^U**_

_**le odian? es un psicopata? lo matamos? lo dejamos vivo? o lo olvidamos? **_

_**jajaja que opinan del capitulo? y del personaje?**_

_**por favor, den muestras de vida más personas que las de siempre plisss **_

_**ia dejo de darle la lata :P cuidense y hasta el proximo capitulo ;)**_

_**xau! ... review? *-***_


	17. Convicción

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto **_

_**Lamentamos mucho la demora . … dar excusas estaría demás, porque ninguna sería realmente convincente :/**_

_**Solo esperamos que todavía haya gente que lea este fic . y que lo disfruten tanto como nosotras escribiéndolo**_

_**Sin más, aquí el capítulo ;) buena lectura ^u^**_

_**se me olvidaba! **_

_**dedicado a mis dos chantajistas favoritas ¬¬ (mentira...xD)**_

_** .. a mi querida primita Ines y a mi gatita, Lau basan (me debes un dibu ;)...) **_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 17: Convicción

Se levantó temprano, bajó al restaurante y pidió un buen desayuno. El dinero no era problema para él, siempre había gozado de lo mejor; casas, lujos, autos, diversión, mujeres… pero a él solamente le interesaba una. Aquella rubia de hermosos ojos verdes que lo habían hipnotizado desde el primer momento en que los había mirado.

Estaba seguro de que la amaba y la necesitaba, sentía que el oxígeno se le acababa cuando ella estaba lejos. El miedo a perderla era mucho, por eso, en aquel tiempo, le pidió que vivieran juntos y ella aceptó. Él estaba realmente feliz, la amaba tanto y ya nada se interpondría entre ellos, o eso creía.

Temari salía a ver a sus hermanos y eso a él no le gustaba. Sentía como la rubia se alejaba de él, dejándolo solo cada día más y más, sólo atinó a encerrarla y no dejarla salir de su casa. Ella como buena mujer, tenía que quedarse en el hogar y esperarlo a él, a su hombre.

Después de desayunar y pagar subió de nuevo a su habitación, se acostó a ver televisión y relajarse, pero en unos minutos su celular sonó.

– ¿Quién habla? – contestó sin ninguna expresión en su voz

– Soy Kakuzu, me dijeron que me buscabas, ¿para qué me necesitas? – anunció su interlocutor y la sonrisa torcida volvió a él.

– No te lo puedo decir por teléfono, tiene que ser en persona- condicionó

– Bien, nos vemos esa tarde a las 5:00p.m. En _The Rock – _tras aquello, escuchó como la comunicación se cortaba y se intranquilizó. Prefirió dejar de ver la televisión y ducharse para calmarse un poco.

A pesar de todo, esperó ansioso el encuentro con aquel sujeto que poco conocía, tan sólo sabía que era el mejor para conseguir información y hacer otros trabajos, todo con tal de recibir una jugosa suma de dinero a cambio. Su padre se lo había mencionado hace años, cuando su empresa estuvo en peligro de banca rota y necesitó de la ayuda de aquel sujeto para acabar con la competencia y unirse con la de su amada Temari. Convenio ya roto desde que lo metieran en la cárcel, otra razón para ajustar cuentas con _su_ hermosa rubia.

Esa tarde entró en el café The rock e inmediatamente reconoció a Kakuzu, sin más, se acercó a la mesa donde estaba él, ordenaron de comer y algunas cervezas.

– Iremos al grano, si no te molesta, dime lo que quieres, tengo prisa – aquellas palabras le sonaron más a una advertencia que a otra cosa, pero no le importó. Ya estaba acostumbrado a la forma de actuar de él.

– Sólo me tomara unos minutos, quiero saber todo sobre ella – Azuro le extendió una fotografía, en donde aparecía una rubia a la que Kakuzu reconoció de inmediato.

– ¿Es tu mujer, no? – preguntó sin interés.

– Sí, lo es – comenzó a recordar – tuvimos unos problemas y me metió a la cárcel la muy perra, ella vino a esconderse a esta ciudad, pero yo vine por ella para llevármela de nuevo – le contó atropelladamente y sin entrar en detalles.

– Bien… ¿tienes algún indicio? – él era un profesional y como tal, no debía ni quería indagar en las razones y los problemas de su contratante.

– No, ninguno, por eso te llamé, eres bueno en esto y quiero saberlo todo, ¿Dónde vive? ¿En qué trabaja? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Está sola? ¿Esta con alguien?, investígala e investiga a cualquiera que esté cerca de ella, te pagaré el doble si tienes la información para mañana – lo miró sombrío, con una fría seriedad que le confirmaba a Kakuzu que hablaba en serio. Tanto así que podía volverse peligroso si no le daba lo que pedía. Suerte para él que la paga sería buena, porque si no fuera así rechazaría el trabajo rotundamente, lo que menos quería era meterse en líos maritales.

– Mañana es muy pronto, New York es una ciudad enorme, dame dos días – habló luego de considerar sus opciones.

– Está bien, sólo dos días– advirtió amenazante, bebiendo al fin la cerveza que había pedido.

– Bueno, te llamaré, adiós– Kakuzu salió de ahí dejando a Azuro solo.

No sabía por qué él perseguía a la rubia, según él, ambos eran muy felices juntos. Pero a él no le importaban los problemas que ellos tenían, sólo le importaba el dinero que conseguiría.

Era fascinante ver como la información personal de alguien llegaba a valer tanto. Lastima que presintiera tanto peligro alrededor de aquella información, pero todo gira en torno al dinero, así que de ahí en adelante no era asunto suyo.

Azuro se fue del café unos minutos después de Kakuzu. Salió a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial cercano, entró a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba; ropa, zapatos y algo para comer. Estaba distraído mirando alrededor, quizá se encontraría con Temari en ese lugar; había muchas mujeres ahí, muchas eran rubias, pero ninguna tenía esos hermosos ojos verdes.

Hubo una en especial que llamó su atención, era rubia sí, pero su cabello era más claro que el de Temari y largo hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran azules y su tez, clara; una mujer muy hermosa en realidad. A su lado había otra chica, también linda, de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes; no pudo evitar escuchar su conversación, ya que estaban muy cerca de él.

– Te digo que hay que regresar a Japón, no se arreglaran tus asuntos con Shikamaru– le decía la peli rosa a su rubia amiga.

– ¡Te digo que no, Sakura! ¡Lo amo! Y haré lo que sea para mantenerlo a mi lado, así tenga que matar a esa maldita zorra – al escuchar aquellas palabras no pudo evitar sentir algo de simpatía por la chica aquella. Supuso era porque le recordaba a él mismo y a su "amor" por Temari.

– iIno! ¡Cálmate!, no digas esas cosas, pareces una loca – el castaño miró con recelo a la otra muchacha. Él comprendía perfectamente los sentimientos de la de ojos azules y no le agradaba que intentaran detener a un alma que deseaba estar junto a su _verdadero amor,_ como él mismo lo deseaba, porque, al final, nada lo podría mantener distanciado de _su_ Temari.

– No estoy loca, Sakura – Al escuchar la voz de la rubia, se volvió a centrar en la conversación de ellas – estoy enamorada, amo a Shikamaru y quiero que esté siempre conmigo, no entiendes, lo amo tanto que… que mataría a quien se atreviera a separarnos, haría lo que sea, soy capaz de matar a esa…no sé, la estrangularía con mis propias manos o le cortaría la garganta, sólo para que Shikamaru estuviera conmigo….lo amo tanto – Él pensó que no pudo haber una mejor respuesta que aquella, el verdadero amor era el que mataba a los obstáculos y no el que dejaba ir, como muchos creían.

"_ino estas muy mal"__ pensó la peli rosa, torciendo su boca en una mueca de decepción, ya no reconocía a su amiga y odiaba en lo que aquella obsesión con el moreno la convertía. _

– Ino deja de decir estupideces, vamos, camina, Chouji debe de estar esperándonos – dio por finalizada la conversación, jalando del brazo, a su amiga, para que avanzara.

Azuro sonrió mientras las chicas se alejaban, esa rubia sí que le había llamado la atención y su simpatía por ella había aumentado demasiado. Todo lo que había dicho era lo mismo que el sentía hacia Temari, eso en definitiva le gustaba. Porque, simplemente…

– Amar a alguien verdaderamente, es ser capaz de matar… – su sonrisa se amplió al pronunciar tal frase, su mirar se intensificó y su pulso aumentó levemente. En definitiva, estaba emocionado y deseaba, más que antes, encontrarse con su perra favorita.

Avanzó con convicción, olvidando las razones por las que se encontraba en el centro comercial, tan sólo mirando una y otra vez a su alrededor, como un cazador experto en busca de su presa… su presa humana. Aquella que tanto deseaba comer.

Aquella infernal mujer llamada Sabaku no Temari...

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Felicitaciones, aplausos, tomatazos, insultos (eso no D:!)**_

_**Reclamos… etc ¿?**_

_**¿Nos merecemos un review suyo? *-* con lo que sea ;)**_

_**Bueno xD, hasta la próxima :D **_

_**Bye! **_


	18. Inesperado

_**OK, lo tuve que colgar de nuevo porque ff. Net me kgó u.u**_

_**Espero ya no hayan problemas con los diálogos y gracias a cristal por avisarme (:**_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto **_

_**Bueno, bueno, esta vez no nos hemos demorado tanto jeje u.u **_

_**Les dejo un mini resumen, porque ni yo me acordaba de lo que habíamos escrito D:**_

_**Temari y Shikamaru se conocieron en un avión rumbo a New York, un malentendido en el aeropuerto con unas maletas, un asalto a Temari,Shikamaru atropellado por la rubia y una fiesta hace que se vean una y otra vez … "encuentros casuales". La rubia carga con un mal pasado, con un ex novio psicópata quien, por medio de unos golpes, le causa un aborto a Temari, todo aquel pasado le impide conformar una nueva relación amorosa..**_

_**Ok, me da flojera seguir el resumen asi que … aquí el nuevo cap ;)**_

_CAPÍTULO 18: INESPERADO_

Una semana había pasado desde que Shikamaru y Temari vivían como vecinos. Casi siempre estaban juntos, él trabajaba por la mañana igual que ella y, cuando terminaban de trabajar, iban a comer a algún lugar fuera o comían en la casa de alguno de los dos, pues el apartamento de Shikamaru, literalmente, ya estaba listo.

Hace algunos días atrás Sakura había ido a la compañía Nara a ver a Shikamaru para informarle lo que planeaba Ino, él le agradeció y, más tarde, le informó a Temari para que estuviera alerta. Ella no se inmutó, le recordó que era fuerte y que esa niñita no le tocaría ni siquiera un cabello, dando así por terminado aquel tema.

Por su parte, Sakura había estado sedando a Ino todas las noches para calmarla y por el día la trataba de distraer llevándola a conocer la ciudad, de compras o cualquier otra cosa que sacara a Shikamaru momentáneamente de su mente.

Lo cual le había dado resultados, además que la misma Ino había decidido dejar en paz a Shikamaru para que se diera cuenta solo de su error al abandonarla, por lo que Sakura había decidido no volver a sedarla. Sin embargo, desde algunos días atrás que la rubia se había vuelto a impacientar al ver que el joven Nara no volvía a ella. Ahora Ino hablaba cosas sobre matar a quien intentara separarla del pelinegro.

Sakura estaba preocupada y decepcionada. Sin embargo, aún tenía la esperanza de que su amiga se daría cuenta de su error, por lo que se había prometido hacerla entrar en razón y no sedarla más, pues aquello no solucionaba nada.

Ajenos a todo lo que se ceñía a su alrededor, Temari y Shikamaru seguían con sus vidas normales. Aquel día ambos estaban de descanso y desayunaron en el departamento del moreno a petición de éste.

– Quien diría que sabías cocinar– le comentó la rubia, observándolo desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

– No es un gran arte el hacer un desayuno, pero preparar algo para cenar ya es otro cuento–le dijo él, despreocupadamente, a lo que ella contestó riéndose y acercándose al moreno.

Abrazándolo por la espalda y depositando un efímero beso en el cuello de él fue que luego se alejó rumbo al comedor. Shikamaru ante aquel acto, un tanto infantil de la rubia, simplemente sonrió feliz de poder tener una relación con ella. Una extraña relación, pero a fin de cuentas relación.

– Ten – le dijo al pasarle el desayuno a Temari, luego el pelinegro se sentó para desayunar junto a ella.

– Gracias…mmm… – probó su alimento y cerró los ojos, deleitando su paladar con el exquisito sabor de aquel sencillo desayuno. Haciendo que Shikamaru riera al ver la reacción tan exagerada de la rubia.

–… delicioso – contestó luego de unos segundos, provocando que el pelinegro sonriera, complacido.

– Me alegro que te guste – contestó, sonriendo más ampliamente. Él comenzó a comer también.

– ¿Ayer tuviste curaciones en el hospital?– le preguntó Temari, cambiando el tema radicalmente. Su rostro lucía serio y preocupado, por culpa de ella Shikamaru se encontraba lastimado.

– Sí, pero fue la última – depositó la taza de café, de la cual bebiera, en la mesa y observó a la de ojos verdes. La preocupación que se reflejaba en su mirar hizo que su pulso se acelerara – la herida ya sanó así que mejor quita esa cara de preocupación que no fue culpa tuya – le dijo acariciando con delicadeza su rostro, luchando contra el calor que en sus mejillas comenzaba a agolparse, nunca se hubiera esperado que tan ruda mujer fuera tan tierna también.

– Pero si no me hubiera descuidado no habrías tenido que ayudarme y no estarías lastimado – puntualizó acertadamente la de coletas, colocando su manos sobre la del moreno, la cual aún permanecía en su mejilla.

– Eso ya pasó – concluyó. Besó la frente de la de coletas y rompió su contacto físico con ella, deseaba aparentar estar normal y no mostrarse tan ansioso con la joven, lo cual le resultaba imposible al descubrir lo tierna que podía llegar a ser – Por cierto, esa noche vi que sabías movimientos de kun fu – le comentó, mientras se llevaba nuevamente la taza de café a la boca, despreocupado. Intentaba "volver a la normalidad" de aquella forma.

– Sí, mis hermanos me obligaron a tomar clase después de lo que pasó con Azuro – dijo un tanto incómoda, evitando mirar al moreno. Realmente no le gustaba hablar de eso.

– Ya veo – contestó él para cortar ya ese asunto, el cual sabía que no era del agrado de Temari, más bien, para ninguna persona sería grato recordar y hablar de algo así. Torció ligeramente su boca, molesto consigo mismo por haber hecho recordar a la rubia su pasado, "_¡eres __un __idiota!_" se recriminó. Sin embargo, la joven no notó el gesto de Shikamaru y siguió hablando.

– Por cierto, ¿tú también sabes artes marciales?– le preguntó Temari ya más calmada y bastante curiosa por la respuesta que él le daría – digo, noqueaste a ambos ladrones – acotó, nunca se habría imaginado que Shikamaru siendo como es, vago - pues ya lo había logrado conocer bastante en estos días para saber que él prefería hacer todo lo que no ameritara un gran gasto de energía innecesario - supiera defensa personal.

– Sí, mi padre se empeñó en que aprendiera, dijo que me daría carácter y que sería útil si estaba en peligro y le agradezco… tenía razón – le contestó como si fuera lo más normal de mundo, mientras terminaba el resto de su desayuno. "_siempre __termina __relajándome_" pensó al tiempo que mordisqueaba el poco pan que le quedaba.

– Tu padre es un hombre sabio – comentó Temari, terminando también el suyo. Provocando que el moreno riera de buena forma.

– Puede ser – dijo, una vez terminó de reír. Luego, retiró la loza de la mesa para ir a lavarla –aunque es raro, las mujeres no saben mucho de defensa personal, ellas son menos fuertes–

Comentó despreocupado, camino a la cocina.

– ¿Estás diciendo que somos débiles? – preguntó la fémina, alzando una ceja.

Él la vio en la entrada de la cocina con las manos en sus caderas, claramente molesta por el comentario anterior, entonces deseó no haber dicho tal cosa. Temari en verdad que era problemática y más si "ofendían" a su género.

– No débiles, es sólo que…si son más débiles que los hombres – trató de excusarse, sabiendo que la embarraba más y más a cada momento y el ceño fruncido de ella se lo confirmaba. Realmente, en aquel instante, Nara Shikamaru deseaba que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara.

– ja! ¡Eso hay que verlo! – Le dijo, cruzándose de brazos, la joven – ¡Estoy segura de que puedo vencerte! – Lo desafió. A ojos del pelinegro, pareciera que una amenazadora llamarada se hubiera encendido en el mirar de la muchacha.

– Por favor, Temari – comenzó a decir él, dejando ya la loza lavada de lado y volteando a ver a la de coletas – eso no es posible, eres fuerte, pero no más que yo – concluyó, soberbio. Entonces, esperó por la reacción de la rubia.

– ¡Sé que puedo vencerte, Shikamaru! – Su orgullo le impedía dar paso atrás en esa discusión – ¡Es más! – exclamó, levantando su mano, a la altura de su barbilla, con su dedo índice alzado – yo te reto a un combate, golpes y patadas respetando las reglas, el que gane….invita al otro a cenar mañana por la noche ¿aceptas? – le dijo con una sonrisa altanera en sus labios y con un brillo en sus ojos cual cazador.

– Está bien, pero terminaras por pagar mi cena, ven aquí – Dijo resignado. La tomó de la mano y la guió.

Shikamaru caminó rumbo a la sala, se separó de Temari y quitó la mesita de café, dejándola a un lado, haciendo espacio suficiente al centro de la sala para su batalla. Se colocaron en el centro, uno enfrente del otro, en posición de pelea.

– ¿listo? – le preguntó, con burla en su voz y rostro, la de ojos verdes.

– Sí, ¿y tú? ¿Lista para perder?– le dijo él, sonriendo de lado altaneramente.

– Eso lo veremos, vamos Nara, muestra lo mejor que tengas – le desafió ella. Definitivamente le molestaba que él se creyera superior.

Él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Al estar ambos listos, ella fue la primera en avanzar tirando una patada al costado de Shikamaru, la cual fue fácilmente detenida por el brazo del moreno, pero un puñetazo del lado contrario lo sorprendió y le dio de lleno en sus costillas. Quejándose apenas fue que continúo con aquello, no le daría ese placer a ella, quien ya le sonreía burlonamente.

No tuvo tiempo de recuperarse, sólo de reaccionar esquivando; una serie de patadas por parte de ella y dos puñetazos bastaron para arrinconarlo contra la pared. Temari sonrió creyéndose ganadora, sin embargo, él no se dejaría ganar así como así frente a la competitiva y problemática mujer que tenía enfrente de él. Aprovechando la distracción de la rubia, lanzó una patada que ella de suerte detuvo y así su sonrisa se borró al ver como el pelinegro contraatacaba.

Aquella patada no fue la única, lanzó un gancho que ella esquivó, pero con una sucesión de patadas y puñetazos logró hacerla retroceder unos cuantos pasos sin salir aun victorioso. Temari iba a contraatacar, pero la alfombra se enredó en su pie y ella gritó mientras caía al piso, afortunadamente Shikamaru logró sujetarla por la cintura. Sin embargo, perdió el equilibrio y cayeron los dos, él sobre ella, pero Shikamaru pudo mantener su peso al apoyar una de sus manos al costado de Temari, su otra mano rodeaba la cintura femenina.

Desde su posición, el moreno obtuvo una maravillosa vista del escote de la rubia. Agitados por el calor de la batalla, sintieron la respiración del otro cerca de sus labios hasta que ella, ansiosa, terminó con esa distancia y unieron sus bocas en un dulce, pero posesivo beso.

Sentirla tan cerca de él, más bien debajo de él, lo descontroló y recorriendo el cuerpo de la rubia con sus manos, comenzó a moverse tratando de rozar más sus cuerpos. Posó su mano por debajo de la blusa, tocando la espalda desnuda de Temari, llegando al broche del bracier. La escuchó gemir y en ese momento se dio cuenta que su boca ahora devoraba el cuello de la rubia, bajando cada vez más. Temari, incómoda, lo detuvo.

– Shika…maru – lo llamó con la voz temblorosa, él al escucharla así se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y sintiéndose estúpido y culpable se detuvo, parándose, alejándose y dándole la espalda a ella, dispuesto a no estar cerca de la rubia para calmarse del todo. Pero luego se volteó con aflicción en su rostro, realmente se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho, ni siquiera se dio cuenta como y cuando de pelear llegaron a tocarse o más bien, llegó a tocarla.

– Lo siento, otra vez – le dijo molesto consigo mismo, rehuyendo a ratos de la mirada de ella. Pero Temari, sabiendo que él quería respetarla, cuidarla y hacerla sentir protegida, se decidió por terminar con el suplicio del joven. No le agradaba verlo así de culpable por algo que no era del todo su culpa, al fin y al cabo había sido ella quien comenzó todo. Se levantó y se acercó a él, tomó su rostro entre sus manos, girándolo, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos y una vez que los encontró, le habló.

– Ya, mejor, vamos a pasear…¿sí? – le dijo y no resistiéndose, se lanzó a los brazos de él haciéndolos caer nuevamente al suelo. Esta vez ella sobre él, pero rápidamente se corrió a un lado quedando al costado izquierdo del pelinegro en el suelo. Shikamaru aun sin entender todo, sonrió, agradeciendo que ella lo sacara de sus penumbras al ser de esa forma con él, al ser espontánea. Y dándole un beso en la frente, ya calmado del todo, le contestó.

– Vamos – él se puso en pie y la ayudó a pararse. Pero ella lo abrazó por el cuello, mirándolo.

– ¿Estás enojado?– le preguntó algo preocupada. Sabía que él la necesitaba, sin embargo, aun no se encontraba lista. Aunque deseaba estar con Shikamaru su cuerpo no se lo permitía.

Sabía que él era un hombre dulce, amable y que nunca la forzaría, se sentía segura a su lado y sobre todo se sentía amada. Aun así no había olvidado del todo el miedo que le provocaba su ex y eso le impedía entregarse por completo a lo que sentía por Shikamaru.

– No, estoy feliz, cada vez que te abrazo me siento un paso más y más cerca de ti – contestó, sonriendo sinceramente, haciéndola volver de sus pensamientos. Sintiendo una enorme paz que la rodeaba, se acercó a él y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, él fue tomado por sorpresa, pero luego una gran sonrisa surcó su rostro y volvió a hablar – está bien, vámonos ya –

– Si – y con una amplia sonrisa fue que se encaminaron hacia la puerta principal del departamento.

Antes de salir ella lo besó de nuevo, un beso lento y posesivo a la vez, un beso que duró más que los anteriores. Volviéndose a cada momento más y más tierno, hasta culminar con ellos envueltos en una sensación de calidez y paz. Un tiempo después se separaron contentos y salieron rumbo al parque tomados de la mano, aun sonriendo, felices.

X

X

X

Después de una pesada tarde-noche de estar con Shikamaru se fue a su apartamento y se puso su pijama, que era ahora un pequeño short debajo del cual sólo llevaba sus bragas a juego con una blusa semi-transparente. Se metió en la cama y no tardó ni 5 minutos en quedarse dormida.

Fue despertada por el sonido de su celular. Quizá sería Shikamaru, así que rápidamente estiró la mano hacia la mesita en donde estaba su móvil percatándose, al ver la ventana, que aún era de noche. 4:25 a.m. indicaba el reloj de su mesita de noche.

– ¿sí?... ¿hola? – preguntó adormilada

– Hola mí querida, Temari –

– Azu…ro – sus ojos se abrieron bastante al escuchar esa voz y el miedo se comenzó a apoderar de ella.

– Vaya mi princesa, veo que te acuerdas de mí, quiero verte mi Reina – una gran carcajada se escuchó por el celular y Temari no pudo evitar imaginar los brillantes dientes blanco, de aquel despreciable sujeto, mostrados en una sonrisa perturbada.

– No…yo…tú no estás aquí…– decía mientras trataba de contener sus sollozos.

– Te equivocas, mi amor, estoy muy cerca de ti… ahora escúchame bien – le dijo cambiando su tono de voz a uno más serio y tétrico que el anterior – Te estoy esperando en Central Park, si no llegas en 15 minutos te va a ir mal, entendiste zor…–

Cortó la comunicación antes de que él siguiera hablando y se tapó hasta la cara como si fuera una niña chiquita, su cuerpo temblaba sin control alguno y el silencio de la noche se interrumpía por sus sollozos.

Se forzó a acomodarse para volver a dormir, tratando de calmarse a si misma "_tranquila, __él __sólo __quiere __asustarte, __él __no __puede __hacerte __daño __y __sólo __quiere __que __vayas __a __él, __porque __no __sabes __donde __estas__"_, pensaba sin creer en sus palabras y el temblor del que aún era presa daba prueba de ello.

Todo la asustaba y más el hecho que habiendo cambiado su número telefónico, luego de la primera llamada de su ex, él hubiera podido conseguir el nuevo número de su celular tan rápido y, al parecer, fácilmente.

Aterrada intentó tranquilizarse pensando en sus hermanos, su madre, en las estrellas y en la paz que ellas le daban, lográndolo apenas. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba algo más tranquila y volviendo a recuperar el sueño, un fuerte ruido en la ventana que daba a la calle la hizo reaccionar y en ese instante vio una sombra, aunque pudo haber sido el gato de la vecina.

Temari no lo pensó dos veces y soltó un pequeño grito, la llamada de Azuro la había afectado más de lo que pensaba, haciéndola olvidar todo lo que sabía de defensa personal para quedar como una vulnerable y débil mujer.

Asustada salió de la cama inmediatamente. Salió corriendo de su apartamento, verificando que no hubiera nadie afuera antes, y tocó fuertemente en la puerta de al lado.

– ¡Shika! ¡Shikamaru! ¡Ábreme! – llamó desesperadamente al pelinegro el cual siempre lograba calmarla.

El moreno salió de su placentero descanso por los golpes en la puerta. Al comienzo adormilado y sin prisa, pero al notar los gritos de ella y lo nerviosa de la voz que lo llamaba se desperezó y en menos de 5 segundos había abierto la puerta y Temari se lanzó a abrazarlo llorando, él asustado inmediatamente cerró la puerta poniendo seguro.

– ¡Temari! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Temari! ¿Dime que pasa?, por favor – le dijo abrazándola más fuerte, tratando de tranquilizarla y darle seguridad en ese pequeño gesto, el único que él podía hacer por ahora.

– Shika…Shika..maru – le llamó la rubia, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de él. Estaba muy nerviosa y no lograba tranquilizarse ni explicar nada de lo sucedido. El moreno al verla así de frágil se obligó a serenarse para así calmarla a ella también y una vez seguro de estar calmado le habló.

– Tranquila, ya estás bien, aquí no te va a pasar nada, pero dime que sucede para ayudarte mejor – Temari se anduvo tranquilizando un poco al oír la serena y profunda voz del pelinegro, por lo que pudo articular palabras.

– Azuro…él está en New York…– trató de seguir calmada, pero el miedo se volvió a apoderar de ella y terminó medio gritando con la voz quebrada – ¡Shika me va a encontrar! ¡Me quiere matar! – dijo sollozando incontrolablemente en el pecho de él.

– Calma no pasa nada, aquí estoy y mientras este aquí nada te va a pasar – le habló, acariciando suavemente su cabello. La mirada del pelinegro reflejada determinación y convicción en sus palabras, además de una profunda ira que iba dirigida al maldito ex de la rubia, quien no hacía más que dañar a aquella fuerte y ruda mujer que amaba.

– No me dejes sola, por favor…– le rogó con la voz un poco más recuperada, pero aun temblorosa. Apegándose más al moreno para sentir sus brazos protectores y la calidez de su cuerpo que la adormilaba haciéndola olvidar todo. Sin embargo, aun no lograba sacar de su mente las palabras de Azuro por lo que su cuerpo tembló por completo.

– Tranquila…shhh…tranquila – le dijo él caminado hacia el sillón guiando los pasos de la frágil rubia que tenía entre sus brazos. Odiándose por no ser capaz de hacer algo más por ella y odiando al ex de Temari por hacerla sufrir incluso después de haber provocado la muerte de su propio hijo.

Shikamaru se sentó en el sillón sentando a Temari en sus piernas y abrazándola como si fuera un bebé, la veía tan asustada y frágil que temía que se rompiera en pedazos con el roce de una pluma. Pero sabiendo que debía hacerla sentir segura fue que, primero, alejó sus pensamientos sangrientos respecto al tal Azuro para enfocarse sólo en Temari. Y segundo, la acomodó en su pecho, sobándole la espalda con cuidado y cuando sus sollozos se hicieron menos audibles la miró, aun estaba despierta y su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas igual que sus ojos.

– Deberías dormir – le dijo dándole un pequeño beso en su frente.

– No, no quiero irme, por favor déjame quedarme Shika es que yo…– le dijo rápidamente, asustada, pero calló cuando él puso sus labios sobre los de ella en un tierno beso en donde le transmitió la seguridad que buscaba.

– No te preocupes, no quería que te fueras, ven vamos a la habitación–

De la mano la condujo a la habitación y la hizo entrar en la cama, una matrimonial que apenas hace 5 días había llegado, ya que le gustaban más las camas grandes a diferencia de las individuales.

Después de que ella se acostara la tapó y él se quedó sentado, en la orilla, viéndola. Sin embargo, ella no se quedaba dormida.

– Shika…– Lo llamó con la voz más compuesta.

– ¿Qué sucede?– Preguntó en un tono dulce.

– Abrázame…– Ella lo miró y extendió sus brazos y él, aun sentado en la cama, se inclinó para abrazarla – abrázame bien…– Le pidió.

– pero Temari…– Trató de negarse. Si estaba cerca de ella perdería la serenidad que ahora poseía, pero la rubia sabiendo sus pensamientos y lo que intentaba decirle Shikamaru, le habló con seguridad en su voz.

– No importa, entra en la cama quiero que duermas aquí conmigo –

Y antes de que ella volviera a decir algo, él levantó las cobijas y entró en la cama junto a la joven, tapando a ambos aun preguntándose si eso estaba bien. Temari lo abrazó por completo, pegando sus cuerpos, y Shikamaru sintió el sonrojo en sí mismo al tiempo que su cuerpo se tensaba por completo.

Él estaba casi desnudo, sólo con un bóxer y ella apenas y llevaba ropa encima, porque esa fina capa de tela no la cubría mucho, el short era corto y la camisa de tirantes se levantaba dejando ver un poco más arriba de su ombligo, al menos eso era lo que lograba percibir al tenerla así de cerca. Por si eso fuera poco, la respiración de Temari en su oído no hacían más que alterarlo.

"_sabía __que __era __mala __idea __acostarme __a __su __lado, __vamos __Shikamaru __tu __puedes __calmarte, __vamos, __no __es __el __momento. __Ella __necesita __que __le __des __seguridad __y __no __que __intentes __algo __más, __calma, __calma, __tu __puedes_" se decía mentalmente mientras cerraba con fuerzas sus ojos, tratando de no pensar en el cuerpo de Temari, sino en la seguridad de ella. Y con mucha suerte logró quedarse dormido media hora después que la rubia.

Los rayos del sol dieron en los ojos de Temari quien se movió bruscamente tapándose con la cobija toda la cara y una risa la despertó por completo. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Shikamaru a su lado a centímetros de su rostro, abrazándola levemente. Estaban en la misma cama y ella un poco asustada se separó un tanto de él, pero sin dejar de abrazarlo.

– Buenos días…– la saludó, quedamente, el pelinegro.

– Bueno días Shika…emm yo…– la joven se movió más, queriendo levantarse

– No te atrevas a levantarte – le dijo él seriamente, volteando a mirar al techo.

– ¿Por qué?– le preguntó curiosa y suspicaz, frunciendo su ceño levemente, tratando de leer los pensamientos del moreno.

– La pijama apenas te cubre, si te mueves te veré toda – y un rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas. Ya que aunque tenía una especie de relación con la rubia, nunca la había vuelto a ver con poca ropa desde el incidente cuando él llegó a vivir al edificio, el cual ya era un tema olvidado entre ambos.

– Si sabes que la pijama apenas me cubre entonces ya me has visto – le dijo mirándolo con algo de suspicacia mientras se tapaba aun más con la cobija.

– No, no te he visto, pero puedo sentirlo – contestó él sin atreverse a mirarla aun. Y luego de un pequeño silencio se explicó mejor – la mitad de tu vientre está desnudo, lo sé porque lo siento contra el mío y tu short apenas cubre tú trasero, además no llevas bracier ¿verdad? – aseguró sin mirarla aun.

– emm….no uso cuando duermo…¡ahhh!…– dijo sonrojada y más se sonrojó al percatarse que seguía abrazando al pelinegro y él levemente a ella.

– ¿Qué sucedió anoche?– Preguntó de repente el moreno, volviendo, por primera vez en la mañana, su mirada seria a la verde de ella.

– Azuro me llamó y me dijo que estaba aquí, que me esperaba en el Central Park – le contó con cara afligida por recordar la razón de que esté en el departamento de Shikamaru.

– Tranquila, no creo que sea verdad – trató de calmarla.

– ¡Y qué tal si lo es! ¡Si él está aquí!... – dijo exaltada, con lagrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos.

– Tranquila…shhh…yo también estoy aquí y no voy a dejar que él te haga daño –

Shikamaru la abrazó más fuerte tratando de protegerla y hacerla sentir segura. Aun consciente de lo que el contacto con ella provocaba en él y fue ahí donde Temari cayó en cuenta de que el moreno también estaba semidesnudo. Aun así se acercó más al pelinegro, apretándose a su cuerpo; algo mayor a su miedo por su ex la obligaba a querer sentir más cerca suyo el cuerpo del joven.

Necesitaba desesperadamente sentir que no había espacio alguno entre los dos, por lo que pasó su mano por la espalda de él, acariciándolo. Y enredó una de sus piernas en las de Shikamaru, frotándolas. Sintiendo un rico escalofrío recorrer su espalda y buscando más, besó su cuello con vehemencia.

Shikamaru bastante alterado correspondió de inmediato a las caricias de Temari. También la besó y sus manos fueron a sus caderas atrayéndola más contra su cuerpo, tratando de sentir el calor que le producían sus caricias. Ella gimió incómoda cuando una de las manos del muchacho entró bajo su short y tocó su trasero, apretándolo fuerte. Él la sintió tensa y se separó de ella, deshaciendo el abrazo en que habían estado durante toda la noche, sentándose de golpe en la cama. Miró a cualquier lado que no fuera Temari y su cuerpo, tratando de calmarse sin mucho éxito.

– Perdón Shika es que yo…no estoy lista…– Le dijo ella al verlo así. Y al instante bajó su mirada avergonzada por provocarlo y no poder terminar lo que había empezado ella misma.

– Sí, lo sé, tampoco yo debí apresurarme – le dijo haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para mirarla a los ojos y sonreírle tímidamente. Una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que Temari se sintiera un poco más mal "_él __siempre __me __comprende __y __yo __le __hago __esto. __Es __tan __dulce __y __amable __y __yo, __sabiendo __que __lo __quiero __más __que __a __cual quier __otro __hombre __que __haya __estado __en __mi __vida __antes,__no __soy __capaz __de __dejar __mis __miedos __y __permitirme __ser __feliz __a __su __lado. __Permitirle __entrar __en __mi __vida __y __entregarme __a __él. __Soy __tan __débil, __no __lo __merezco_" pensó y agachó su cabeza, dejando de verlo.

Shikamaru al ver su reacción se preocupó y se retó mentalmente "_soy __un __tonto, __ella __tiene __miedo __y __yo __poniéndola __en __este __tipo __de __situaciones_" pensó y luego le habló, acostándose a su lado para poder verla mejor. Acarició con su mano temblorosa el rostro de la rubia, haciendo que ella lo mirara sorprendida.

– Temari no es tu culpa, sé que aun no estas lista y aun así te pongo en este tipo de situaciones, discúlpame por favor. No lo volveré a hacer, lo que menos quiero es perderte por mi idiotez, te amo tanto que quiero que estés bien y quiero que cuando lo hagamos te sientas segura de aquello y no forzada por complacerme o algo por el estilo – terminó con las mejillas levemente rojas y muy avergonzado por todo lo que había dicho, aun así, no se arrepentía de decir aquello.

– Shika… lo siento mucho por no corresponderte y agradezco que me entiendas – le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que él correspondió aun sin calmarse del todo, pero si pudiendo contener sus instintos.

– emm – llamó la atención de la rubia y mirando para todos lados despreocupadamente le dijo – me levanto yo y después tú, me daré una ducha _"__una __bien __fría__" –_ pero luego agregó mirándola seriamente – y cuando salga te acompaño a tu casa, no salgas del departamento ¿entiendes?–

– Si… – Shikamaru dio media vuelta, en la cama, y ella se cubrió por completo con la sabana, pero antes de que se fuera lo llamó – Shika…–

– ¿Qué pasa?– preguntó él volteando su rostro para verla.

– En realidad quiero estar contigo – dijo con las mejillas rojas, haciendo una larga pausa para tomar fuerzas para hablar. Shikamaru mientras tanto se había girado para quedar nuevamente frente a frente con ella, expectante a lo que la rubia le fuera a decir – …emm…ya sabes cómo…sólo dame tiempo – ella al fin logró hablar. Algo dubitativa al comienzo, pero terminó hablando con gran seguridad.

– Por ti yo esperaría una vida entera – contestó él mientras le sonreía tiernamente, luego se inclinó y la besó de nuevo. Ella lo abrazó por el cuello pegándose a él, segundos después se separaron y se miraron sonriendo.

Un segundo después el moreno salía de la cama con un sólo pensamiento en su mente_ "__ducha __fría__…__ducha __fría__"_ y Shikamaru fue directo al baño dejando a la rubia aun recostada en la cama.

Antes de entrar en el cuarto de baño, volteó a ver a Temari y se percató que aquella problemática mujer en realidad lo traía loco y lo había enamorado por completo.

"_ningún __hombre __con __dos __dedos __de __frente __se __enredaría __con __una __mujer __que __tiene __un __ex __novio __psicópata __y __mucho __menos __si __terminas __más __de __una __vez __deseando __una __ducha __fría_" pensó al tiempo en que negaba con la cabeza al entrar en el cuarto de baño. "_soy __un __idiota __que __perdió __su __cabeza, __su __orgullo __y __dignidad __por __una __mujer__…__.__¡mendokusai !__Amo __a __Temari __más __de __lo __que __pensaba_" terminó resignándose con una tierna sonrisa. Sin embargo, al notar que aun su cuerpo imploraba agua fría sobre él, se apresuró en girar el grifo de la ducha y a meterse bajo el chorro de agua helada que lo calmaría por completo.

_**11 paginas que espero haga nos disculpen por la demora jeje u.u **_

_**Bueno (: hasta la próxima :D, espero que les haya gustado y que nos dejen algun review con los que les gustó del cap, lo que no les gustó… bueno, su opinión ^w^ **_

_**Bueno xD, hasta la próxima :D **_

_**besitos**_

_**Byeeee~ Nonahere y YyessyY **_


	19. Encuentro

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Han pasado siglos desde que actualizamos este fic D; y lo sentimos. Me puse a leerlo para saber en qué quedamos y, aunque me arden los dedos por editarlo, no lo haré porque supondría mucho trabajo.**_

_**Sentimos la demora u.u, intentaremos retomar. Solo esperamos que todavía haya gente que lea este fic :/**_

_**Sin más:**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 19: Encuentro **_

Unos minutos después, Temari se levantó aun pensando en lo cobarde que había sido con Shikamaru. Por lo que, decidida a no volver a dudar, se dirigió al baño. Entró sin hacer ruido y escuchó el agua caer sobre el cuerpo del moreno. Vio su silueta a través de la cortina, con sus brazos cayendo a sus costados y su rostro hacia arriba recibiendo en éste el chorro de agua fría con que se estaba bañando.

Temari se sintió mal al verlo así. Quiso meterse ella también a la ducha y abrazarlo, pero sabía perfectamente que no podría entregarse a él y, para evitar un nuevo desencuentro con el moreno, decidió que lo mejor era irse del baño y esperarlo en la sala como si nada. "_Así nos dolerá menos_" pensó, retirándose del lugar.

Sin embargo, en ese justo momento, notó que la cortina estaba entreabierta; dándole una perspectiva mayor del cuerpo del joven, sin que este se diera cuenta de que era observado. Lo vio girarse hacia la pared contraria a donde ella estaba, apoyándose con su hombro en ésta. Permitiéndole a Temari ver más de lo que pensó que vería, sonrojándose por completo, acelerando su corazón y entrecortando su respiración. Impidiéndole dar un sólo paso hacia atrás para irse.

"_No lo puedo creer, ¡Shika tiene un… un…tra… trasero…de ensueño! _", pensó mientras sus ojos se abrían cada vez más y se llevaba sus manos a la boca, sorprendida. La rubia se estaba dejando guiar por sus más bajos instintos, ya que se sentía bastante agitada y con la temperatura un tanto subida "_calor, calor, de repente aquí comenzó a hacer mucho calor_" pensaba aun alterada, pero luego comenzó a reprenderse mentalmente por lo que sentía.

"_Mierda, ¿Cómo me puede poner así el verle sólo de espaldas?, bueno que con ese físico que se gasta y ese trasero,Basta Temari, ya no eres una adolescente y no es posible que te pongas así nada más por verlo desnudo y de espaldas a ti… pero…_" la duda se apoderó de ella, quien lentamente se había ido acercando a la ducha. Sin embargo, aun lo bastante lejos para que el pelinegro no se diera cuenta de aquello "_…pero si está así de bueno de espaldas ¿Cómo será por el frente?... no te lo imagines, no te lo imagines… maldición, demasiado tarde, ya me lo imaginé y me encanta _".

Bien, si ella creía que no podía seguir calentándose, se equivocó, estaba bastante excitada y muestra de aquello lo vio reflejado en el espejo "¡_maldición!, mis pechos…no… ¿Cómo puede provocarme esto con sólo verlo y además sin que él se lo proponga?... maldito chico lindo. Te deseo tanto, pero mi cuerpo no me lo permite…como odio mi subconsciente en estos momentos_"

Para su mala o buena suerte, Shikamaru se volvió a mover. Apoyando ahora toda su espalda en la pared, mirando al techo aun ajeno de que era observado. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados para que el agua no entrara en ellos y la rubia al verlo así, se sintió desfallecer, tuvo que apoyar en el lavamanos para no caerse desmayada de la impresión.

"_Se ve tan bien así de despreocupado_" pensó y fue bajando su mirada hasta posarla más debajo de la mitad del cuerpo del moreno, sin embargo, de inmediato se encolerizó "_¡maldita cortina!¿que te crees para taparme la visual_" pero el sonido de la llave del agua cerrándose la devolvió a la realidad, él ya había terminado de ducharse y ahora saldría de ahí y la encontraría espiándolo. Roja de vergüenza, logró escabullirse del baño al tiempo que Shikamaru cogía una toalla para amarrársela a la cadera.

"_Maldición, ¿Por qué soy tan cobarde? Ahora podría estar disfrutando con él_" pensó aun excitada al máximo y notando ese detalle se espantó "_haaa! ¿Qué hago ahora?¿como disimulo lo que me provocó?_" y de la nada se contestó "_una ducha fría, si a él le sirve a mi también, ¿pero como le hago para disimular mientras entro al baño?_" y entonces vio una bata azul de Shikamaru "_perfecto, así no se dará cuenta_" pensó mientras se colocaba la bata que le llegaba casi a los tobillos debido a la diferencia de altura, se la enrolló bien y esperó para verlo salir del baño.

Al rato él apareció en la habitación con tan sólo la toalla cubriéndolo. Temari se volvió a sonrojar "_¿Qué no pudo cubrirse más?¿que no se da cuenta de lo que causa en mi cuando lo veo así?... claro que no, ni siquiera sabe que lo espié y eso nunca se lo voy a decir, ¡haa! Maldita toalla sal de mi vista y déjame ver más el cuerpo de él… si serás pervertida Temari_" siguió unos momentos más con su lucha interna hasta que notó que el pelinegro la miraba un tanto curioso por su actitud.

– ¿Qué te pasa mujer?, a que te hubieras ido a un desierto, mira que estas toda roja– Le dijo, divertido, imaginándose la razón por la que ella se encontraba así.

– Claro que no, es sólo que el día está caluroso y tú no lo notas porque te diste una refrescante ducha, que por cierto no es mala idea – Le dijo, pasando rápidamente por su lado en dirección al baño, tratando que él no se diera cuenta cuan excitada seguía "_si lo vuelvo a provocar pensará que estoy jugando con él, lo mejor será calmarme con una buena ducha fría_" pensó y luego le dijo desde el baño – No me espíes

– No lo haría, sé que me darías una buena paliza y eso sería muy problemático – Le contestó, sabiéndose incapaz de luchar nuevamente en contra de ella.

Temari salió diez minutos después del baño y se encontró sola en la habitación de Shikamaru; preguntándose qué iba a hacer, ya que no había llevado ropa, sólo tenía su "pijama" y no se lo iba a poner sabiendo lo poco que le cubría.

Después de un rato de dudar, llamó al moreno, asomando sólo su cabeza por la puerta de la habitación. Lo vio sentado esperándola, con los ojos cerrados quien sabe si durmiendo o pensando. Aun así la imagen de él, tan apacible, la hizo admirarlo un rato en silencio. Contemplando su rostro sereno, que la inundó de paz y tranquilidad. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a él y le acarició el rostro. En ese momento lo vio sonreír y segundos después él la jalaba, levemente, para sentarla en sus piernas. Abrazándola suavemente.

– ¿No deberías estar vestida ya? – Preguntó, enarcando una ceja, divertido, mientras recorría con la vista su cuerpo cubierto sólo con una toalla.

– e..tto… es que… no tengo ropa más que mi pijama … y es un poco corto – Terminó diciendo, sonrojada.

– Ya veo – Dijo él, para acto seguido, sentarla al lado de él en el sillón y dirigirse a la habitación – Si quieres te presto algo de mi ropa o si prefieres te voy a buscar algo a tu departamento, pero no me gusta la idea de dejarte sola.

– Tu ropa está bien – Contestó algo ruborizada por la cordialidad con la que él la trataba.

– Bien – Contestó y, en menos de cinco minutos, volvió con una camisa de él y un jeans.

– Gracias – Dijo ella, dirigiéndose a la habitación a cambiarse. En un rato volvió y Shikamaru la acompañó a su departamento, esperó a que se vistiera y hablaron.

– ¿Qué harás, Temari? – Preguntó serio – ¿Piensas denunciarlo por las amenazas? –

– No tengo como probarlas ─ Dijo apesadumbrada, agachando su cabeza e intentando no desesperarse.

– Pero… ─ Intentó refutar lo dicho por ella, tratando de explicarle que era peligroso que dejara ese tema ahí nada más. Sin embargo, ella lo interrumpió.

– No tendré miedo, voy a seguir con mi vida normal, a tu lado – Le cortó ella, sonriéndole de aquella forma tan especial que a él le encantaba y que ella sólo había dado a él.

– Aun así me preocupa – Comentó algo embobado por la sonrisa tan peculiarmente dulce de la de ojos verdes.

– A tu lado nada me pasará – Aseguró y luego lo besó rápidamente en la comisura de sus labios. Él intentó, nuevamente, alegar sin éxito.

– Mejor vete, debes ir a trabajar ¿no? – Lo interrumpió nuevamente, sabía que él tenía razón, pero también ella la tenía.

– Si – Contestó Shikamaru, sintiéndose extrañamente derrotado.

– Ve entonces, yo estaré bien – Le aseguró, sonriéndole esta vez de forma dulce e inocente.

– ¿Qué harás?– Preguntó el moreno, aun sin ganas de dejarla sola.

– Iré al centro comercial, eso me ayudará a distraerme y a no pensar en Azuro – Contestó Temari, despreocupadamente, ganándose una nueva mirada reprobatoria de parte del joven, quien intentó reprocharle. Sin lograrlo.

– Si algo pasa te llamaré de inmediato – Aseguró para tranquilizarlo.

– ¿Y si no tienes tiempo de llamarme? – Contestó acertadamente él. Arrugando su entrecejo y boca al notar lo arriesgada que estaba siendo la rubia.

– Recuerda que sé defenderme – Intentó calmarlo con un poco menos de paciencia. El moreno estaba siendo casi igual de sobre protector que sus hermanos y eso no le agradaba mucho.

– Aun así– Intentó hacerla cambiar de opinión, nuevamente, sin éxito.

– Aun así nada – Lo interrumpió ya sin paciencia – Ve a trabajar tranquilo que yo estaré bien, además el centro comercial es un lugar muy concurrido, si me llego a topar con Azuro gritaré y pediré ayuda a quienes estén ahí – Le aseguró, para calmarlo a él y a ella misma.

– Mendokusai, nunca podré convencerte, eres más terca que una mula – Terminó cediendo, Shikamaru.

– Gracias – Contestó con sarcasmo, cerrando sus ojos y sacándole la lengua, divertida.

– Mejor me voy antes que me arrepienta y te ate a una silla para que no puedas salir de aquí y te pueda vigilar sin que me des problemas – Dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida del apartamento de la rubia.

– ja, ja, ja, mejor vete antes que seas tú el amarrado – Lo amenazó y él se sonrió, le dio un beso en los labios y la mejilla y se fue.

Media hora más tarde Temari ya estaba yendo al centro comercial, vestida con unos jeans y una blusa blanca. Algo sencillo, pero que la hacia ver bien. Su cuello estaba adornado por su adorado dije de estrella. Aquel que perteneciera a su madre.

Recorrió varias tiendas sin comprar nada; realmente eso no la hacia sentir bien, al contrario, la alteraba el saber que podía toparse con su ex. Tenía miedo de volver a verlo y su rostro lo reflejaba; trataba de distraerse observando las maravillas que el centro comercial le ofrecía, pero no lo lograba. "_Tal vez Shikamaru tenía razón y debí quedarme en el departamento_" pensó, arrepintiéndose de haber sido tan terca para hacerse la valiente ante una situación que sabía la superaba por completo.

Decidida a irse de aquel lugar, se dirigió a la salida de centro comercial. Ya casi lo lograba cuando el destino se empeñó en hacerle la vida de cuadritos, asfixiantes cuadritos que la atormentaban.

Sintió como la jalaban del brazo y lo segundo que supo fue que alguien la rodeaba con sus brazos, aprisionándola contra su pecho, casi sin dejarla respirar. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, no deseaba encontrarse con los ojos del sujeto quien la mantenía prisionera, puesto que casi podía dar certeza de la identidad de éste sin necesidad de verlo. Aun así, no le fue necesario, aquel sujeto le confirmó su identidad hablándole macabramente al oído, provocándole un escalofrío que le llenó de terror el cuerpo.

─ Al fin te encuentro, reinita ─ Le susurró, lentamente, arrastrando las palabras al decirlas. Causándole un nuevo gran escalofrío de miedo a la rubia a quien su cuerpo no le contestó. Se había paralizado con sólo escucharlo, como tantas veces antes le había pasado, pero esta vez mucho peor; antes estaban separados, unidos sólo por los celulares, ahora no había distancia alguna entre sus cuerpos.

Compuso un gemido compungido, tratando de zafarse - sin éxito - del agarre de Azuro, sentía sus piernas temblar y su cuerpo desfallecer. Trataba, sin lograrlo, de concentrarse en conseguir fuerzas que le permitieran golpear al castaño frente a ella. Pero la voz de él la volvía una muñeca de trapo. Una inútil y débil muñeca de trapo. Manipulable.

─ Preciosa perra, no digas nada, las palabras sobran entre nosotros. ─ Le habló el castaño, prácticamente, pegando sus labios al oído derecho de ella ─ No es necesario que me pidas perdón por matar a _mi_ hijo ni que te disculpes por la estupidez que hiciste al involucrar en nuestra relación a tus hermanos…Ni mucho menos necesito que te excuses por haberme mandado a la cárcel _sin motivo alguno_ y que luego te hayas ido, dejándome solo en aquella celda. ─ Temari inspiró con fuerza, reteniendo el aire en sus pulmones, no logrando creerse las palabras de él ─ Definitivamente no necesito que lo hagas, pues todo ya te lo he perdonado y he venido a buscarte para que lo sepas. ─ Sintió como sonreía contra su piel y cómo las manos de él se adentraban por su blusa, quemando su piel al punto de doler ─ No me agradezca mi generosidad, sé que es difícil volver a ver a quien le has hecho tanto daño y tú me lo has hecho, siendo que yo sólo te he tratado con _el amor que te mereces._

Él rio y ella no pudo contener las lágrimas. Se sentía repulsiva al ser tocada por aquel hombre.

─ Temari, he venido a agradecerte llevándote junto a mí al lado de _mi_ hijo ─ Terminó por decir aquel ser de mente retorcida. Y aquellas palabras encendieron en Temari el fuego del odio y le dieron la fuerza suficiente para romper su prisión.

─ ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que la muerte de_nuestro_ hijo fue mi culpa cuando fuiste tú quien me golpeó provocando el aborto?! ─ Azuro ni se inmutó ante las palabras de la rubia ─ ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Aléjate de mi vista antes que llame a la policía! ¡Vete pronto antes que te mate aquí mismo!

Él se limitó a sonreír de lado, mostrando sus dientes y viéndola con ojos de psicópata, se veía aterradoramente loco. Temari al sentir la burla de él, sintió que nuevamente la recorría un escalofrío de miedo, pero se limitó a tragar saliva y a sacar fuerzas de donde ya no había para no mostrarse débil. Actuaría como nunca antes lo había hecho para protegerse a si misma; aun así, no pudo continuar su discurso de valor, ya que su ex le había agarrado el brazo, pasándoselo por la espalda. Provocándole inmovilidad y un fuerte dolor a la rubia.

─ Perra, no te pongas así de valiente que sé que no eres más que una vil cobarde y débil intento de mujer que no sirve más que en la cama ─ Le susurró tétricamente en el oído a Temari. Procurando que ninguno de los que pasaban por ahí se diera cuenta de cómo estaba tratándola, esto lo disimulaba bien, al posar su mano libre por toda la cintura de ella.

─ Su…suéltame ─ Logró articular, con un hilo de voz, ya sin poder soportar el dolor que el agarre del castaño le producía.

─ No tengo ganas ─ Sonó calmado, como si hablara del bonito día que había ─ Preciosa zorra, te he extrañado ─ Dijo, acariciando su cabello, a lo que ella reaccionó moviendo su cabeza de golpe para alejar la mano que la atosigaba ─ Haré que sientas todo el sufrimiento que he sentido estos meses. Primero la perdida de mi hijo por tu error, luego el que me mandaras a la cárcel ─Vociferó, arrastrando estoicamente las palabras. Como si fueran un afilado puñal ─ Haré que me lo pagues con lo único para lo que eres buena. Inútil intento de mujer, que no llega a ser más que una puta barata a quien sólo aguanto por los buenos tiempos juntos. Me harás gozar hasta que sangres del esfuerzo, te haré sangrar con cada mordida que te dé y no dejaré rastro de sangre en tu cuerpo, eso dalo por seguro.

Esta vez se acercó a su cuello, pretendiéndolo morder, y fue ahí cuando la adrenalina se apoderó del cuerpo de la joven. Temari, de un fuerte mecimiento de su cuerpo, se zafó del agarre de Azuro, quien en ese momento ya estaba mordiéndola.

─ ¡Auxilio! ¡Este tipo me quiere hacer daño! ─ Gritó, apuntando a Azuro. Quien prontamente se vio rodeado de las personas que recorrían el centro comercial, impidiéndole escapar. Haciéndolo soltar a Temari. Unos guardias se acercaron a la muchedumbre.

─ ¿Qué sucedió señorita? ─ Preguntó uno de ellos a Temari.

─ ¡Este tipo me quiso robar y toquetear! ─ Dijo exasperada, dispuesta a todo para no volver a ver nunca más a Azuro.

─ Es un error, confundí a la señorita con mi novia. La vi de espaldas y es igual a ella, aquí tengo una foto de mi novia ─ Contestó el castaño ante la acusación, mostrándole una foto de Temari al guardia, que aun guardaba en su celular.

─ Efectivamente es idéntica a usted, señorita ─Dijo el guardia, pero al voltearse a ver a la rubia, no la encontró.

Temari había aprovechado el tumulto para escapar de aquel lugar, se resguardó en el baño del centro comercial y, temblando de pies a cabeza, sacó su celular y llamó a la única persona que la podía tranquiliza. A la única en la cual confiaba, que la hacía sentir segura y protegida. Llamó a Shikamaru.

Mientras marcaba se miró al espejo y notó que su cuello tenía leves marcas de dientes y se sintió asqueada. Trató de limpiarse con el agua del lavamanos, intentando controlar los sollozos, pero -al tocar su cuello- notó que algo faltaba en él. Nuevamente se miró en el espejo y vio que su preciado dije de estrella ya no estaba en aquel lugar, sintió un gran vacío en su alma, pero se vio obligada a centrar su atención en el celular, puesto que Shikamaru había contestado ya su llamado.

─ Hola ─ La voz adormilada de Shikamaru logró calmarla un poco. Al menos para poder hablar.

─ Shikamaru… ayu…ayúdame por favor ─ Con voz temblorosa intentó decirle que lo necesitaba. Aquel tono de voz sólo inquietó al moreno, quien advirtió que algo malo le había pasado a la rubia, por lo que se apresuró a decir.

─ ¡Temari ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa? ¿Dónde estás mujer?!─ Preguntó atropelladamente.

─ En el centro comercial, por favor ven a buscarme, te necesito ─ Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de comenzar a sollozar; aquello intranquilizó aún más a Shikamaru, quien sin pensarlo dos veces salió de su oficina en dirección al centro comercial.

─ Voy para allá, no te muevas de donde estas, yo llegaré a tu lado y nada te pasará ─ Trató de sonar sereno sin estarlo para así darle un poco de seguridad a ella.

─ Gracias ─ Dijo momentos después, ya más compuesta, pero aun con miedo a encontrarse con Azuro.

─ ¿En qué lugar del centro comercial estas? ─ Preguntó mientras cogía un taxi.

─ En los baños del primer piso ─ Se encontraba ya más tranquila y sólo por haber escuchado la voz de Shikamaru. Era increíble la forma como él podía calmarla aun sin estar junto a ella.

─ Quédate allá y cualquier cosa llámame de inmediato, aunque sea por algo pequeño ─

─ Lo haré, gracias ─ Colgó. De alguna forma sentía que él siempre estaba con ella cuidándola, pues cuando logró terminar con el agarre de Azuro sobre su brazo, no había sido sólo por la furia que sus palabras habían ocasionado en ella. También había recordado la conversación que había tenido con Shikamaru en donde había presumido de ser una mujer fuerte por saber kun fu.

Nada de eso le mostraba ahora el espejo. Ante ella estaba la imagen de una mujer consumida por sus temores, una mujer débil e indefensa. Nada comparada a la Temari que siempre era. Nada comparada a la problemática mujer que había conocido el moreno y a quien él amaba.

Temari, al pensar en esto, se reprendió a ella misma. No podía ser que siempre dependiera de Shikamaru, no podía ser que él siempre terminara por salvarla. No podía ser que Azuro aún le causara un miedo tan grande que se bloqueara, al punto de convertirse en una bebé indefensa a su lado.

No podía ser posible que por culpa de aquel bloqueo hubiera perdido su pertenencia más preciada. Aquel dije que su hermano le había regalado, aquel que había pertenecido a su madre, del cual su padre se había querido deshacer -sin éxito- gracias a que ella y sus hermanos lo ocultaron de él. Su hermano se lo había regalado cuando perdió a su hijo, no era posible que perdiera aquel dije de estrella que representaba a todos los seres queridos que había perdido.

Así se encontraba, reprendiéndose por aun ser dominada por el miedo que le causaba Azuro, cuando su celular sonó devolviéndola a la realidad. Miró el número y, al ver que era el de Shikamaru, contestó.

─ ¿Es el baño que está frente a una fuente o es otro?─ Preguntó, con la respiración un poco agitada, esforzándose por controlarla. Ella contestó que sí y él volvió a hablar. ─ Voy a entrar ─ Temari se quedó un poco desconcertada por unos momentos. ¿Él entrar al baño?, vio a su alrededor y observó a muchas mujeres que entraban y salían del servicio y se horrorizó al pensar qué pasaría si ellas se encontraban de repente con Shikamaru ahí. Por lo que rápidamente se dirigió a la salida de aquel lugar, temiendo por la integridad física del pelinegro, quien al parecer no estaba pensándose bien las cosas.

Temari salió rápidamente del baño y se estrelló con el torso de Shikamaru quien, en un rápido reflejo, la logró coger de la cintura para que ella no se estrellara contra el suelo.

─ Temari, pero ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ─ Le preguntó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

─ Evitando que mueras atacado por aquellas chicas, que si te ven en el baño te machacan ─Shikamaru levantó una ceja, sorprendido, estaba tan preocupado por la rubia que ni cuenta se había dado de aquel pequeño detalle. Pero ahora que la había visto más tranquila y como ella solía ser se pudo tranquilizar del todo. Y su cerebro volvía a funcionar al cien por ciento.

A pesar de estar más calmado y de ver asimismo a su problemática rubia, no quiso arriesgarse por lo que tomó a Temari de la mano. Dispuesto a sacarla de aquel lugar.

Salieron del centro comercial y tomaron un taxi en dirección a cualquier lugar que no fuera el departamento de ellos. Temari se lo había pedido. Ella creía que Azuro la podía seguir, por lo que prefería no arriesgarse.

Llegaron hasta la reserva, a las afuera de la ciudad, en donde habían tenido su primera cita. Shikamaru, luego de pagar una suma algo grande por el viaje, se acercó a Temari y- tomándola de la mano- la guió al claro en donde anteriormente habían estado.

Una vez ahí, él se sentó en la hierba y Temari le imitó. Él la atrajo a su pecho, con su mano, abrazándola suavemente. Ella se apoyó en el torso de él, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose inundar por el calmo latir del corazón del moreno. Estuvieron en silencio un tiempo más, él esperando a que ella estuviera lo suficientemente calmada y segura como para contarle lo sucedido y ella disfrutando del melodioso latir del corazón de él, que se mezclaba agradablemente con el sonido del agua del arroyo.

Cuando se sintió completamente calmada y segura, le habló

─ Debí hacerte caso, así no me hubiera encontrado con Azuro─ Le dijo, sintiéndose culpable, ya que si hubiera seguido el consejo de él, nada le hubiera pasado.

─ Eso ya no importa ─ La tranquilizó ─ Lo importante es que estas bien y segura junto a mí y que él no te podrá hacer más daño ─ Le respondió dulcemente, sonriéndole de igual forma para evitar que ella se sintiera mal. Aunque Shikamaru deseara partirle la cara a ese tipo, no podía actuar de forma tan precipitada, porque aquello sólo pondría en peligro a Temari. Ella intentó seguir disculpando, sin lograrlo.

─ Tranquila, cuéntame que sucedió para que puedas desahogarte ─ La interrumpió él.

Entonces ella le relató lo que sucedió, omitiendo la parte del mordisco que él le diera, pues aun se sentía bastante asqueada por eso y no quería que Shikamaru se enterara. Sí le contó lo de su preciado dije, haciendo que el pelinegro se sintiera mal por el hecho que ella hubiera perdido tan preciado objeto, puesto que le contó su significado.

─ Temari, ellos siempre estarán a tu lado y no es necesario que poseas ese dije para recordarlos ─ Su voz era dulce y serena, provocándole un efecto sedante y de paz ─ Sé que es valioso, pero ellos siempre estarán en tu corazón y eso ellos lo saben. Saben que no quisiste perderlo y que aquello fue un lamentable accidente ─ Acarició su cabello mientras veía sus adoradas nubes. Ella intentó replicar, pero él continuó. Inmutable ─ Si quieres sentirte cerca de ellos basta con que mires las estrellas reales, es así como yo lo hago ─ Continúo diciendo, sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de revelar.

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Es que también has perdido a alguien?─ Aquella pregunta lo hizo reaccionar, le había dado indicios de su mayor sufrimiento. Aquel que había superado, pero del cual prefería no hablar ─ Shika…

─ Sí, he perdido a una persona muy preciada para mí ─ Terminó por revelarle, sabiendo que era mejor hablar que callar. Aunque eso abriera en él antiguas heridas. Por su parte, Temari prefirió no haber preguntado, ya que el rostro del moreno reflejaba mucho dolor ─ Mi maestro murió por mi incompetencia, no pude salvarlo, tan sólo me tuve que limitar a verlo morir… escuchando sus últimas palabras ─ Se limitó a decir. Mientras dirigía su vista hacia las nubes para tratar de calmar las lágrimas.

─ Lo siento, yo… no debí preguntar─ Dijo ella, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro, totalmente avergonzada de su torpeza-

─ No te preocupes, fue hace tiempo…su nombre era Asuma ─ Temari recordó aquel nombre. Lo había escuchado cuando él estuvo desvariando en su auto, cuando lo había atropellado, y en seguida supo que la muerte de su maestro aun lo afectaba. Sin embargo, no pudo pensar nada más, puesto que él comenzó a hablar ─ Él murió cuando tenía 16 años, es verdad que me gustaría tenerlo aun a mi lado…pero el que no esté en cuerpo, no significa que no me cuide. Sé que a veces está a mi lado, apoyándome y protegiéndome…lo puedo sentir, es por eso que creo que ellos hacen lo mismo contigo, por eso no necesitas del dije para recordarlos y honrarlos. Si tienes la necesidad de sentirlos a tu lado será suficiente con que veas las estrellas de verdad, así ellos te hablaran, por así decirlo – Le dijo mirándola, acariciando su cabello y con voz serena. Tranquilidad que Temari confirmó como verdadera al escuchar el calmado y rítmico latir del corazón de él. Haciéndola sonreír.

─ Gracias, tienes razón, ellos siempre estarán en mi corazón ─ Le dijo, mirándolo ─ No sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre me logras tranquilizar.

Él, ante aquel comentario, le regaló una sonrisa tierna y ella lo besó en la comisura de los labios. Pero, cuando Temari se alejó de él, Shikamaru pudo notar la -casi invisible- marca de dientes que ella tenía en su cuello.

─ ¿Él te hizo eso?─ Preguntó, arrugando el ceño, algo molesto al saber que aquel tipo había dañado a la joven más de lo que él pensaba. Ella se llevó su mano al lugar donde estaba aquella marca y bajó la mirada.

─ Sí ─Susurró ─ Me siento asqueada al saber que él me mordió, si tan sólo hubiera reaccionado antes él no me hubiera hecho esto.

Terminó diciendo al tiempo que comenzaba a sollozar. Shikamaru se sintió mal al recordarle aquel momento, por lo que la atrajo más hacia él. Abrazándola protectoramente.

─ Lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal…por favor Temari, tranquila…por favor perdóname, nuevamente ─ Era increíble la torpeza que había hecho, todo por no haber pensado antes de hablar de algo tan delicado. Ella, al percibir los pequeños movimientos del pecho de él, supo que también estaba sollozando y –curiosa- alzó su rostro para verlo. Se sorprendió al ver el rostro del pelinegro cubierto por lágrimas.

Aquella imagen le causó tal ternura que sus sollozos se detuvieron de inmediato. Ahora sólo quería calmar la angustia de él. Le acarició el rostro, limpiando las lágrimas que en él había, y le habló suavemente.

─ Tranquilo, ya pasó ─ Intentó calmarlo.

─ Perdóname, en vez de apoyarte y darte seguridad, termino por recordarte cosas desagradables, cosas que sólo te hacen sufrir─ Ante aquellas palabras Temari se sorprendió y abrazó aún más al pelinegro. Tratando de mitigar el dolor de él. A quien le dolía más aquella situación que a ella, puesto que él cargaba con sus miedo y los de Temari.

"N_o pude salvar a Asuma y ahora no logro proteger a la persona más importante para mí. No puedo dejar que Temari sea dañada y hoy no logré evitar eso. No quiero perderla, no lo soportaría, no a Temari. No puedo dejar que pase lo mismo que con Asuma_" pensaba el moreno. Sus lágrimas provenían de su frustración, al saber que no había podido proteger a su amada Temari, al igual que con su querido maestro. A quien tampoco pudo salvar.

─ Shika, tú siempre me haces sentir segura y esta no es la excepción, me alegra tanto conocer nuevas facetas de ti…me hacen comprobar que te amo cada vez más y que quiero estar a tu lado, por eso no te sientas culpable por mis temores, tú me apoyas más de lo que crees y confío en ti más de lo que te imaginas. Es por eso que te llamé, porque sabía que sólo a tu lado me siento protegida.

Y ante aquellas palabras él logró sonreír, aun con algunas lágrimas surcando su rostro. Temari lo obligó a tumbarse y se acostó a su lado.

Observando las nubes fue como encontraron la tranquilidad que ambos necesitaban. Tranquilidad que era aún más grande al saber que el otro estaba a su lado, totalmente sano y a salvo.

* * *

_**Joodeeer llevo tres actualizaciones en un día o.o … definitivamente algo va a pasar DX. **_

_**Pero bueno, esperamos saber sus opiniones. Besitos. **_

_**Nonahere**_

_**YyessyY**_


	20. De problemas, sueños y más problemas (1)

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Hoooli, no demoré un año en actualizar esta vez xD. Bueno, que Nona me disculpe por tomar la batuta en la edición de los fics D; soy una vaga y por eso la tardanza :| y nada, que decidí separarlo porque eran muchas ideas distintas para un solo cap ;) pero la próxima se las traigo estos días.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 20: De problemas, sueños y más problemas (parte I)**_

Caminaba de regreso a casa después de pasar la tarde en la de Chouji, le hacía falta hablar con él y contarle las últimas cosas que le habían sucedido con Temari. Ella estaba en el trabajo y él de descanso, ya que había terminado los pendientes de la oficina desde la mitad de la semana. Así que aprovechando que Ino y Sakura no estarían, Shikamaru se pasó por casa de Chouji para convivir más con él, puesto que su amigo se quejaba de que desde que se había mudado con Temari lo había dejado en el olvido.

Así que, después de una tarde agitada, regresó a su casa. Pasó por Temari para cenar juntos, fuera de casa, y, tras llegar al edificio donde vivían, se dio cuenta de que había perdido su llave y sólo gracias a que Temari tenía un duplicado pudo entrar en su departamento. Luego, ella se fue para dejarlo descansar. Estaba tan agotado que en cuanto entró a la cama se quedó dormido.

Ino y Sakura regresaron a casa después de haber salido todo el día con Hinata. Sakura trataba de distraer a la rubia para que dejara de pensar en Shikamaru, pero eso era casi imposible. Al llegar, notaron que Chouji ya estaba dormido y, mientras Ino entraba en la cocina a tomar agua, Sakura se sentó en el sillón, pero al sentarse sintió algo debajo de ella, por lo que se levantó -curiosa- y tomó aquel objeto. Eran unas llaves, las cuales no eran ni de Chouji, ni de Ino ni de ella, por lo que pensó –inmediatamente- que serían de Shikamaru y trató de ocultarlas antes de que su amiga las viera, pero fue demasiado tarde y ella se las arrebató de la mano.

− ¡Son de Shikamaru! ¡Estuvo aquí, de seguro vino por mí!− Dijo la de ojos azules, sonriendo esperanzada.

− Ino, no creo que Shikamaru haya venido a buscarte yo más bien creo que sólo vino a ver a Chouji aprovechando que no estábamos…− Trató de explicarle, pero la rubia la interrumpió.

− Nada de eso, ¡ésta es una señal!− Habló, totalmente convencida de que tenía la razón.

− ¿Señal de qué? − Preguntó la otra chica, intentando comprender a su amiga.

Y la rubia, sin contestar entró a su habitación dejando a Sakura sola en la sala _«Ino esta tan loca, ya me preocupa». _Y después de media hora más, Sakura entró a su habitación, la cual compartía con Ino y la vio dormida, por lo que ella se acostó en el otro lado de la cama, más tranquila de saber que su amiga dormía y no cometería ninguna locura por esa noche. Al poco rato también ella se rindió al sueño.

Después de esperar más de una hora, y luego de asegurarse de que tanto Sakura como Chouji estuvieran bien dormidos, Ino salió del apartamento y se fue directo a donde vivía Shikamaru. Cosa que sabía pues ya lo había seguido sin que él lo notara.

Llegó en menos de veinte minutos al edificio, después de tomar el auto de Chouji "prestado", y fue directo al apartamento de Shikamaru. Entró sigilosamente, cuidando no despertarlo y, una vez dentro, fue directo a la habitación de él. Tras cerciorarse que estaba bien dormido, se desnudó rápidamente hasta quedar sólo en interiores y entró a la cama a un lado del moreno, bajo las sabanas. Él, que estaba boca arriba totalmente dormido, sólo llevaba boxers y la mano de Ino se aventuró bajo la sabana acariciando su abdomen al tiempo que ella comenzaba a besar su cuello, de arriba hacia abajo, mordiendo un poco su oreja.

El joven se empezó a mover un poco, pero aún estaba dormido e Ino aprovechó para subirse en él y besarlo en la boca. Fue correspondida y entonces los besos de ella bajaron por su cuello, lentamente, humedeciendo la piel del pelinegro. Lo besó y lengüeteó hasta llegar a su abdomen, sus manos recorrían el torso de Shikamaru sin pudor alguno, deleitándose con aquel roce ya olvidado hace más de tres meses. Siguió besándolo un poco más abajo y deteniéndose justo en la línea de sus boxers. Lo escuchó gemir de nuevo mientras se movía inquieto.

Ino sonrió victoriosa e introdujo la mano de ella dentro de la ropa interior, tocándolo más a fondo − No…que haces no…espera, ¡ahí no! mmm…ahh, Temari…− Y no fue aquel nombre lo que detuvo a la rubia platinada, sino una mano sobre la suya jalándola fuertemente. Shikamaru ya había despertado y al ver a la intrusa frunció el ceño fastidiado de encontrarse a Ino y no a Temari al despertar.

− ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Ino? ¿Cómo entraste?− Rugió, como león enjaulado.

− Shika no te enojes…dejaste tus llaves y yo… − Trató de explicarse ella, sin ser escuchada por el moreno.

Shikamaru salió inmediatamente de la cama, bastante enojado. Ino se puso en pie y lo abrazó rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, pero él se soltó.

− ¡vete Ino!− Le ordenó con voz calma, pero dura.

− Vamos Shika, ya estoy aquí, deja tu berrinche y a esa zorra – Remarcó la última palabra, ya aburrida y fastidiada del capricho del pelinegro con esa tal Temari.

− ¡Ya te dije que Temari no es un berrinche ni una zorra! −Gruñó él mientras se alejaba de la habitación con Ino tras de él.

− No me voy a ir, sé perfectamente que quieres estar conmigo − Dijo interponiéndose en su camino, deteniéndolo.

− Bueno, quédate, yo me largo… − Fue la respuesta que recibió al tiempo que él pasaba por su lado. Dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Shikamaru salió del apartamento tan rápido que no se dio el tiempo de cubrirse más, puesto qque estar cerca de Ino lo asfixiaba. Tocó en el de Temari bastante fuerte y enojado. En cuestión de segundos ella abrió un poco asustada y Shikamaru la hiso entrar de nuevo cerrando la puerta tras de sí lo más rápido que pudo, sin embargo, ella logró ver a Ino afuera.

Shikamaru estaba semidesnudo y su ex sólo llevaba una camisa de él encima, Temari se molestó, pero no dijo nada. Después de todo Shikamaru y ella no tenían nada serio y si él quería regresar con Ino era libre de hacerlo. Aun así eso no era algo que le agradara, ya se estaba acostumbrando a la compañía de él e incluso más, pues aun habiéndose planteado antes la posibilidad que él volviera con Ino, no podía evitar que le doliera el imaginarlo al lado de ella y no del suyo. Pero debía aceptarlo, porque ellos no eran novios, tenían una relación de amigos bastante cercanos a petición de ella, porque aún no era capaz de iniciar una nueva relación amorosa. Prefería estar sin compromisos, pero eso ya no lo veía tan beneficioso. Si hubieran estado de novios le hubiera exigido una explicación o quizás ya hubiera cortado con él, pero como no tenían nada, no poseía aquellos derechos.

Entonces la voz de él la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

− ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?− Susurró él. Los gritos de Ino ya habían dejado de escucharse.

− Sí− Temari sabía que era mejor negarse, pero de su boca salió sola aquella palabra. Se maldijo mentalmente por caer tan bajo, por aceptar en su casa a alguien que mantenía relaciones con otra mujer. Sin embargo, su mente se había bloqueado por la profundidad de la voz del pelinegro, impidiéndole negarse a la petición de él.

Pero apenas le respondió, Temari se dirigió a su habitación y entró en la cama dando la espalda a la puerta. No quería verlo, no quería pensar en Shikamaru ni nada relacionado con él, pero casi a los diez minutos sintió el peso del moreno en el otro lado, lo ignoró haciéndose la dormida. Después sintió las sabanas moverse y los brazos de él alrededor de su cintura. Aquello era más de lo que ella podía soportar. ¡Que descaro el de aquel hombre para meterse en su cama y abrazarla después de haber estado con otra! Molesta se soltó y salió de la cama, observando por la ventana y siendo observada por un par de inquietos ojos negros.

− ¿Pasa algo? − Preguntó él. Imaginando la respuesta, pero queriéndola escucharla de la propia boca de Temari.

− Sí, si pasa algo, ¿por qué no te vas con Ino?, después de todo tú y ella…− Contestó amargamente. No era capaz de terminar aquella frase, si lo hacia su fortaleza se derrumbaría y lloraría, siendo que ella no se permitía volver a llorar por un hombre.

− Yo no hice nada con Ino − Trató de explicarse, permaneciendo aparentemente sereno sin estarlo.

− ¡No parece! ¡Ella estaba ahí, semidesnuda y tú también! ¡A estas horas! ¡No puedes decir que sólo te vino a visitar! − Gritó exasperada. Sin voltearse a verlo, ya que eso también la hubiera acabado.

− Escúchame Temari…−

− ¡No quiero escucharte! −Le interrumpió la rubia ojos verdes.

− Tema… − Intentó llamarla, sin éxito y siendo nuevamente interrumpido por ella.

− ¡Sal de la cama, por favor vete a la sala y cuando despierte no te quiero ver aquí! − Gritó mientras mantenía sus puños apretados a ambos costados de su cuerpo. Aguantando los temblores que sus imperceptibles sollozos traían consigo, sollozos que el moreno no advirtió. Sólo la creyó muy enfadada, por lo que -resignado y sin querer pelear con ella- salió de la cama y se fue al sofá. Después de media hora fue de nuevo a la habitación y vio a Temari durmiendo, pero ella gimoteaba un poco y aunque estaba de espaldas pudo adivinar que había estado llorando unos minutos antes de quedarse dormida.

En definitiva, estaba harto de Ino y de Azuro.

* * *

_**En el próximo me pueden matar si quieren xD.**_

_**Y pronto, más actualizaciones ;)**_

_**Nonahere**_

_**YyessyY**_


	21. De problemas, sueños y más problemas (2)

_**Capítulo 21: De problemas, sueños y más problemas (parte II)**_

Temari fue despertada a las siete en punto por la alarma de su despertador, lo apagó y después de entrar al baño y arreglarse salió a la cocina dispuesta a desayunar. Pero el hambre se le fue en cuanto vio a Shikamaru, ya vestido, preparando su desayuno. De seguro había ido a cambiarse a su apartamento y volvió, Temari hubiera preferido que se quedara en él en vez de que la viniera a molestar al suyo.

− Dije que no te quería ver−

− Y yo dijo que vengas a desayunar, vamos que se va a enfriar −Le interrumpió amable, pero aquello había sonado más a una orden encubierta por la amabilidad.

− No tengo hambre − Intentó negarse

− No pregunté, sólo siéntate − Le casi ordenó el moreno.

Y Temari no supo si fue por el tono de voz empleado por Shikamaru o la rutina de los días anteriores que se sentó a la mesa y desayunó. Él estaba enfrente y observaba descaradamente, pero ella lo ignoró hasta que él habló. Justo en ese momento ella quiso levantarse, pero él la tomó de la muñeca, sin lastimarla, e hizo que se sentara de nuevo.

− Necesito decirte lo que pasó − Comenzó a decir lo que Temari ya suponía que diría.

− No quiero escuchar, además no quiero ni necesito explicaciones, no es como si tú y yo fuéramos pareja, sólo somos…− Calló. No sabía lo que eran ellos y eso la entristeció aún más. Luego, se levantó dispuesta a irse.

− ¿Qué somos? − La desafió él, siguiéndola y tomándola de la muñeca para hacer que se girara a verlo.

− Sólo me usaste y yo…− Dijo viéndolo. Dejándose guiar por lo que sentía su corazón, pero no pudo seguir. Sus ojos comenzaban a escurrir lágrimas que no pudo contener más.

− No llores− Susurró él. Secando suavemente, con su mano, las lágrimas que afloraban de aquellos ojos verde-azulados que nunca pudo olvidar cuando lo intentó. Aquellos que hacía que se perdieran en la profundad del mar que le mostraban. Por su parte, Temari, sin saber bien la razón, tal vez por lo débil que se sentía o tal vez por lo magnético de esos ojos negros que él poseía, no rechazó la calidez de aquella mano quien trataba de borrar la tristeza de sus ojos. Él volvió a hablarle, aun acariciando su rostro − No te usé, no volví con Ino, ni pienso hacerlo −Aclaró. Esperando que ella le creyera, pero conociendo lo problemática que la rubia era, sabía que no sería tan fácil.

− No seas mentiroso − Dijo, con recelo en su voz. Y, alejando ferozmente la mano del moreno de su rostro, le habló con ira mal contenida − ¡Estaban en la cama y de seguro lo hicieron y aun así después de eso te crees con el derecho de entrar así como así a mi apartamento y después meterte en mi cama como si nada hubiera pasado! ¡Eres un…− Y él la calló con un beso. Aquello dejó a Temari aún más indefensa de lo que se encontraba, él lo profundizo y ella dejándose llevar correspondió. Pero volvió a llorar, él secó nuevamente sus lágrimas y ella trató de escapar, pero el pelinegro la aprisionó más contra él. Y recargándola en la pared, besó su cuello y susurró en su oído.

− Escucha…fui a casa de Chouji esa tarde, Ino no estaba, mis llaves las deje ahí y ella las encontró, fue a mi casa y entró…después se metió en la cama junto a mí y me besó, pero yo pensaba que eras tú −Terminó de decir rápido, pero con su habitual tono de voz calmado. No dejaría que Ino perturbara su calma.

− Claro como somos tan parecidas− Dijo Temari con sarcasmo, aun aprisionada.

− Estaba dormido, pensé que sólo sería un sueño más − Contestó Shikamaru alejando su rostro del cuello de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Sabiendo que si no le decía todo lo que había sentido, la problemática mujer frente a él no le creería ni media palabra.

− ¿Sueño? – Preguntó, algo curiosa, frunciendo el ceño por no entender bien las palabras del moreno. Pero al segundo su cara mostró sorpresa, ¡él se había sonrojado levemente!. Shikamaru había desviado su mirada por instinto, pero enseguida la volvió a posar en los ojos verdes que lo escrutaban, armándose de valor para confesar lo que había estado soñado.

− Así es, todas las noches sueño contigo− Hiso una pausa para observar la reacción de ella. Pero la rubia estaba inexpresiva, esperando a que él retomara el asunto− Siempre es distinto, a veces vemos las nubes, otras hacemos el amor…−

Ante estas palabras Temari se estremeció, pero luego una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Nunca imaginó que él la quisiera y deseara tanto. Además amaba la forma en que se lo había dicho, tan avergonzado al comienzo y luego tan calmo, comunicándole así que estaba seguro de lo que sentía. Tan distinto a como otros se lo habían dicho, tan único y mágico que no le quedó más que derretirse ante la confesión del pelinegro. Y esta vez fue ella quien lo besó, degustando su boca, comunicándole así que la perdonara por su duda, él acarició su rostro tratando de pedirle también perdón por hacerla sufrir. Se separaron unos segundo para mirarse a los ojos sonriendo felices de que todo ya se hubiera solucionado, pues se necesitaban más de lo que admitían, sin embargo, ambos lo sabían sin necesidad de decirlo. Y entonces se volvieron a besar una y otra vez hasta que el aire les faltó y se separaron apenas lo suficiente para hablar.

− Te amo….- Dijo de repente el pelinegro.

− y yo a ti…− Contestó ella sin ser capaz del todo de decir tan abiertamente las palabras que él le decía. Aun no podía ser totalmente libre de estar con él, aun no se sentía así, pero aquello sólo la molestó. ¡No podía ser que ella siguiera sin poder rehacer su vida junto a alguien tan maravilloso como Shikamaru! Y recolectando todas sus fuerzas esbozó una gran sonrisa y dijo − Nara Shikamaru yo Sabaku no Temari te amo

Y lo volvió a besar dulcemente, tratando de transmitirle que desde ahora ella lucharía por él y que haría todo por corresponderle el amor que le daba, porque ella también lo sentía. Y sus mudas palabras fueron recibidas por el pelinegro, quien separándose un poco de ella le habló con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

− Estoy feliz

− ¿Por qué? − Preguntó ella, curiosa por no llegar a entender del todo al moreno

− Porque es la primera vez que me dices que me amas, es la primera vez que me lo dices con todas sus letras, siempre me contestabas "yo también" o "y yo a ti" − Dijo. Sorprendiendo ligeramente a la rubia al saber que él notaba su inseguridad y aun así la hubiera seguido esperando. Porque ella tenía claro que cualquier otro se hubiera aburrido de su actitud y la hubiera abandonado. Por eso es que le habló, acariciando su rostro con un dulce mimo.

− Aun no estaba preparada para decirlo, pero hoy es distinto…no quiero perderte, eres importante para mí, más de lo que imaginas y no lo supe hasta que pensé que volverías con Ino y eso me dolió más de lo que puedes llegar a imaginar –

− Tranquila, eso nunca pasará – Acarició igualmente su rostro y luego le dio un efímero beso en la comisura de sus labios. Ella, ante ese tierno gesto, se carcajeó, feliz de saberlo a su lado. Contagiando con su risa a Shikamaru, quien también rió de buena gana.

Ya más tranquilos ella le preguntó algo que le había hecho ruido desde que él se lo dijera.

− Hey Shikamaru −Comenzó por decir − Así que tienes sueños húmedos conmigo – Afirmó Temari, sonriendo picaronamente. Sabía que aquello avergonzaría al pelinegro y eso le encantaba, amaba verlo sonrojarse y más si era por ella. Sabía que sus sueños eran también algo normal, considerando que él era tres años menor que ella y que acababa de dejar la adolescencia hacía pocos años. Aun así, él parecía ser más maduro y paciente que ella y eso la hacía olvidar la diferencia de edad que tenía con él.

Justo como lo imaginó, él se sonrojó, más bien su rostro adquirió una tonalidad tan brillante y roja que podría haber alumbrado la noche.

− Problemática− Susurró, desviando su mirada de la de ella, dándole paso a que siguiera incomodándolo.

− Vamos, Shika-kun, contéstame por favor- Susurró sensualmente en su oído, provocándole un gran escalofrío al moreno, aquel susurro había sido más un gemido contenido. Shikamaru enrojeció aún más si eso era posible, esa mujer lo iba a terminar matando con sus insinuaciones. Pero enseguida sonrió de lado, le encantaba verla así de juguetona. Sin embargo, como aún tenía orgullo, no iba a darle en el gusto tan fácilmente, no sin antes incomodarla como ella lo había hecho con él.

Eso ya era un desafío.

Para su suerte, Temari aún permanecía atrapada entre la pared y sus brazos. Y aprovechando aquel detalle, la pegó -desde la cintura- a su cuerpo, casi sin espacio de separación entre ambos. Ella se sorprendió de que él la jalara así y más lo hiso cuando volteó a mirarla, Shikamaru ya no estaba sonrojado, en su lugar, en su rostro había una media sonrisa y sus ojos mostraban un brillo especial. ¿Lujuria tal vez? O ¿el brillo de la excitación de una travesura? O ¿ambas? No lo supo definir, pero eso la perturbó. Estaba segura que él se traía algo entre manos y que eso no sería nada bueno para ella o ¿tal vez si?, su mente la confundía producto de la cercanía de aquel hombre cuyo aroma y tacto la mataba y volvía a revivir.

Estaba excitada, lo admitía y sólo por saberlo cerca suyo, con aquella media sonrisa que lo hacía apetecible.

Sólo por sentirlo a través de la ropa estaba así. Aquella anatomía estaba acabando con su cordura y autocontrol. Sólo por olerlo, aquel aroma a hierba buena que aturdía sus sentidos. Sólo por…sólo por…por…sentir su sereno aliento contra el suyo, contra su rostro. Y más se excitaba al pensar que él soñaba con ella quien sabe qué cosa que en esos momentos ella quería reproducir en la realidad. Estaba excitada sin que él hubiera hecho gran cosa y estaba segura que él lo sabía. Aquella media sonrisa más pronunciada que la anterior se lo confirmaba, aquella media sonrisa era anuncio de su victoria y satisfacción personal por verla así sin esfuerzo alguno de él.

Era su culpa, Temari lo sabía.

Por haberlo provocado, él había decidido jugar con ella de esa forma y ahora no le quedaba más que aguantarse en silencio, pues ni siquiera de hablar era capaz. De seguro y Shikamaru estaba disfrutando de su dulce, pero muy dulce, venganza.

El moreno, consciente del efecto que había tenido su cercanía en la rubia, se sintió satisfecho. Pero su orgullo no le permitía separarse y terminar aquel juego de seducción. Muy en el fondo, quería provocar en ella lo que muchas veces él había sentido a su lado y lejos de ella. Ese deseo lo instó a pasar sus brazos por la espalda de la rubia para abrazarla, pero lo hizo de una forma tan exquisitamente lenta que Temari se vio invadida por un fuerte cosquilleo que subió por su abdomen hasta posarse en su pecho. Incluso, le sacó un pequeño gemido que más bien era un ronroneo involuntario.

Oh si, ambos estaban gozando con aquel juego, ella con su tortura y él al torturarla. Por primera vez Temari sintió la enorme, realmente enorme, necesidad de desprender a Shikamaru de su ropa. Si bien ya lo había sentido antes, nunca como ahora.

Quería recorrerlo por completo y apagar su fuego en su piel. Deseaba quemarse en ella, en esa mezcla de calor y frescura que significaba rozar su tez con la de él. Necesitaba urgentemente hacerse una con el pelinegro. Sin embargo, él no lo permitiría así de fácil, a Shikamaru le estaba encantando la idea de torturar la mente y los sentidos de Temari y ella lo sabía bien, al igual que sabía perfectamente que con nadie se había sentido así antes. Estaba más que húmeda si eso se podía, cosa que sólo había experimentado así de fácilmente aquella vez que, sin quererlo, vio a Shikamaru siendo acariciado por el agua de la ducha. Su mente, al rememorar la imagen de él aquella vez, provocó que su cuerpo se tensara por completo, más de lo que ya estaba y volvió a emitir un ronroneo, largo y suplicante.

El mágico sonido proveniente de la garganta de la rubia acrecentó más su sonrisa, estaba logrando su objetivo y lo estaba pasando de las mil maravillas provocando de esa forma a la problemática de ojos verdes. Más contento se puso al comprender que sus papeles se habían invertido, porque siempre él era el más excitado de los dos y, no es que esta vez no lo estuviera, se estaba controlando más que la rubia. El ronroneo que ella le regaló para deleitar sus oídos lo incitó a acercar su boca al oído de ella, rozándolo apenas, pero lo suficiente para causarle un placentero cosquilleo a ella en todo su cuerpo.

Temari ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba con urgencia al pelinegro. Pero su cuerpo, como siempre, era su enemigo, se negaba a moverse, no por miedo o bloqueo, sino porque estaba gozando tanto aquel momento que era incapaz de romperlo con un movimiento mal echo.

Su alivio provenía de pensar que nada más podría excitarla más de lo que ya estaba, pero como siempre desde que lo conoció, se equivocó con él. Shikamaru había susurrado en su oído algo que no llegó a entender, pero el simple hecho de oír su profunda, apacible y grave voz la terminó por desarmar. Emitió un gemido ahogado y acercó más su cuerpo al del moreno, rozándolo.

Nunca había notado lo exquisito que se sentía la cercanía con el cuerpo de él, alzó un brazo y lo pasó por el cuello de Shikamaru. Atrayéndolo más a ella. Mordió ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja, pasando lentamente a morder la argolla que él usaba, gimiendo –nuevamente- de placer. Había elevado una de sus piernas, cubiertas tan sólo por un muy corto short, rozándola con la de él, a través de la tela de su pantalón, mientras subía, se enganchó a la pierna del moreno y así se quedó.

Buscando más contacto, dirigió su mano libre a la cadera de él y subió hasta introducirla debajo de la camiseta negra que Shikamaru llevaba, tocó el vientre del pelinegro, quemándose más y más a cada roce. Sintiéndose desfallecer, elevándose al cielo y cayendo rápidamente en un torbellino de exquisitas sensaciones.

El cosquilleo en su pecho se intensificó y, no aguantando más, mordió el cuello de él, mientras bajaba su mano, deshaciendo el camino antes recorrido. Pensó en bajarla, pero prefirió torturarlo tal cual hiciera con ella, por lo que desvió su mano a la espalda del moreno y subió por ella, deleitándose en el acto. No conforme, bajó nuevamente su mano y empujó el cuerpo del moreno en dirección al suyo, apegándose ya al máximo que podían. Sintió así, la excitación de él, la cual no había sido evidente hasta aquel instante. Se preguntó cómo era posible que él se viera tan tranquilo sin estarlo del todo y cómo era posible que se contuviera de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo.

La sorpresa y ensimismamiento sufrido por Temari le permitió a Shikamaru calmarse un poco y retomar su tortura, la cual había dejado cuando la rubia se había vuelto más participativa en ella, torturándolo a él.

Se encontraba realmente feliz, era la primera vez que la veía tan recíproca. Le estaba demostrando que lo deseaba tanto o igual como él la deseaba.

Lentamente movió su mano de la espalda de la joven y la posó en el pie que estaba enrollado en su pierna, aprisionándolo, y subió lento por aquella hermosa extensión. Temari ante tal contacto volvió a la realidad y echó levemente su cabeza hacia atrás, con la boca entreabierta y sus ojos cerrados. Amaba la forma como él la estaba tocando.

La consumía el deseo y las ansias y no lograba entender que ese simple hecho la estuviera extasiando cuando creyó que ya estaba al máximo. Definitivamente, el hombre que tenía en frente era experto en sorprenderla y era obvio lo vago que era, mira que hacer todo tan lento y tortuoso. Definitivamente, lo estaba gozando y él mucho más al saber que tenía el control de todo. «_Manipulado_r» pensó, eso la molestaba tanto, pero las caricias de aquella mano que ascendía ahora por su muslo bloqueaban sus pensamientos, dejándola en jaque, confundiendo sus sentidos, haciéndola gozar más que cualquier otro que haya entrado en ella sin siquiera haber hecho esto.

Se imaginó como sería aquello, como sería sentirlo en su interior. _«Rico, extremadamente placentero» _pensó y su deseo creció más y más nuevamente, poniéndose de manifiesto en un nuevo gemido de goce, seguido de un gran ronroneo. Shikamaru acababa de rozar su zona sensible y emprendía rumbo a la cima de su cuerpo. Ya estaba en su vientre. Había tomado sus caderas y dirigido su mano a su vientre; en donde se quedó por escasos segundos, a juicio de Temari, ahora ascendía por debajo de su blusa, pero algo lo hizo dudar y volvió a bajar.

Ahora recorría el cuerpo de la joven de piel dorada por encima de la ropa.

Shikamaru estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no perderse en la imagen que aquella problemática y maravillosa mujer le estaba ofreciendo. Ella se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza ligeramente echada hacia atrás, estaba con la boca semi abierta, ronroneando y suspirando de vez en cuando, casi descontrolándolo. Aquella imagen por poco acaba con su contención, pero de alguna forma pudo controlarse para seguir con su plan de torturarla. Sin embargo, no pudo controlar que su excitación aumentara al rozar por sobre la ropa los senos de la rubia, tan endurecidos y suaves a la vez y eso ella lo había notado, emitiendo –en respuesta- un largo gemido mientras sus músculos se tensaban y atrapaba más al moreno con sus brazos y pierna.

Su respiración ya estaba entrecortada y sin quererlo movió su cabeza hacia adelante, jadeando en el oído de Shikamaru, quien ya -colapsado por la situación- decidió terminar antes de que se le fuera de las manos aquel juego.

− Temari − Susurró en su oído.

− ¿huunn?− Fue lo único que ella contestó. Un monosílabo que pasó por cuanto tono de voz ella podía emitir, pasando de grave a agudo y perdiéndose en unos tonos más bajos que los anteriores. Eso inquietó aún más a Shikamaru, quien con una gran esfuerzo llevó la mano que estaba un poco más arriba del pecho de la rubia al rostro de ésta para acariciarlo. Ella respondió a la caricia moviendo su cabeza cuan gato pidiendo cariño.

− Temari− La volvió a llamar, con la voz más ronca que antes. Acercó su boca al oído de la joven y, sonriendo altaneramente, le susurró lentamente. Quemando de deseo interiormente a Temari con cada palabra susurrada, excitándola mucho más que antes, sorprendiéndola − Mi amor, así empezaban todos mis sueños, pero siempre terminaban de una forma diferente, a veces en el sofá, otras en la alfombra y muchas otras veces en la cama, espero que me entiendas ahora, mi vida.

Y dicho esto, depositó un tierno beso en la frente de la rubia quien aún no entendía por completo lo que él le había dicho. Pero lo comprendió cuando él se separó con cuidado de su cuerpo, alejándose de ella. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida, con la excitación y lujuria grabadas en ellos. Él se volteó con una gran sonrisa de lado, su rostro altivo y excitado, le dijo que no iban a llegar más allá que esto y su voz se lo confirmó.

− Odio dejarte, pero es mejor que me vaya, aun no es el momento, princesita, perdóname pero ahora soy yo quien quiere que esto sea distinto. Me es difícil separarme de ti y no continuar, pero es lo mejor, quiero que nuestra primera vez juntos sea especial e inolvidable y ahora sé que tú también me deseas − Terminó por decir con una tierna sonrisa en los labios, tan cálida que la hizo desfallecer − Volveré en un rato más.

Fue lo último que dijo, guiñándole de forma provocativa el ojo, antes de salir del departamento.

Temari, al sentir la puerta cerrarse, cayó al piso, toda excitada y molesta por lo que él le había hecho. Luego la tristeza se reflejó en su rostro_. «Así se sentía él cada vez que yo lo provocaba y terminaba por negarme a seguir, no por gusto propio claro, pero al fin y al cabo quedaba solo y excitado_» pensó al probar de su propia medicina. Después, una tímida sonrisa surcó su rostro «_él me desea y yo a él, pero quiere que esto sea mágico para ambos y en parte se lo agradezco, aun así mi mente no podrá estar tan tranquila hasta que eso pase_». Definitivamente, Shikamaru provocaba que en ella surgieran los más bajos instintos de los seres humanos.

Tomó un baño bien frío y se dirigió al departamento de Shikamaru, este le abrió cambiado de ropa y con el pelo suelto humedecido. La imagen de él así, hizo que miles de cosquilleos ascendieran por su pecho, ¡ese hombre era un pecado viviente!. Y el sólo hecho de verlo así hizo que el baño que se había dado no sirviera de nada. Siguió con su vista una gota de agua juguetona, que nació en su pelo y murió entre su pecho, Temari tragó saliva con dificultad y agradeció que él la desconcentrara de su cuerpo con su voz.

− Hey, problemática, ¿es que piensas quedarte toda la tarde ahí parada?− Dijo el moreno, con su típico tono de voz.

− Nada de eso, tan sólo que no me dejas pasar, además de vago despistado − Para suerte de Temari él sin quererlo estaba cubriendo la pasada al departamento. El pelinegro se retiró de la puerta para permitirle el paso, algo sonrojado por su torpeza.

Temari se rio para sus adentros. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y estaba dispuesta a seguirlo para agarrarlo y besarlo cuando su celular sonó, sin ver quien llamaba lo contestó y en seguida se paralizó.

"− Perra, hasta que me contestas, lo del centro comercial me lo vas a pagar caro…−"

Shikamaru había volteado al escuchar el ruido del celular y después de que ella lo contestara la vio palidecer y comenzar a temblar. En seguida supo que algo no iba bien, rápidamente se dirigió a su lado, tomó el celular y escuchó como un hombre decía: "me lo vas a pagar caro…" entonces cortó la comunicación y arrojó el celular al sillón. Estaba muy fastidiado, pero Temari lo necesitaba calmado.

Se dirigió al lado de la temblorosa mujer y la abrazó protectoramente, eso la tranquilizó y llenó de paz. Cerró sus ojos para deleitarse del aroma a hierba buena que despedía Shikamaru y lo abrazó cariñosamente, él siempre la apaciguaba y esta vez no era una excepción.

− Gracias − Le dijo aun apegada a su pecho.

− Estoy harto ya…− Contestó él, con fastidio en su voz.

− ¿De qué?− Preguntó la rubia, alzando un poco su cabeza para encontrarse con los negros ojos de su compañero.

− De Ino y Azuro molestándonos − Le indicó mirándola a los ojos.

− Yo también, quisiera estar sola en el mundo contigo…así juntos − Se sonrojó intensamente al terminar de hablar, escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Shikamaru. Aun le afectaba lo que había pasado en su departamento. Quería con ansias locas estar como mujer con el moreno, como nunca antes lo había deseado con algún hombre, pero sabía que debía esperar al momento indicado. El problema era saber cuál era éste.

− Sabes….tengo una idea− Dijo de repente Shikamaru, ajeno a los pensamientos de la rubia.

− ¿Cuál?− Preguntó curiosa, alzando su rostro para ver el del moreno.

− Sólo asegúrate de estar libre este fin de semana y arma tu maleta – Sonrió misteriosamente.

− ¿Para qué? − Preguntó curiosa como niña chiquita.

− Ya veras, es sorpresa − Luego la besó para que ella no preguntara más y porque sentía la necesidad de volver a probar sus dulces labios. Ella correspondió muy apasionadamente, lo que sorprendió gratamente al joven quien, aun con sus labios apegados a los de ella, sonrió satisfecho, cada vez veía que ella le demostraba su cariño y amor más y más seguido.

* * *

_**Ahora si pueden matarnos, sólo diré...pronto conti de Amarrados :B, bueno, desde ya aviso que estaré incomunicada dos semanas.**_


	22. Curiosidad

_**Bueno, muero de sueño así que lo haré cortito: Gracias por leer y por comentar, capitulo dedicado a:**_

_**Sappy19, shikasombradelanoche, Mitchel0420, Parso13, fruit993  
**_

_**y disfruten los que siguen, que son la calma antes de la tormenta juju**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 22: Curiosidad.**_

Después de una semana totalmente llena de emociones, Temari se dispuso a descansar en su cama. Había terminado su trabajo justo a tiempo para tener el fin de semana libre, como se lo había pedido Shikamaru. Ya era jueves por la noche, pero no había sabido de él desde hace dos días, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje. Comenzaba a preocuparse cuando escuchó la puerta de su apartamento ser abierta, se incorporó, inquieta al pensar que pudo ser Azuro, pero en cuanto escuchó la voz del moreno se tranquilizó y se recostó en la cama.

− Problemática, ¿estas lista? − Preguntó Shikamaru paseando la mirada por el desorden en la habitación de la chica.

Entonces, él se tiró en la cama quedando al lado de ella, acostado boca abajo. Ella le sonrió y recargó su cabeza en la espalda de Shikamaru, quien –tras suspirar- se relajó por completo.

− ¿Lista para qué?− Preguntó inocentemente. Conocía la respuesta, pero el molestar al pelinegro era más divertido que contestarle de buenas a primeras.

− Para la sorpresa, te dije que tenías que hacer una maleta, este viernes, sábado y domingo, nos iremos juntos − Contestó algo fastidiado por lo descuidada que era la rubia, sin percatarse que ella estaba jugando con él.

− ¿A dónde? – Dijo, incorporándose para verlo, pero él aún seguía boca abajo.

− A un lugar donde estemos solos tu y yo – Fue su enigmática respuesta, lo que molestó un poco a Temari.

− Estoy cansada, ¿tenemos que ir?− Entonces se dejó caer al lado del moreno.

− Sí, tenemos que ir, reservé un lugar especial, vamos levántate − Dijo Shikamaru levantándose para apurar así a la problemática de Temari.

− Cárgame − Ella extendió sus brazos en un gesto infantil y él la abrazó cargándola, estilo novia, después la llevó directo al closet y la bajo ahí.

− Vamos, haz tu maleta− Le ordenó suavemente, depositando un beso en su frente.

− Está bien − Medio rezongó ella − ¿Qué llevo?− Preguntó más cooperativa luego de ver la mueca de "eres una problemática" que estaba pintada en su rostro.

− Ropa cómoda y para verano −

Y mientras ella hacía su maleta, él se tiró en la cama. Era divertido ver como peleaba con la ropa. Ella -molesta- sólo lo miraba de vez en cuando, pensando en que sólo estaba haciendo el ridículo.

− ¡Listo!− Anunció media hora después.

− ¿Y tu ropa interior?− Preguntó divertido al ver todo el desorden que ella había armado para hacer una simple maleta.

− ¿Eh? − Volteó a verlo, sorprendida por la pregunta

− Piensas usar verdad, porque si no usas, yo…− Desvió la mirada, algo sonrojado.

− ¡Claro que usaré!− Se apresuró a decir, igual de roja que el pelinegro.

− Pues guárdala en la maleta − Le sugirió Shikamaru

− Lo haré cuando te vayas, es vergonzoso que un hombre vea mi ropa interior – Le sacó la lengua, a pesar de que el sonrojo aun cubría sus mejillas.

− Bueno, como tu decidas, pero te advierto que terminaré por verla y claro tú la modelaras para mí − Le dijo, guiñándole seductoramente el ojo, ya más relajado y sin el sonrojo inicial.

− ¡Basta ya Shikamaru! ¡Vamos a cenar!− Se acercó a la cama y tiró del brazo de él hasta incorporarlo, luego lo guio al comedor, avergonzada por el comentario de él.

Después de la cena, ambos estuvieron un rato conversando. Temari insistía en saber de la sorpresa, pero Shikamaru no se lo dijo ni bajo un ataque de besos y caricias. Ella lo chantajeó, pero él no habló. Estuvieron así hasta que por fin la rubia se dio por vencida y, aunque ansiaba saber, tuvo que esperar.

Eran las 5:30 a.m. cuando Temari fue despertada por varios besos en su cara y cuello y varias palabras dulces al oído, cortesía de Shikamaru. Ella, bastante cansada, tuvo que levantarse, se vistieron y bajaron a la avenida donde ya los esperaba un taxi que los llevó al aeropuerto.

− ¿A dónde iremos? − Volvió a insistir ella.

− Es una sorpresa, pero te aseguro que la pasaremos bien − dijo Shikamaru, volviéndole a guiñar el ojo, y ella volvió a derretirse ante el gesto tan seductor de su acompañante.

Fue un viaje corto, de media hora o una hora a lo mucho. Al aterrizar, Temari sintió el cambio en la atmósfera, a diferencia del frío en New York ahí había un calor bastante relajante, señal de que estaban cerca de la costa.

− ¿Dónde estamos?− Preguntó mientras se subía al taxi que los llevaría al hotel.

− En Long Island, específicamente en Long Beach, en el condado de Nassau − Al fin contestó él a la duda de ella, pero sin darle mayor información del resto de la sorpresa que tenía planeada.

− ¿En serio? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? nunca había oído de este lugar – Temari lucía bastante curiosa, miraba para todos lados como una niña pequeña, actitud que le divertía mucho al moreno quien gozaba al verla así de feliz, lejos de sus problemas con Azuro e Ino. Definitivamente, había tenido una gran idea.

− Como su nombre lo dice, es una isla, hay una bonita costa y unos buenos y lujosos hoteles, sólo para disfrutar. – Contestó a la ligera, sin especificar más −Ven, vamos, tenemos que registrarnos en el hotel − Dijo una vez llegaron a las afuera del mismo, tomándola de la mano y conduciéndola al interior de éste.

− ¿Dormiremos juntos? – Preguntó de la nada, Temari, descolocando al moreno, quien hizo una ligera pausa antes de contestar.

− Sí, además…− Contestó el muchacho una vez adentro, sin terminar la frase.

− ¿Además qué? − Insistió la rubia.

− Preparé algo especial− Dijo al fin Shikamaru, parándose frente al mostrador donde debían registrarse.

− ¿Para mí?− Los ojos de la joven centellaron, ilusionada y curiosa, sobre todo curiosa.

− Para ambos − Se acercó a ella y la abrazó rodeando su cintura, pegando sus cuerpos, y le susurró − Pasaremos una noche muy especial, bueno, en realidad, tres.

Y tras esas palabras, sonrió misteriosamente.

* * *

_**Cortito, pero es de transición, vamos hagan apuestas sobre la sorpresa xD.**_

_**hasta el proximo.**_

_**Nonahere**_

_**YyessyY **_


	23. Suspicious Mind

_**Oh, sí, aun no muero y aun recuerdo este fic xD. Sooorry Parso, te debo la otra actualización ;)**_

_**Disfrútenlo. **_

* * *

_**Capítulo 23: Suspicious Mind**_

Temari sintió un leve escalofrío al escuchar las palabras del moreno quien, después de decirlas, se había girado para pedir la habitación de los dos. "«_Pasaremos una noche muy especial»_ _¿A qué se refiere con eso?, odio cuando no le entiendo_" pensó Temari, mirándolo un tanto suspicaz. Shikamaru obtuvo la tarjeta de la habitación y la condujo –nuevamente- de la mano hasta el ascensor, iban acompañados por el botones quien les llevaba las maletas mientras les indicaba el camino.

Llegaron a la habitación y, después de pagarle al botones, entraron en ella. Temari se sorprendió un mundo al notar lo elegante que ésta era, pero luego se fijó que en esa hermosa habitación tan sólo había una cama matrimonial. Abrió muchos sus ojos y comenzó a sudar frío _"Shikamaru no pretenderá que en verdad durmamos juntos en la misma cama. No, por favor que no, cuando le pregunté si dormiríamos juntos pensaba en la misma habitación, pero al parecer él se tomó muy en serio aquello_" pensó algo asustada.

− Oye, genio− Lo llamó.

− ¿Qué pasa, problemática?− Preguntó él, dejando las maletas en el suelo de la sala y girándose a ver a su rubia, quien estaba apoyada en la puerta de entrada.

− ¡¿No pensaras que sí dormiremos los dos juntos en esa cama?!− Dijo apuntando el mueble en cuestión, un poco agitada por el sólo hecho de pensar en el cuerpo del pelinegro tan cerca del de ella toda la noche, él volteó a ver la cama matrimonial y se giró con su típica cara de aburrimiento.

− Sí – Contestó, despreocupadamente, mientras se metía las manos a los bolsillos y caminaba en dirección a Temari quien tenía la boca levemente abierta por la contestación de él − Te lo dije antes de entrar en el hotel − Le recordó.

− Sí, pero Shikamaru, pensé que te referías a compartir la misma habitación no la misma cama –Rezongó.

− Mujer problemática, ¿qué rayos entiendes por: "dormiremos juntos"? − Puntualizó él con una sonrisa burlona, lo que hizo enojar a la rubia.

− ¡Shikamaru!− Llamó, encolerizada − ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!

−…Vale, vale, perdón…− Le dijo entre risas, al ver la reacción tan infantil de la de ojos verdes, luego de calmarse del todo, agregó seriamente −Temari, no es la primera vez que dormimos juntos, pero si aun así no estás convencida, no te preocupes. No intentaré nada raro por las noche, te lo prometo, tan sólo me dedicaré a dormir.

Le aseguró, levantando honorablemente su mano derecha en señal de juramento, aun así ella no se tranquilizó. Lo miró suspicazmente, haciendo que el moreno se sintiera algo culpable por someterla a esa situación.

_«Shika, no me preocupo por eso, en verdad creo que no intentaras nada, pero por mi parte no sé, lo único que deseo hace días es estar junto a ti»_ pensó la muchacha y segundos después una sonrisa juguetona y traviesa surcó su rostro _«que tonterías pienso, si quiero estar con él lo estoy y punto, esta es una perfecta oportunidad para liberarme de mis miedos»_ caviló y en seguida se carcajeó. Shikamaru tan sólo la observó –desconcertado-

_« ¿Qué rayos le sucede?» _pensaba, sin embargo, no pudo continuar con sus divagaciones, porque la joven se le había acercado y le había dado un gran beso lleno de lujuria y pasión, que a los pocos segundos terminó ella misma.

− No te preocupes, Shika-kun − Le susurró en su oído. Poniéndose en puntillas para alcanzarlo, ya que él era mucho más alto que ella, a la vez que lo jalaba levemente del cuello de la camiseta para hacerlo bajar su cabeza a su altura actual − Esta noche no tienes que contenerte.

Terminó por decirle, soltándolo y guiñándole el ojo sensualmente como muchas otras veces hiciera él con ella y luego se alejó de él en dirección al baño. Relamiéndose en el dulce gusto que da una victoria personal, más si a quien has vencido es a ti mismo. «_Son las únicas victorias que valen la pena contar_» pensó aun paladeando el haber avanzado a la victoria final.

− Me daré una ducha, ¡no me espíes!− Anunció y se encerró en el baño, dejando al pelinegro en mitad de la habitación, muy confundido, pero feliz.

Cuando Shikamaru logró salir de su estupor sonrió, aun no comprendía del todo las palabras de la joven, pero ya lo averiguaría. Entonces, se fue a tumbar boca abajo a la cama, el viaje lo había agotado y el estar con su problemática mucho más. _«Temari, eres una problemática de primera, pero eres mi problemática y eso me encanta»_ y, con este pensamiento en mente, calló rendido al sueño.

Unos minutos después, Temari salió del baño tan sólo en toalla y, al encontrarse al moreno durmiendo tan profundamente, se enterneció. El tan centrado Shikamaru parecía un niño pequeño con aquella sonrisa de felicidad en sus labios, lo que hizo que Temari se enterneciera aún más.

− No hay caso contigo Shikamaru, eres un vago de primera – Susurró para sí, acariciando el cabello del muchacho, soltándoselo para que estuviera más cómodo. Se vistió rápidamente y se recostó apoyando su espalda en la marquesa de la cama y comenzó a acariciar con mimo el cabello suelto del joven, quien inconscientemente se relajó por completo ante la caricia.

Una hora después, Shikamaru despertó y notó que a su lado se encontraba su mujer problemática profundamente dormida. Le acarició suave y lentamente el rostro provocando que ella se moviera un poco, susurrando su nombre.

− Shika…maru – Él no cupo de alegría y no pudo más que darle un tierno beso en la frente, en agradecimiento al regalo involuntario por parte de ella.

La acomodó bien en la cama y la tapó con una manta, luego escribió una nota en donde le decía que volvería pronto y salió de la habitación en busca de la otra sorpresa para Temari. Sorpresa que había encargado algunos días atrás y que debía pasar a retirar.

.

.

Temari despertó una hora después de que el moreno saliera de la habitación. Se sorprendió debidamente al no encontrarlo a su lado, por lo que lo buscó con la mirada por toda la habitación, percatándose la nota pegada en la lámpara de noche que había en una cómoda al lado de la cama. La leyó y se tranquilizó.

_« ¡Si será vago! mira que sólo poner que volvería pronto, no sabe de sutileza. ¡Al menos pudo ponerme a donde iba! pero nada, jo y así me dice problemática a mí»_ pensó – resignada- mientras se levantaba de la cama, fue al balcón que la habitación poseía y desde ahí observó el lugar en que se encontraba. La isla era hermosa y sus playas aún más, puesto que desde el balcón podía apreciar perfectamente la playa del lugar. Entonces, recordó que la recepcionista dijo que el hotel poseía una alberca para quienes le asustaba el mar, decidió ir a ver qué tal el lugar mientras Shikamaru llegaba. Ni modo que se quedara toda la mañana encerada en la habitación sólo por esperar al señorito, quien ni siquiera había tenido la sensatez de decirle a donde iba.

Se puso su bikini de color lila y sobre él un vestido veraniego de tirantes del mismo color y bajó al lobby del hotel. Le encargó a la recepcionista avisarle al vago de Shikamaru que ella estaba en la piscina, claro que no lo llamó así en frente de la recepcionista, luego se fue a la parte trasera del hotel en donde estaba la alberca.

Se colocó los lentes de sol y se fue a tumbar en una de las sillas de playa que estaban desperdigadas por el lugar, dejó el bolso con sus cosas a su lado y se sacó el vestido, captando la atención de más de algún hombre y mujer en aquel lugar. Feliz por ser el disimulado centro de atención de los guapos muchachos fue que sacó el bloqueador de su bolso y comenzó a aplicárselo en los brazos, de inmediato un joven de unos 25 años se acercó a ella.

− Hola − La saludó y ella lo miró, sonriente.

− Hola− Contestó simplemente, aun sonriéndole alegremente, el hombre pensó que esa era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en su vida, por lo que de inmediato quedó más colgado de aquella hermosa mujer.

− ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?− Preguntó, cual típico conquistador, el muchacho. Temari se sacó los lentes de sol para verlo bien y deslumbrarlo con sus ojos, traviesa como pocas veces era, se sentía bien, como pocas veces en la vida. Él era alto, con el pelo castaño y largo, de tez bronceada, con unos buenos músculos y pectorales sobre todo; aunque al parecer de ella eran más deseables los de Shikamaru, puesto que eran más sutiles, pero bien marcados; los del hombre frente a ella eran algo exagerados para su gusto, tanto que parecían más pechos de mujer y al pensar en eso se carcajeó internamente. Sonrió, traviesa.

« _No está mal, pero no es mi tipo, de seguro y es un obsesivo compulsivo con el tema del gimnasio, mira que más parece un intento frustrado de físico culturista que otra cosa. Nada que me interese, siempre he pensado que esos hombres son horribles, me gusta hacer ejercicio…pero de seguro a este le obsesiona, bueno nada pasa si tan sólo me ayuda con el bloqueador, ya después lo paro si se quiere propasar»_ divagó Temari.

− Bueno – Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros antes de estirar el brazo para pasarle el envase de bloqueador al hombre.

.

.

Por su parte, Shikamaru ya había recogido su regalo para Temari y había ido a recepción para pedirle a la recepcionista que le dejara en custodia el regalo, pues tenerlo en la habitación era un riesgo con Temari rondando. Ella podría encontrarlo y arruinar su sorpresa, lo que no eran sólo paranoias de él sabiendo que la rubia era bastante curiosa y, por ende, no se detendría hasta averiguar lo que él se traía entre manos. Lo cual la convertía en una gran -enorme- problemática. _«Ya lo he dicho, las rubias me traen problemas y Temari es la más problemática de todas»_ pensaba mientras veía a la recepcionista guardar el presente.

− Gracias− Le dijo Shikamaru una vez ella regresó.

− Disculpe ¿usted es el de la habitación 504?− Preguntó la joven de melena rubia frente al pelinegro, reconociéndolo como el hombre que llegara con la chica de cuatro coletas esta mañana.

−…Sí…− Contestó, algo suspicaz. Todo lo que le permitió la sorpresa de ser reconocido por la mujer.

− ¡Perfecto! la chica que viene con usted me pidió que le avisara que había ido a la piscina − Dijo alegremente la rubia de melena.

− Ya veo, gracias por decírmelo − Contestó Shikamaru, con una sexy sonrisa de lado que hizo que la recepcionista se sonrojara y se le quedara viendo mientras él se iba a su habitación, dándole la espalda. Ella lo miró de pies a cabeza y se sonrojó más al darse cuenta que el joven de la 504 tenía un muy bien formado trasero.

Shikamaru se colocó su traje de baño verde musgo, tomó una toalla y se puso una camisa, dispuesto a ir a hacerle compañía a la problemática de Temari y disfrutar del buen tiempo de la isla. Merecido descanso, según él. Bajó al hall del hotel y la recepcionista- al reconocerlo- se puso totalmente roja. Él se fue directamente hacia la alberca, sin captar el cambio de color en el rostro de la mujer.

Al llegar a la zona de la piscina buscó con la mirada a Temari, recibiendo lujuriosas miradas proveniente de las mujeres presentes que, cuando notaron su presencia, se derritieron al ver la pose de "chico despreocupado" que lucía el moreno. El muchacho no se dio por aludido, por no haberse dado cuenta y porque acababa de encontrar a su problemática y no le gustó para nada lo que veía.

Ahí estaba Temari, acostada boca abajo en una silla de playa, mientras un hombre un tanto mayor que él le sobaba la espalda, aplicándole bloqueador. Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no correr a partirle la cara al hombre por atreverse a tocar a su chica.

_«¿ Qué cree que está haciendo? ¿Cómo permite que ese asqueroso tipo la toque? Temari eres una problemática, ¿Cómo no te das cuenta de la forma lujuriosa en que te mira y te toquetea aquel tipo? Además que está asqueroso con todos esos músculos»_ la vorágine de pensamientos lo golpeó incluso más que el asco que sintió por aquel sujeto. Cabreado, se acercó a ellos.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la presencia del moreno hasta que éste, luego de dejar su toalla en la silla al lado de la de Temari, le habló.

− Hola problemática − Dijo en su habitual tono aburrido de voz, como si ahí no estuviera pasando nada y vio, complacido, cómo su rubia favorita se incorporaba ante la mirada de confusión que le daba el castaño que había osado poner sus manos en la espalda de la chica. Ella, al verlo parado a su lado, se incorporó por completo y saltó en los brazos del moreno, quien le dedicó una radiante sonrisa de satisfacción al hombre en frente de él, como queriéndole decir "ella sólo es mía, así que vete que aquí, ya has perdido".

− ¡Shika-kun!− Gritó Temari, mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su amado que sin esfuerzo la agarró, ella se colgó del cuello del pelinegro y le gritó − ¡Tonto!

Mientras que se separaba de él y le daba un leve golpe en el brazo a Shikamaru.

− Hey ¿Por qué fue eso?− Dijo; sobándose el lugar golpeado, que no le dolía, pero si le gustaba hacerle creer a ella que sí –así ambos supieran la verdad- pues le divertía la cara que ella ponía cada vez que lo golpeaba en el brazo. _«Masoquista»_ le susurró una parte dormida de su mente, la cual volvió a hacer dormir de un solo golpe mental.

− Porque te lo mereces, tonto − Contestó ella, sacándole la lengua. Cuando el castaño, que aún seguía ahí, vio aquella escena le dio una sonrisa burlona al pelinegro quien se puso serio al ver aquel gesto de su parte, pero luego centró su atención en Temari.

− Explícate mejor − Le pidió él.

− Vamos, no te hagas el desentendido, mira que cuando desperté ya no estabas a mi lado y en tu lugar había una simple nota diciendo que volverías pronto. ¡No tienes sutileza! pudiste al menos decirme a donde ibas − Reclamó ella y él, ante sus palabras, sonrió victorioso. Temari estaba "enojada" porque la había dejado sola y eso le encantaba, aunque más le encantó al ver la cara de "perdedor" que ponía el castaño al escuchar las palabras de Temari, que salían de su boca con gran naturalidad, haciéndo sentir al hombre fornido peor y también un burro, al haber pensado que esa linda chica estaría sola en un lugar como éste. Tan cliché como imposible.

− ¡Era eso! − Se carcajeó Shikamaru, más al ver la reacción del hombre frente a él que por las palabras de la rubia.

− No te rías que no es chistoso− Reprendió la de ojos verdes, más como una niña pequeña que como un reto real.

− Bien, me disculpo, no volverá a suceder − Dijo Shikamaru, con una sonrisa tierna halando de las comisura de sus labios, mientras le acariciaba el rostro, relajando a la rubia de coletas a quien luego le dio un tierno beso en la frente. Ella se abrazó fuerte a él y le dijo en un susurro secreto − No me dejes sola nunca más

− Nunca, y aunque no esté contigo en forma física si estaré siempre a tu lado con mi pensamiento, no dudes de eso, siempre estoy pensando en ti − Le dijo al oído, en un susurro quedo. El hombre castaño decidió que era mejor irse a seguir humillándose frente a la feliz pareja, por lo que dejó el bloqueador en la silla y se fue, sin que los otros dos se dieran cuenta.

Segundos después Temari se separó un poco de él y mirándolo le dijo:

− Te quiero a mi lado físicamente no con el pensamiento, tonto − Le reprendió mientras le daba su tan especial sonrisa, aquella que sólo conocía el pelinegro, pues había surgido sólo para él y para nadie más. Haciéndolo reír, levemente.

− Vale, pero tendrás que esforzarte más en pedírmelo si quieres que se cumpla− Dijo, juguetonamente, sin notar los atentos ojos que los observaban celosos y envidiosos. Ojos pertenecientes tanto a mujeres como a hombres.

* * *

_**Ñe, si sé, terriblemente azucarado, dulce y empalagoso -w- dudo que la cosa mejore pronto jaja (para quienes desean sangre y terrores psicológicos, o sólo algo trágico, ya vendrá -w-... algún día xd). mientras a llenarse de miel. ~Yessy~**  
_

_**Lo sentimos por el retraso (de nuevo), y el shikatema nunca morirá! ~Nonahere~**_

_**NI SHIKAMARU! ò.ó cof! sino me encargaré de hacer un viajecito a Japon (yessy)**_

_**bueno, nos despedimos y hasta la próxima n.n **_

_**¿R.E.V.I.E.W?**_


End file.
